Love Live Xenoglossy
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: Tokyo, the former capital, has long been under siege of bizarre monsters called Avatars. To combat these threats, nine girls step up to oppose them. However, there is definitely more than meets the eye... A Love Live AU story
1. Prologue

**Welcome abroad to what I would call my magnum opus. Inspired by the "else-world" Idolmaster Xenoglossia and other series which I shall not name for now, i bring you this. This chapter is mostly a prologue to establish the story as an Alternate History from both our timeline and the canon Love Live timeline, so for the actual story, please feel free to scroll down to the non-italics portion of the chapter. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue <strong>

_Document 0001: Diary Excerpts from Soldat [REDACTED] of the Wehrmacht Heer, who was involved in the German occupation of Greece during the Second World War. Text has been translated to English for archival purposes. _

_The occupation has been somewhat annoying, what with all these freedom fighters still shooting us every now and then. Never thought my first holiday to Greece would be in uniform and greeted by bullets. _

_Damn those freedom fighters! Ambushed my company at night patrol and forced us to flee. Only Hess, Rosenberg and I survive. Withdrew into some old-looking place with steps like a theatre. Hess claimed the place is called Delphi or something… _

_For the night, hid in a cave found in the area and… My God! We found treasure… so many paintings and pots, Hess was going mad with joy. Not gold, just some old junk. Maybe can profit from the museums after the war…_

_Went in deeper upon Hess' demand... and Hess just fell off some huge pit. Looked down to check Hess' body and… [DATA EXPUNGED] My God! Forget these junks and those Greeks and the war! This is [DATA EXPUNGED]_

* * *

><p><em>Document 0009: Research Log from Doctor [REDACTED] of United States Special Research Corps, believed to be associated with Area 51. <em>

_The energy output of [DATA EXPUNGED] is incredible, absolutely incredible. We may be looking at an energy source surpassing even the power of the atom. It is within my belief that this energy source will allow us to surpass the damned Commies and crush them forever._

* * *

><p><em>Document 0018: Headlines of the New York Times, dated 1962 April 22<em>

_**San Francisco Nuked to Stop April Fool's Rampage **_

_Sacramento – All of America mourns for the recent loss of San Francisco to halt the rampage of a creature that shook the foundations of the nation since Pearl Harbour. The President has ordered the launch of nuclear weapons against the creature dubbed "Apocalypse" to prevent further destruction to American infrastructure and lives. _

_Despite the protests of anti-nuclear activists, the President remains resolute in his decision to employ nuclear weapons for the "greater good of humanity and the United States" as he has stated in his official reply. The true nature behind "Apocalypse" and its origins remain unknown. However, the President has vowed that if it were the work of foreign nations, America shall respond "in kind" to this cowardly display of wanton destruction. _

_Until investigations into the April Fool's Rampage are complete, California will remain under martial law indefinitely._

* * *

><p><em>Document 0024: Excerpt from Chapter 1 of the Romance of the Gods, the so-called "holy text" attributed to the cult identified as Church of the Coupled Gods. All known members of the cult had been killed in a mass suicide and current membership is assumed to be zero. <em>

_In the beginning, there is nothingness. And within nothingness, the Two emerge. _

_He in warm embrace encircles She, warmed by He in warm embrace._

_Ichor of gold descends from He of above, descending into the holes of She and entering She within and into Her core most deep. _

_And from the Two in the beginning within nothingness, the many emerge. _

_The many, in heresy, deny the Two and part the Two, parting He of above away from His beloved She of below and She of below parted from Her beloved He of above._

* * *

><p><em>Document 0058: Excerpt from Emperor Showa's speech on Japan's recently declared "military government acknowledge policy" (translated into English)<em>

…_Today, the nation of Japan is proud to shed the skin of war and be reborn as a nation of true peace. The events of past decades are worth reflecting to everyone in Japan, who had seen the horror of war at home and our own insanity carved in victims throughout Asia. Regardless, we must stand strong and resolute to defend what is most dear – your family, friends and homeland…_

* * *

><p><em>Document 0062: Encrypted memo sent from Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs to America's Central Intelligence Agency <em>

_Package has landed in the Rising Sun. Eagle will return to roost._

* * *

><p><em>Document 0069: Transcript of news report from Japan Broadcasting Corporation, dated 1969 December 20 (translated into English)<em>

_Strange creatures have been sighted within the Sea of Japan. They have been determined as potentially hostile, claiming the lives of any vessel in its way. The JSDF has been deployed in hopes to neutralise the threat. To all ocean-going vessels, please note the temporary stoppage of all ocean-going vessels entering and exiting Japan until further notice from the government._

* * *

><p><em>Document 0089: Transcript of Press Conference held by Japan's Ministry of Defence (translated into English)<em>

_For too long has Japan suffered under the terror of beings identified as "Avatars", and many times they can only be defeated with massive collateral damage to all parties. As witnessed yesterday, Japan brings to the world our saviour – the iDol. An acronym meaning "interactive Doll", our prototypes have proven to successfully defeat the Avatar identified as "Kraken"._

* * *

><p>"Hmm…"<p>

That was the nonchalant yawn of the busty twin-tailed girl, seated behind her laptop. She mindlessly scrolled down the vast wealth of data within the server she had access to, looking through every one of them.

Beside her laptop, there was a deck of cards laid facedown. The girl took the top card of the deck and flipped it face-up.

An upright The Fool.

"So it begins… the Path of the Fool…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the distant Okinawa island chain, a fierce battle of epic proportions raged on. In what was once an American occupation base that was left abandoned, the deserted base was smouldered in ruins by the battle that graced it.<p>

Two giant robots, or iDols as they were called, that towered even skyscrapers laid down broken and torn apart, both fallen in defeat by battle. Both shared a common royal purple colouring scheme on their highlights, with the torn-apart remnants of guns as their former weapon.

Only the last robot remained standing and alone it was facing their target: the Avatar called "Zahhak". Named after the dragon demon of Zoroastrianism, this Avatar possessed three serpentine heads that were its only prominent feature – the rest of the beast is a serpentine coil of its lengthy body that would have made movement impractical and yet it was able to crawl about.

It was Zahhak's three heads that posed a challenge to the iDOls, allowing it to defeat two iDols at once. However, it came at the sacrifice of one of its heads and so only two of them remained.

The remaining iDol maintained a brave front despite the carnage dealt to her allies. Like her fallen allies, it was marked with similar royal purple highlights and had a vaguely humanoid shape that was ironically somewhat inhuman. Brandishing a giant sword held only by a gigantic being such as itself, the iDol stood resolute to the threat before her.

Perhaps sensing her will to fight, Zahhak roared from its two remaining heads and began crawling towards the iDol with both heads leading the charge. In response, the iDol charged on and its pilot prepared to do battle to avenge her friends.

"You monster, I shall slay you!" she yelled.

The iDol slashed its sword at one of the heads and slit its throat. This forced the other head to fight back and gnawed at the iDol's arm. The acidic saliva of Zahhak was slowly melting into the armoured body of the iDol and its pilot felt the pain through the iDol's inherent Interactive Movement System.

"Arg… you… no way… You. Will. Die!"

With that final cry, the iDol stabbed her sword into the eyes of the final head. Pained greatly, it let go of the iDol and roared in sheer agony. Exploiting the moment, the iDol continued its charge into the serpentine coil and crawled into it.

Inside the mess of coils that loosened due to all three heads incapacitated, the iDol reached the glowing core of the beast. Though without weapons, the iDol just punched the core repeatedly. As the core was somewhat fragile, it broke under pressure and ruptured in a mushroom cloud of golden blood.

At the epicentre of the detonation, the iDol knelt in sheer exhaustion and collapsed to join her allies and friends.

The pilot's last words before fainting was this:

"Erena… Anju… I've avenged you two…"


	2. Dragged About Again

**Dragged About Again**

Tokyo, the once illustrious capital of Japan, had become a shell of its former self. The old city rotted amidst the scenery dotted with cherry blossom, like a dying sick man among beauties in their prime. While Nature blossomed, the city was practically at its twilight.

This city had fallen victim of the Avatars' onslaught many times over, so government effectively retreated to Osaka and Kyoto in the west. Many stubborn residents still remained, but life in this once-vibrant city was increasingly tough over time and population steadily declined due to death and relocation.

And because of population decline, whatever city government remained was forced to shut down or buy out public places such as police stations, hospitals and even schools. The most recent establishment slated for closure was a high school near Akihabara, a girls' school called Otonokizaka Academy…

* * *

><p>"NO WAY!"<p>

That was the outraged cry from amongst the crowd of schoolgirls, who had gathered in front of the school notice board. Many tongues were wagging with the girls reacting and chatting over the shocking news that brought them together, but none were as loud as that one outcry.

"Honoka-chan, hang in there!" exclaimed a greyish-haired girl, gripping her orange-haired friend who was the source of the scream.

"No… Kotori-chan, it's the end…" Honoka exclaimed.

"We should've expected this to happen," another girl with long blue hair remarked, "The population is just decreasing too much in the last 10 years."

"Umi-chan! How can you say that?" exclaimed Honoka, "This school has been the school of our mothers and their mothers and their mother's mothers and…"

"Honoka, times have changed," Umi elaborated, "The Avatars are threatening the lives of everyone. Tokyo is not safe anymore, especially this district in recent times."

"And the school is willing to help out students in school entrance exams," Kotori added, "We will be alright."

"No, Kotori-chan," Honoka explained, "It is not our education that matters. It is the school that matters. I can't let this school just close like that, just because of some stupid Avatar."

"And what are you going to do? Punch them," chided Umi, "But Kotori, have you spoken with your mother… erh, I mean, the chairwoman, about this?"

"Mum told me that the Self-Defence Force just bought out the school to fund their defence efforts," Kotori explained, "She doesn't seem so affected by it."

And then, Honoka manhandled Kotori and was ready to strangle her.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka exclaimed, "Why is your mother so heartless? She couldn't just sacrifice the school for the stupid defence budget!"

"H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori murmured, while being choked by her collar.

"Honoka, the defence budget is the reason why we haven't been killed in an Avatar attack," Umi lectured her childhood friend, "And let go of Kotori, she can't breathe at this rate."

"Umi-chan, what about school? School?" cried Honoka, "That's it! We must speak with the chairwoman right now!"

"And you expect us to follow you like always…" Umi remarked.

* * *

><p>Honoka, Umi and Kotori had been childhood friends and since young, it was always Honoka that dragged them off to do new things or get into all sorts of trouble. This time was no different as the trio found themselves at the door to the chairwoman's office.<p>

"Okay, the plan is that I will give the chairman a heartfelt speech on what is good in Otonokizaka and…" Honoka explained her plan.

"I concede your charisma, but you can't perform miracles," Umi rebuked.

"Umi-chan, have more faith and tr…" she ignored her friend's scepticism and turned the door knob.

And before she finished, the door just flew open and two seniors marched out. The trio definitely recognised them; anyone in the student body would recognise their own Student Council President and Vice-President. The quarter-Soviet Ayase Eli stomped off in an indignant look in her eyes, as if she had been dealt a grave injustice. Her same indignant look contrasted with the carefreeness of her Vice-President, Toujou Nozomi, that just went with the flow.

"Student Council President…" Umi muttered.

"Ah girls, you were looking for me?" a voice inside butted in, and the trio remembered their purpose there again and entered.

"Chairwoman-san! Why did you let the school close?" Honoka yelled, "Otonokizaka is a national heritage! It has been around since the days of the Meiji Restoration and the school has been a promoter of local artistic talents and it's fun and cosy and…"

"Slow down please, Kousaka-san," Chairwoman Minami said, "The decision for closure was made under much discussion with both the Defence Ministry and Education Ministry. I can assure you that your education will only be affected minimally and it is in line with our relocation policy."

"No no, you don't get it!" Honoka exclaimed, "Otonokizaka cannot be replaced! I will not allow the school of my mother and her mother to be shut down just like that!"

"And is this a sentiment shared by all three of you?" Chairwoman Minami asked.

"Chairwoman-san, we were technically dragged here by Honoka… again…" Umi sheepishly explained, "… But that said; is there an alternative?"

"Mum, I don't think we can just accept the school's closure easily," Kotori said, "The quality of our lives will be affected regardless. Can we relocate the campus like they planned for UTX nearby?"

"Relocate campus…" Umi and Honoka echoed her friend's words.

"Well… Otonokizaka is not that high-ranking in the school hierarchy and the ministries agree it would be easier to sacrifice it instead," Chairwoman Minami explained herself.

"Ah… Chairwoman-san, please!" Honoka was gripping her hair and tears welling up at this point as she cried, "Please, Honoka will do anything to save Otonokizaka. I will offer even my body to…"

"Honoka, you can't joke about your purity!" Umi snapped.

"Relax, Sonada-san. And Kousaka-san, you don't need to stress yourself too much," the chairwoman calmed her students down, "As to your plight, I may have a certain idea that may work to save the school… if you wish to hear?"

"What is it?" asked Honoka, having relaxed greatly with the chairwoman's changed stance.

"Tell me girls, have you heard of the iDols?" Chairwoman Minami asked.

"Japan's last line of defence against the Avatars," Umi answered, "They are a series of robots piloted by selected volunteers, usually a teenage female."

"Wow, like a superhero!" Honoka excitedly proclaimed.

"Honoka, the iDols are dangerous work. Please be more serious for once." Umi continued, "They have to face vicious monsters that possess strange abilities and characteristics. Few have retired from iDols alive or sane."

"But Mum, why bring this up?" asked the chairwoman's daughter.

"Because the Self-Defence Force is always recruiting young girls for service, who are the only ones capable of piloting iDols," Chairwoman Minami said, "If you girls can fend off the Avatars from destroying Japan, you can become national heroes and your wishes can definitely be heard by even the Cabinet. The school may be saved then."

"But Chairwoman-san… this is madness… are you saying we throw our lives away?" Umi asked.

"Just as how many risked their lives for a greater good, Sonada-san," Chairwoman Minami explained, "After all, our individual lives are transient. Wouldn't it be glorious for yourself, your family and your country to offer yourself for the greater good?"

"Chairwoman-san, my parents have taught me about sacrifice… but this…" Umi reluctantly continued.

"Okay! Chairwoman-san, the three of us are in!" Honoka instantly declared.

"Wait Honoka-chan!" Kotori cried, this time with sweat drops, "You can't let us die!"

"You aren't dragging us twice on the same day!" Umi yelled.

"Anyway, so where do we sign up?" Honoka just ignored her friends' opposition and continued her queries to the chairwoman.

"Right here," Chairwoman Minami smirked, showing her badge.

As the girls saw the badge, even Kotori as the chairwoman's daughter would be surprised by it. It was a Self-Defence Force security pass with the chairwoman's face and name on it. It denoted a line that stood out the most.

iDol Section: µ's

"iDol Section… Miii…" Honoka tried pronouncing it.

"I think it's pronounced Muse, as in the nine goddesses of Greek mythology," Umi clarified.

"But Mum, I've never about this from you," Kotori demanded.

"I'm sorry, but this is supposed to be a secret," Chairwoman Minami said, "In any case, I will be your supervisor and officer in command in your time under µ's. I will be sure to treat you nicely."

* * *

><p>Hours passed by, and the trio walked downtown and still dumbstruck by the recent turn of events that shook their world. Even then, Umi and Kotori continued glaring daggers at their airheaded childhood friend.<p>

"Could you ever use your head and think…" Umi cursed under her breath.

"Honoka-chan, I don't want to die…" Kotori cried.

"C'mon, it will be okay. Honoka has played many video games before," Honoka replied, haplessly indifferent to her friends' concerns.

"Look Honoka, this is real life and not another video game," Umi explained, "If anything happens out there, we may be injured and even die. And we only have one life, and it will be forever game over once we die."

* * *

><p>"SOMEBODY, SAVE US!"<p>

Nearby, the cry of a girl cut Umi's lecture short and the second-years trio turned their attention to the billboard broadcasting live updates to the news.

"While doctors have confirmed that all three members of Japan Self-Defence Force iDol Section: A-Rise are no longer in critical condition, it is likely that A-Rise will be deemed unfit for combat duties and must be honourably discharged for their services to the nation and the world…" And so the report went.

Looking at the news report was a small crowd of people, mostly students who had just finished school. The one who made the loud scream was also in the Otonokizaka uniform, a brunette with spectacles who was joined with a fellow friend in bob haircut.

"This can't be! A-Rise can't just end like this!" the brunette freaked out, "Their winning streak were among the highest of all known iDols!"

"Calm down, Kayo-chin," her friend in bob haircut said, "But I like their fight with that flying Avatar the other day. Rin wishes to pilot an iDol also nya."

"Humph… you're years too early before you can even control an iDol!" a sharp voice declared, belonging to a twin-tailed girl as short as Rin, "and same to you, you iDol otaku!"

"Hey, she's Hanayo and not some iDol otaku!" Rin snapped.

* * *

><p>The heavily injured members of A-Rise were being treated in Tokyo's Nishikino Hospital, where the best doctors tended to them carefully and meticulously. Along the snow-white hallways of the hospital, a pair of redheads strolled along the busy hospital hallways.<p>

"Mama, how do you think A-Rise is right now?" the younger redhead asked.

"It was miraculous they survived so much punishment to their bodies. The Interactive Movement System wires their nervous system to the iDol, so any damage to the iDol unit will be felt by the pilot," the elder redhead explained, "Maki, how are your transfer documents going along?"

"Perfectly fine, the school's making it easy for transfers so the entrance papers won't be an issue," Maki answered.

"That is good," the mother said, "Now get to a good university and study medicine. Just don't do something as crazy as those girls we're treating right now. I worry for their parents sometimes. How can they let their daughters do this?"

"_Oh I don't know… maybe because of nagging parents like you two…"_ Maki thought to herself.

* * *

><p>While many structures either fell to the Avatars or demolished due to population decline, holy places like the Kanda Shrine remained despite it being nearly deserted of late. Despite that, the shrine remained tended by a local volunteer who was also a local student.<p>

Dressed appropriately in shrine maiden clothes, Nozomi calmly swept off dead leaves from the steps of the shrine so rarely visited. Other than herself, Eli sat on the steps as her sole friend was at work.

"What was the chairwoman thinking?" wondered Eli, "Asking such things from high school students… Their parents will definitely object."

"And won't yours object to it, Eli-chi?" Nozomi asked, "You could've said no."

"And let her pick some other more gullible student," Eli countered, "As the Student Council President, I can't let other students' lives as students be sullied by these battles against the Avatars. I will sacrifice myself to save the school if I must… But why must you join me?"

"Silly Eli-chi, I will always be where you are," Nozomi replied, "Besides, I can't just let the Student Council President throw her life away all by herself. You'll be all lonely and have no one to hug and snuggle."

"Too much details, Nozomi," Eli cut her friend off, standing up and facing her.

"Don't worry Eli-chi," Nozomi continued, holding up a reversed The Fool card, "We are not alone in this. In fact, we have company."

"Really… you and your card tricks…" Eli remarked.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, the second-year trio continued to reflect on the recent choice they ended up making. All three were talking about it over the phone, the first truly serious topic among the three of them since admission to the end of middle school for them.<p>

"Uh… maybe I was a bit too impulsive back then…" Honoka conceded, "Dad now wants to give Homura to Yukiho instead."

"Is the shop your only concern to change your mind?" Umi questioned, " But I doubt we can back down at this point. So we should at least fight on as warriors should."

"It's easy for Umi-chan, who's a real warrior," Kotori remarked, "But as for us…"

"I am certain we can train with the Self-Defence Force," Umi answered, "But we have to train on our own terms and regularly at that. One wrong move and it will be catastrophic on a mission."

"Okay, Umi-chan…" Honoka agreed.

"Let's stick together till the bitter end," Kotori followed.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of the story now begins. The fights are not up yet, but the members of µ's are being put in place. <strong>


	3. First Fight

**First Fight **

The roads of Tokyo were once bustling with cars everywhere, though Avatar attacks had brought traffic to a new low. Instead, any vehicles still on Tokyo's streets had the luxury of speeding across and witness the abandoned cityscape.

A lonely car drove along these deserted streets, a limousine belonging to the Self-Defence Force. Its passengers, however, were the most important: the three hopefuls who were to become iDols of µ's.

"Wow… never would've imagined a day to go all the way inside Tokyo," Honoka voiced her opinion.

"Kotori, where's your mother?" asked Umi.

"She told me she would be leaving early today to prepare the paperwork," Kotori answered, "We should be able to meet her at the base."

* * *

><p>The second-year trio arrived at their destination in almost no time due to the nearly nil traffic around. The car entered a dome-shaped building and descended floor by floor. The building proved to be way bigger on the inside, with thousands of people tending to their devices. The ride underground might even be longer than that outside on the streets.<p>

"Wow…" Honoka and Kotori called in awe.

"What is this?" wondered Umi.

Eventually, the limousine stopped and its driver called out.

"Ladies, this is your stop."

With that, the girls left their ride and were greeted by some surprising old friends. Three girls of their age stood before them, all wearing black jumpsuits. Joining them was the chairwoman, attired in a military uniform of the JSDF.

"Hideko! Mika! Fumika!" the trio cried, "Why are you here?"

"Hey there, how's everything in school?" replied Fumika.

"I thought you guys transferred last semester," Umi said.

"To join the Self-Defence Force," Mika cut in.

"Though we weren't selected to pilot the new iDols, we are here to support you guys in technical roles!" Hideko assured them.

"Indeed, welcome aboard to our base, Phoebus Apollo." Kotori's mother welcomed the newcomers; "In your time here and during missions, you will know me as Captain Minami and may address me as Captain or Madam… including you, my daughter."

"Okay! Let's go!" Honoka enthusiastically cried out.

"Of course, now let's bring you girls to familiarise yourselves with your iDols," Captain Minami continued, walking off and the rest following her.

* * *

><p>Along the walkway, Captain Minami was leading the way while the second-years followed behind. The captain stopped suddenly and looked to her side, where an enormous machine was being maintained before them. In comparison, they were like insects before a giant.<p>

The machine stood like skyscrapers and was to humans what humans were to ants. Its vaguely humanoid shape was slightly unsettling, only lessened by the masked faceplate on its head and its orange highlights were its distinctive feature. A gigantic sword was attached to the machine's back, serving as its main weapon.

"Behold, this is the Calliope." Captain Minami declared, "Named after the Muses of mythology, it excels in close combat and will be Kousaka-san's iDol from now on."

"Wow, I can really punch them now!" Honoka excitedly exclaimed, "Those Avatars will die by my hand!"

"And let's move on," the captain said, already proceeding without time to waste.

The door in front slid open and the second-years followed the captain to the next room, where another iDol awaited them. Unlike the orange-coloured Calliope, this iDol had sea-blue highlights and its form was far more feminine with twin antennas that give the impression drooped ears. A large sniper gun was attached to its shoulder, acting as the main weapon.

"And this is the Clio, best suited for long-range combat," Captain Minami explained, "Sonada-san will be its pilot."

"But I'm not used to shooting," Umi protested.

"But Umi-chan's so good with archery!" Honoka pointed out.

"And my daughter's iDol unit is next," Captain Minami said, gesturing to the door that slid open upon her gesture.

As they entered the next room, another iDol stood before them. Grey highlights matching Kotori's hair made it clear its chosen pilot. Its mask seemed to be attached to the ram-like horns that coiled into two buns. A long thin spiral spear was attached onto its back.

"And this is the Erato," the captain elaborated, "The spear allows it to attack from far and near with great ease."

Kotori only looked on at her iDol, staring in awe at its imposing figure.

"I think we've covered the basis," she continued, "Now, you need to know more about the Interactive Movement System."

* * *

><p>In another room, the recently drafted members of µ are prepared for the first training session. Once again, Captain Minami supervised them and it was clear that she would be always with them henceforth. This time, Hideko, Mika and Fumika were with them and operating the computer systems.<p>

But what was most interesting was the giant robotic arm inside the adjacent chamber, separated by a glass window. In their chamber, there was a tube-like device wired to the computers operated by the technicians who were their classmates once. And the second-years now donned skin-tight bodysuits, each with colours corresponding to their respective iDols.

"The Interactive Movement System is the means you control your iDol," Captain Minami explained, "Unlike most machinery, there is no real instruction manual to operate them."

"If that is the case, how will we operate our iDol?" asked Umi.

"The key is… just move them as you would," the captain continued, "It is connected to your nerves, so your every movement will correspond to the iDol's movements as well. This set-up is scaled-down from the actual thing, but it is good for training purposes. Kousaka-san, would you demonstrate that to us?"

"Okay!" That was Honoka's energetic reply, "But how do I do this?"

"Place your arm inside the tube and stay still for a second or two." Hideko answered, "We'll give you the signal when you are ready to move."

The ever-energetic Honoka put her right hand inside the tube and laid it down at the bottom. The three technicians typed away at their keyboards, engrossed by the computation work.

After a second or two, the silence broke.

"Honoka, you are good to go!"

"Kousaka-san, would you please move your hand as you do naturally?" the captain instructed.

With that, Honoka began twisting her wrist. The robotic arm in the adjacent chamber followed suit, mimicking all of Honoka's actions. Honoka, Kotori and Umi were reasonably amazed by the technology.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Kotori.

On the contrary, the technicians and Captain Minami were less than impressed with this familiar sight. She turned to Mika and gestured to her, acknowledged with a nod.

"Activating pain settings. Level 2."

"Ahh!"

Suddenly, Honoka stopped moving about and groaned at a sudden pain in her arm. As though a thousand needles stabbed into her arm, it was truly unbearable and she pulled her arm out of the tube.

"Honoka, are you okay?" asked Umi, rushing to her friend.

"Mu… I mean, Madam, what was that?" Kotori asked, "A malfunction?"

"No, it was intentional," her mother replied, "To pilot an iDol, you must first understand how they work and their downsides. You will feel all the pain your iDol will feel in combat. Do you understand the implications?"

"That we are literally fighting the enemy ourselves… with our bodies," Umi said, "Our lives are completely on the line."

"You will face excruciating pain that does not truly exist yet your body acknowledges them as such," the captain continued, "This lesson must be the first and most important, that an iDol must endure and fight till the bitter end."

"Like A-Rise did…" Kotori added solemnly.

"If that's the case, I will be next," Umi said, "I am from a samurai family and I am more aware of the virtue of sacrifice more than anyone else."

"I will not let Honoka-chan and Umi-chan suffer by themselves. I will do this too," Kotori said.

* * *

><p>At the same time, in Nozomi's apartment, she was fiddling with her Tarot cards as usual. Living alone had its benefits; the spiritual maiden could read futures and fortunes uninterrupted.<p>

Before her were three cards. The Fool. The Hierophant. The Lovers.

"And the Fool charges head-on to the path, while the Hierophant guides them on the path and the Lovers unite them throughout the path…"

Ding-dong. The doorbell rang.

Nozomi picked up the next card of the deck. It was The Hermit.

"Oh, Eli-chi, eh? Guess it's time…"

* * *

><p>Days since they first began training as iDol pilots under Section µ's, the second-years grew accustomed to their new life and training regime. All for the sake of everyone's safety and the survival of their school, they persevered.<p>

Using an abandoned school (also shut down by the government), it was converted to a massive training ground for µ's to operate. With the track all to themselves, the three second-years ran round laps under their captain's supervision.

"Stamina is what that determines if you live for another second on the battlefield!" she called out, "The battle might drag on forever if it has to and you must outlive your enemy."

"Uh… how m-many more l-laps must we go on?" Honoka panted.

Suddenly, an alarm sprang up. A loud siren erupted, with no apparent origin as though it was everywhere at once. Along with it, a familiar announcement was made.

"All residents of Tokyo, please cease all current activity. Avatar sighting has been determined in the city outskirts. All civilians are to evacuate to the nearest underground shelter for safety purposes. Self-Defence Force units are to mobilise for defence of national territory."

"Girls, this is it. Your first mission," Captain Minami said, "Go to your iDols at once. I will be at Central Command."

"Okay!" That was their reply, running off the track and into underground.

* * *

><p>Captain Minami also ran to the safety of the underground facilities, heading off to the Central Command. There at the Central Command, her technicians were already prepared and analysed the necessary information.<p>

"Ladies, what are we dealing with today?" she inquired.

"Avatar sighted to be from the seas and just reached the Home Islands."

"Threat level currently at Alpha. Avatar has not yet engaged with civilian or military targets."

"Cross-referencing the Avatar Compendium… Avatar's codename determined as Ymir."

"iDols are ready for departure."

"Engage target Ymir."

* * *

><p>Just outside the city of Tokyo, the earth shook and trembled at the footsteps of a giant. A walking iceberg was its cause. It had a vaguely humanoid shape, but that was all the similarities it had with humanity. It stood among skyscrapers and was without distinctive features, save the two holes on its face that seem like empty eye sockets that emit eerie lights from within.<p>

This creature was dubbed Ymir, named after the primordial frost giant of Norse mythology. It definitely befitted an Avatar of its size and crystalline appearance.

Currently engaging the crystal giant were some tanks of the JSDF, firing their rounds at the titanic being. Like flies, their firepower hardly scratched the giant and it just stomped through them. The crystalline giant was unstoppable.

However, marching from the city, the three µ's units were poised to halt Ymir's advances. Their human-like frames made them suitable for running about quickly. All of them were armed with their respective weapons and ready to take down the enemy.

"Wow, this is so surreal!" Honoka exclaimed upon the cityscape view thanks to the Interactive Movement System, "The view of the city is so great!"

"Honoka, be serious please!" Umi called out over the communications system, "This is not a game; this is war."

"All the best everyone…" Kotori said.

"Okay, I will catch Ymir's attention and standby as your archer," Umi reported, "You two prepare yourselves to fight him head-on."

The Clio stopped its movements and mounted itself on top of a skyscraper. It knelt down to take aim, locking on the bulky Ymir. An artillery bullet from it fired out from the long sniper cannon, precisely aimed at the giant's shoulders. That blast stumbled the mighty giant, backtracking by a step or two. Its two hollow 'eyes' turned to find both Calliope and Erato closing in on it.

Honoka began the fight proper by swinging Calliope's sword at Ymir, though the giant caught the weapon and simply flung away the iDol like a ragdoll. The iDol crashed onto the ground by Ymir's counterattack.

"Ouch… that really hurts…" she remarked.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori cried out.

But that was no time for exclamations; Ymir was reacting to their attacks with force. Its fist went on to attack Erato as well, which narrowly dodged the attack. The iDol fought back immediately, striking the beast with its drill-spear. The drill spun as the weapon stabbed into Ymir's fist, digging into its crystalline body.

The giant might have felt some pain, for it shook its fist and brushed Kotori's iDol aside. It would have crushed the iDol if not for a timely shot to Ymir's ankle by the distant support of the Clio.

"This guy is tough… How can we beat him?" asked Umi.

"He is not immune to pain; we just need to destroy its core," Kotori replied, "That light… It's inside its head."

"Okay, I will aim for it," Umi confirmed.

The Clio prepared for its next fire, launching the high-calibre round for the Avatar's head. This time, Ymir just extended the same arm that was just pierced by Erato's spear and clashed with the bullet. Despite forcing the Avatar back by a few metres, the giant hand crushed the bullet with golden liquid leaking out.

Ymir continued its march unhindered, this time heading towards the building where Clio was stationed. Erato and Calliope dashed towards the hulking Avatar.

"Has it realised my attacks?" Umi wondered.

"You shall not get to Umi-chan!" Kotori cried, stabbing the giant again, this time at its knees.

"Hiyah!" yelled Honoka.

Calliope joined in the attack, but with a slash on the other side's thigh. While scratching off some of its icy exterior, damage was considerably superficial and Ymir just advanced without care.

"If we can't stop it now…" Kotori cried.

"I could try shooting it at blank point, but what if it does the same as before…" Umi doubted.

"Everyone, we cannot despair!" Honoka called out, "We will just have to distract it so Umi-chan can have a clear shot."

"But what if I shot you two as well…" Umi questioned.

"Umi-chan, we have faith in your sniping! Just shoot when you feel it is the time," Honoka reassured her friend, "Now, Kotori-chan, you will strike from behind."

Calliope overtook Ymir and stabbed the giant Avatar with its spear repeatedly, striking into its chest many times over. Copying its comrade, Erato thrust its sword into the back of the giant. Confused by a two-front assault, Ymir simply stopped as it turned about wondering where to attack.

The giant slowly turned to its side and…

Its head was shot off by a round from the Clio, causing the Avatar to collapse and break away into thousands of tiny crystals and golden ichor spilling everywhere.

"Ymir is now neutralised." Hideko confirmed at the Central Command.

"Good, dispatch the recovery team," Captain Minami ordered.

"_Good job girls…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Captain Minami was about to retire to her quarters after issuing orders on the disposal of the defeated Avatar. However, as she was about to enter for rest, she found two guests already waiting for her there.<p>

Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi stood there, glaring at the captain. Both had also donned skin-tight bodysuits of an iDol pilot; the difference being Eli's light blue suit and Nozomi's violet suit.

"Chairwoman, wha…" Eli spoke.

"It's Captain or Madam in here, Ayase-san," the captain corrected.

"Ok... Madam, why did you drag those three girls into this?" Eli questioned, "I thought we agreed that the Student Council will bear the school's burden instead."

"Rest assure that I have nothing to do with Kousaka-san and the rest's involvement in µ's," Captain Minami explained, "Like you, they are equally eager to save the school too… at all costs and by any means."

"I should be bearing that burden!" Eli yelled, "You could have stopped them!"

"Wait, Eli-chi…" Nozomi interrupted, "It may not be a bad thing. If those girls are willing parties, they could become powerful allies for us. We should work with them."

"Nozomi, I already feel guilty enough to have dragged you into this," Eli said, "We don't need additional baggage."

"Eli-chi should trust others more often." Nozomi talked back, "Besides, a young girl living by herself needs something to while away time ya~"

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray for the first official Avatar battle in this series! I thought the fight might seem short, but then their opponent was not all that threatening or bizarre. <strong>

**The so-called "Avatar Compendium" referred in this chapter refers to a "holy text" recovered from a cult that held the names of all Avatars. Interestingly, they share names with many mythological beings and creatures.**

**Threat Level Alpha is not all that threatening, since Ymir had not reached the city yet. **

**And here's Tarot symbolism: **

**Honoka: The Fool (suits her status as protagonist and reckless nature)**

**Umi: The Hierophant (the guardian of traditional values)**

**Kotori: The Lovers (the glue of the second-year trio, as seen in the anime) **

**Eli: The Hermit (the isolated loner, who took things up upon herself)**


	4. The Charioteers

**Before we begin, this is where the AU really kicks in. In this AU iDol refers to a mecha, so the characters' backstories are slightly altered to fit in with the changed history of the world. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Charioteers<strong>

Despite the impending closure of the school, life still went on in Otonokizaka Academy for its remaining students and staff. However, attendance dropped since the school was about to close down anyway.

In the sole first-year class, homeroom period had not begun and so the students present mingled with one another while waiting for their teacher to arrive. Two students, Koizumi Hanayo and Hoshizora Rin, were chatting to each other in the free time.

"Rin-chan, have you seen the news?" Hanayo exclaimed, a rare occurrence for her.

"Must be something about iDols, right?" Rin guessed, already well aware of her childhood friend's patterns.

"Check this video out!" she continued, selecting the video player on her phone.

She laid the phone out on the table and repositioned herself to watch the video along with her best friend. She played the video, which was actually a news interview.

* * *

><p>"With A-Rise out of commission, the Japan Self-Defence Force has unveiled their latest last line of defence. They are the iDol Section µ's, hailing from Otonokizaka Academy of Tokyo. Recently, the three iDol pilots had defeated the Avatar identified by government sources as Ymir. The nation has them to thank for our safety. Now let's go in for a live interview with these girls."<p>

The video changed in a simple room, where the three members of µ's were seated with an interviewer.

"Ladies, please explain to the viewers your motivation as iDol pilots."

"To save our school!" Honoka instantly answered, "We plan to have the whole country to listen to our voices and cries, and save our beloved school."

"Your school must be lucky to have students like you. Which institute you're from?"

"Otonokizaka." Umi replied.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it amazing, Rin-chan?" Hanayo exclaimed, "To think we have iDols right here in this school! I must have their autograph!"<p>

"But doesn't Kayo-chin want to be an iDol since she was young?" Rin said, "You can be a hero like your mother."

"M-me, a he-hero?" Hanayo stuttered, "B-but…"

"But what nya?" Rin wondered, "All heroes have that burning passion to be one, right? And Kayo-chin has that in her."

"B-but Rin-chan has that burning passion and energy…" Hanayo said.

"M-me!" Rin exclaimed, "But Rin wants to be more feminine… Is being a hero a guy thing?"

"Rin-chan, only girls can pilot an iDol," Hanayo remarked.

* * *

><p>In the Student Council Room of Otonokizaka, Nozomi was consulting her Tarot cards by herself as always.<p>

Three cards had been laid down; two face-down and one face-up.

The Chariot.

"And to pull this unmoving chariot…"

She flipped open the other two cards.

The Strength. The Magician.

* * *

><p>Some time after school, the second-year trio were at the school's alpaca pen. For some reason, Otonokizaka used to breed alpacas. By this time, they were down to two specimens but that made them all the more treasured by students.<p>

Kotori was hugging the white alpaca, filling her skin with the creature's fluffiness. Not used to touching animals, Honoka and Umi only watched on as they discussed.

"Aw, so fluffy!" Kotori cooed.

"Honoka, must you be so upfront when you asked for our motivation?" Umi chided, "Now we are like mini-celebrities in campus. How can we show up in class?"

"C'mon Umi-chan, I was being honest about saving the school. That's why we became iDols to begin with," Honoka said, "Everything about this school cannot just go out like that. That's why…"

"Don't worry, fluffy one. We will let you go anywhere," Kotori was purely focused on the alpacas.

"In the worst case scenario, if the school closes, they may be sent to the zoo," Umi bluntly remarked.

It would seem that the alpacas comprehended that remark, as the other brown-furred alpaca growled and hissed at the blue-haired girl.

"You… I ha-have shot down an Avatar before!" Umi boldly boasted, "D-don't test me… I just ne-need my bow…"

"Umi-chan, don't hurt the fluffy ones!" Kotori protested.

"There, there," an additional voice called out.

Hanayo rushed to the alpacas' side, petting the aggressive brown-furred one. It seemingly calmed down with Hanayo's touch.

"I'm sorry, she tends to be quite sensitive…" Hanayo apologised, turning to see the trio, "Wait… y-you… you're… I-I've seen… I've seen you on TV! Somebody save me!"

"Uh… are you okay?" Honoka asked.

"I'm Koizumi Hanayo, one of your biggest fans!" she introduced, "I've seen the footage of you destroying Ymir and your interview! Sempai, you were great on camera… but you shine even more in real life!"

"You're… welcome…" Honoka replied, still surprised by this person's outburst.

"We… have fans…" Umi muttered, almost about to faint.

"Yup, we are doing our best to save the school and these cute fluffy ones. Right?" Kotori said, still hugging the white alpaca and the alpaca even bleated in response.

"Such a devoted cause… you would lay down your lives for!" Hanayo exclaimed, "This is amazing! I must tell Rin-chan!"

With that, Hanayo dashed off.

* * *

><p>While running off to find Rin, Hanayo paid no attention to her surroundings. In her head, the three iDols in her school appeared right before her. To summarise, she was star-struck and in awe.<p>

"They look even flashier in real life! Amazing!"

Engrossed was she in her little world, that Hanayo could not fathom her colliding into another person. She and the other party both fell onto the ground, with Hanayo's glasses dropping as well.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you klutz!"

"I'm sorry…" Hanayo meekly apologised.

The redhead who collided with Hanayo did not pay much attention to the apologetic shy girl, only picking up the spectacles that fell.

"Here you go," she said, "And don't misunderstand. I'm doing this so you can remember the face of the person you bumped into and engrave your guilt forever in your head."

The mysterious redhead then walked away, leaving Hanayo with her spectacles.

"_That neck-tie… Isn't she from my class?"_ Hanayo thought.

While adjusting her spectacles, Hanayo noticed something else on the ground. It was a card of some sort…

"_Nishikino Maki…"_ she mentally read out, _"A VIP membership card for… the Akihabara Games!"_

"Big news!" she finally exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Before Tokyo's evacuation, it had been the centre of Japanese pop culture. While most of that had moved to Osaka, electronics stores and game shops still remained in Akihabara.<p>

And among local game shops, the most famous was the Akihabara Games. It housed many of the latest games, and the centre of gaming culture in Tokyo… or what's left of it.

The VIP membership card Hanayo found by chance took her to this famous game shop, with Rin joining her. Both entered the store, and saw several people playing various games. All forms of games were available, ranging from first-person shooters, gacha, to racing games.

"Nyamazing!" Rin exclaimed, "Rin never went here before… But can't believe Nishikino-san is into these things. She's always so smart and serious, but she looks like she has a fun side nya."

"But she's somewhat scary…" Hanayo said, "Earlier, she scolded me for bumping into her… telling me to engrave my guilt forever in my head."

"So rude! Don't worry, Kayo-chin." Rin assured her friend, "Rin will force Nishikino-san to apologise to Kayo-chin."

"T-that's not what I meant!" Hanayo exclaimed, "I think she meant no harm. She even picked up my glasses… I just want to return the favour…"

"Aw, Kayo-chin is too kind sometimes…" Rin remarked, "But Rin likes that part of you. Okay, let's find Nishikino-san nya!"

"…Uh… but how…" wondered Hanayo.

"How, eh… how…" Rin echoed, "…. How… I don't know nya!"

"We can ask the shopkeeper," Hanayo suggested.

The two first-years approached the front desk, where an old man was tabulating accounts.

"Oji-san, did you see this redhead with hair this long and a very snarky tsundere attitude?" Rin asked, mimicking Maki's gestures from what little she recalled from class.

"Rin-chan, we have her picture..." Hanayo reminded, showing the VIP card.

"Oh… Pile-chan, is it?" the old shopkeeper responded.

"_Pile-chan?"_ the two thought.

"She's always here playing our finest iDol game, so I gave her the VIP card for her dedicated patronage to the shop," the shopkeeper droned on, "In fact, she's here playing that iDol game right now. You can join her there with the crowd chanting her name. You can't miss it."

* * *

><p>Heeding the shopkeeper's words, the duo ventured into the game shop in search of the so-called "crowd" where Maki was supposed to be.<p>

"Nishikino-san's so mysterious," Rin said, "Never knew she's a gamer, and she's still so smart… It's not unfair nya!"

"And why the pseudonym?" wondered Hanayo.

"Pile-sama! Pile-sama!"

A chorus of cheers grew only louder as the duo trekked, leading them towards their goal. After wedging their way through the small crowd of cheerers, they found two virtual reality booths. Two people were fighting the game, with both throwing punches and kicks. A screen was set up for curious onlookers to view, displaying a PvP match between two iDols.

Eventually, the victor of the match was announced and the man on the left knelt in defeat. The winner turned around and exited the booth; Maki's face was a familiar to both Hanayo and Rin.

"My Bastet-sama!" the man groaned.

"You should know that the Midnight Cats are pitiful in long-range," Maki elaborated, "I simply took advantage of that."

"Nishi…" Hanayo interjected.

"Who? It's just Pile here," Maki replied, "And what do you want?"

"Uh… uh…" Hanayo fidgeted while producing the VIP card she found, "You dropped this just now…"

"Uh… thanks…" Maki replied, her face slightly reddened.

"You can at least be more thankful to Kayo-chin!" Rin exclaimed, "And you better apologise to her for your rudeness and make it up for her!"

"If you guys can stop bothering me, I suppose…" Maki awkwardly replied, "I can help you with your homework, or any medical advice you need, or if you are curious about playing classical or jazz…"

"Wow, you're so talented," Hanayo admitted, "And I believe that's the latest version of iDol Festival you're playing. It's so cool!"

"Huh? It's nothing much really," Maki humbly explained, "It uses a watered down variant of the Interactive Movement System, so it only registers limb motion."

"Not just that!" Hanayo elaborated, "iDol Festival has a Story Mode where you can fight Avatars, with the option of modifying your iDol. This version even has a PvP Mode for challegnes. It is amazing, no revolutionary, in the gaming world!"

"Kayo-chin's at it again~" Rin sighed.

"You seem to know your stuff," Maki conceded, "How about this? You and I co-op to defeat an Avatar. This arcade is the only one in Tokyo with that option."

* * *

><p>After "persuading" the man to leave the booth, Hanayo occupied the left booth. Despite all her interest in iDol, it was her first time playing such a game at this level of virtual reality. While the actual system had visors, the game settled for screens. Four wrist and ankle braces were strapped on as focal points for the booth's sensors to detect motion.<p>

In the right booth, Maki stood here and was firm while selecting her iDol. From her looks, she was spoiled for choices.

"How about this?" she remarked.

Her screen displayed the iDol called Eos, piloted by Yuuki Anju of A-Rise.

"A-Rise eh?" Hanayo mused, "Then I think I will choose…"

Hanayo's screen displayed the iDol called Selene, piloted by Toudou Erena also of A-Rise.

"A-Rise co-op!" the crowd cried.

"And our foe will be… this guy," Maki continued, pressing a button.

All screens displayed the three-headed dragon demon Zahhak, the same Avatar that put A-Rise's career as iDol pilots to a rather premature end.

"A-Rise grudge match!" the crowd roared.

"Let's go… and your name?"

"Koizumi Hanayo. Our iDols are long-range, huh?"

"Just hit them and run about. It will not end up like real life."

* * *

><p>The virtual battle began with both Maki and Hanayo controlling the Eos and Selene and facing their opponent, the Avatar Zahhak. The crowd of fans erupted in cheer, with Rin looking on intently.<p>

Both girls moved their arms and legs rapidly, adopting various fighting stances. Though they were indeed punching and kicking the air, both seemed as though they were actually fighting the actual Avatar. Both of them had a clear understanding of the iDols they were controlling, using them to their potential.

"Pile-sama! Pile-sama!"

"_Amazing…"_ Rin thought.

From the back of the crowd, Nozomi silently looked on the screen and watched the fight.

"_The Strength has pulled The Chariot towards the talented Magician…"_

* * *

><p>From the screen, their fight with the virtual Avatar was displayed in all its glory. Two iDols with purple highlights were brawling a three-headed serpentine dragon that was supposed to be Zahhak. The heads of Zahhak were trying to bite onto the two agile iDols, fleeing from the heads while launching their attacks from afar. As one head was about to bite onto Selene, Eos' twin pistols shot out its eyes and that head was blinded.<p>

"Hanayo, just dash about. The eyes are all mine."

"Then again, the core is next."

Selene simply ran about the virtual landscape, as though playing a game of catch with the heads. With any head that nearly caught Selene, they were only repelled by Eos. If any went for Eos, Selene would just blast at the heads directly.

"Watch out, Nish… I mean, Pile-san!"

"Kayo-chin! Kayo-chin!"

"Pile-sama! Pile-sama!"

The blinding of the heads did not impede their movements, with all three heads still continuing their blind assault. However, their hit-and-run tactic managed to weaken or distract Zahhak to some extent. As the screen showed, as the serpentine beast moved about, a faint yellow light could be seen from the holes and defined well by the coiling body of Zahhak.

"The core is in sight! Hanayo, snipe that down!"

"Uh, okay!"

"_Snipe…"_ Rin thought, _"They are attacking the core!" _

Selene distanced itself even more, leaving Eos to fend off any attacks from the now-blinded heads. If they did not pursue Eos, it simply blasted at them until they did.

"Okay, I'm ready to fire! Go!"

From the safety of distance, Selene fired out a round towards the open spot in Zahhak's coiled body. The Avatar stopped movement and collapsed in a splatter of ichor.

"Game Over. You Win."

"Pile-sama! Kayo-chan!" the gathered crowd roared.

Both Maki and Hanayo left the booths, with Rin returning her friend's spectacles to their owner. Since the game was over, the crowd dispersed and went on their devices.

"It was lucky that we fought on a plain terrain." Hanayo chatted, "A-Rise fought it with so much obstruction that they couldn't do hit-and-run, or risk bringing the fight to the city."

"And those three heads make it almost impossible for one person to handle, so a co-op is the only way out," Maki explained further, "I must admit… that was a fun time playing with someone else."

"Huh? Don't you play this almost everyday?" asked Hanayo.

"Either solo fights or playing against random challengers…" Maki admitted, "This is my first time playing co-op."

"Oh… if you need someone to play with again… I can…" Hanayo said, before being interrupted by a tug of her arm.

"Let's go, Kayo-chin. Let's leave Pile-san here to her game," Rin bluntly and mockingly said.

As Rin was about to drag Hanayo away, Maki grabbed Hanayo's other hand and pulled her back.

"What's wrong with you?" Maki retorted, "Were you jealous of your best friend being with someone else?"

"No!" Rin shouted, "And we were in a hurry, right? You should be lucky you got your card back!"

"It's not like I need you to get this card back!" Maki yelled.

"You should stay out of our way!" Rin shot back, "At least Rin does not use pseudonyms, Pile-san!"

"P-please… don't fight…" Hanayo pleaded.

But both Maki and Rin gave each other death glares, frightening the meek Hanayo into an outburst for help.

"Somebody, please sa…" Hanayo cried out for help, but stopped by someone gagging her.

At this point, Nozomi had one hand gagging the almost-screaming Hanayo. But the more shocking part was her other hand, freely groping the first-year's breasts. The shocking picture was enough for both Rin and Maki to let go of the distraught girl.

"Hmm… I would say over 80… quite big for a first-year…" she droned in.

"Stop violating Kayo-chin!" Rin shouted.

"Rin, don't be rude to our upperclassman," Maki said, "She's our Student Council Vice-President, Toujou-sempai."

"My, how observant, Maki-chan~" Nozomi beamed, letting go of Hanayo, "I was merely helping Hanayo-chan here to defuse your situation. She must be honoured to have two classmates fighting for her ya~"

"Uh… uh…" Hanayo was still traumatised by the groping experience.

"But since you guys are disturbing the peace in uniform…" Nozomi continued, "All of three you are to report to the Student Council Room after school tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day, the school bell denoted another end to the school day with Otonokizaka students. While it meant the end of another school day, it was only the beginning of a private session in the Student Council Room for three first-years.<p>

Rin, Hanayo and Maki stood before Nozomi, who was reclining in the seat normally reserved for the President. Of course, since Eli was not around, Nozomi decided to take the chair to centre herself in the room.

"I'm sorry…" Hanayo muttered, "I-it's all my fault."

"Kayo-chin, if it were anyone's fault, it would be Pile-san here…" Rin accused, still glaring at Maki.

"You were the ones who insisted on going to that shop," Maki defended.

"If you girls don't make peace, I will give you three the breast rubs you will never forget." Nozomi threatened, a threat that kept them down, "I personally would like the three of you to make peace, so you girls are going to learn more about yourselves. See these cards before you."

Nozomi spread out 22 Tarot cards across the table, all of them facedown.

"These cards will see through your predicament and anxieties," Nozomi explained, "This will help you to understand one another."

"So it's like fortune telling nya…" Rin remarked.

"That's so illogical…" Maki scoffed off.

"Oh we have a cynic here," Nozomi laughed, "Pick any card, Maki-chan. They will see through your tsundere exterior."

Irritated, Maki singled out one card from the set and took it out. She flipped it face-up and everyone looked at the drawn card.

The Magician. Reversed.

"So talented eh, Maki-chan? A pity they have to be restricted~" Nozomi deduced.

"I-it's not my fault! I had to…" Maki cried.

"They?" wondered Rin.

"Nishikino… they own a private hospital," Nozomi continued, "Your parents definitely would like their only daughter to succeed them, to restrict their talented daughter to specific areas. You even hid your identity just to act unrestricted."

Maki said nothing, just her face reddening.

"_She can't do what she likes…"_ Rin thought.

"Okay, next is Rin-chan!" Nozomi went on.

Rin picked up a card from the remaining cards and revealed it.

The Strength. Reversed.

"What a waste… you doubt yourself too much," Nozomi said.

"Rin doubting? No!" Rin protested.

"Rin-chan always had issues with her image since she was young," Hanayo explained, "Just because some boys made those remarks, she changed out of those skirts."

"Kayo-chin!" Rin exclaimed.

"Why did you even let guys decide how you can be?" Maki chided, "You can wear whatever you like and no one can say otherwise."

"…" Rin bowed her head.

"And lastly, Hanayo-chan!" Nozomi beamed.

Like the previous two, Hanayo picked up a card from the leftover cards and opened it.

The Chariot. Reversed.

"Victory is so near, but you must be careful not to give up so easily," Nozomi said.

"I…" Hanayo murmured.

"Kayo-chin is always so hesitant, she doesn't like telling others about her dream to be an iDol pilot and is always so shy about it," Rin explained, "Kayo-chin should be proud she has an interest."

"And you should follow it through," Maki added, "You are very good, better than those regulars I've seen in the shop."

"I'm… sorry…" Hanayo murmured softly, almost inaudibly.

"Although all of you know more about yourselves, I will still not trust you three to get along just yet…" Nozomi said, "I know of a solution though… for Maki-chan to be true to her talents, for Rin-chan to not let gender stereotypes get to her, for Hanayo-chan to claim her victory… Have you seen the news? The latest iDol group, µ's…"

* * *

><p><strong>Admittedly, this is the longest chapter for now. And now for the trivia: <strong>

**Midnight Cats refer to another school idol group in Love Live, mentioned as one of the groups who passed preliminaries and even a small cameo in one of the episodes. I find Bastet a fitting name, as the cat guardian deity who protects Ra during his nightly journeys. **

**The iDols of A-Rise (Eos and Selene) are references to the children of the Titan Hyperion, so Tsubasa's iDol is obviously called Helios. This is just like how µ's iDols are named after the mythological Muses. **

**As mentioned in the beginning, the characters' backstories are somewhat altered for the sake of this fanfic. Hanayo's interest now lies in iDols, possessing knowledge over their many fights with the Avatars and her mum was a former iDol pilot in this AU. Maki still has talents in piano (classical and jazz, as she claimed in the anime), but she turned out more rebellious in this AU and secretly plays iDol games to 'de-stress' herself. **

**The Pile pseudonym is actually the stage-name for Maki's VA, Pile-san. **

**New additions to Tarot symbolism:**

**Hanayo: The Chariot (her wanting to achieve her idol dreams and the internal [her childhood dream] and external forces [Rin and Maki] involved)**

**Rin: The Strength (symbolising her inner strength and courage)**

**Maki: The Magician (talented)**

**And to answer a query from this anonymous Guest (if you are viewing this), well... Eli and Nozomi may have joined in as iDols, they are not part of µ's yet (and Eli seems to object having more members, especially from her school). And I would say The Hermit suits Eli the most. In the series, Eli serves as the mentor figure the others can look up to. **

**In my eyes, Hanayo is meek and has to be pulled about by her own desires and the encouragement of friends to triumph. In fact, I settled for The Chariot after remembering the scene from the anime where Hanayo was being pulled by both Rin and Maki to get her to join the second-years in µ's. **


	5. Sun of Lament

**Sun of Lament**

Underneath the emptying metropolis of Tokyo, the base Phoebus Apollo bustled with activity by government personnel. To be specific, Captain Minami and Nozomi were greeting three new recruits to µ's - Hanayo, Rin and Maki. They were present in the fitting room.

The three girls were in pure amazement at the new iDol suits tailored to fit them. The only difference was the individual suit's colour: Hanayo's green, Rin's yellow and Maki's red.

"This is unbelievable!" Hanayo exclaimed, "It's like cosplay!"

"Hanayo, this will be a soldier game from now on." Maki remarked, "And what happened to your glasses?"

"I'm wearing contacts. I think it would be more appropriate," Hanayo answered.

"Uh…" Rin murmured, groping at her non-existent bust.

"Rin-chan, don't worry. You look perfectly cute in that," Nozomi complimented, "Your blush adds on to your charm point."

"Really…" Rin cheered up slightly.

"What is going on?"

Eli was stomping towards the group, her face blackened in disgust.

"Captain, I thought we have spoken about this before! You cannot drag in more students from our school into this mess!" Eli shouted.

"She's scary…" Hanayo murmured timidly.

"It was my idea to bring them here, Eli-chi," Nozomi replied, "The cards told me that they would make a fine addition to µ's and they need the teamwork."

"Nozomi!" Eli cried.

"Look, Student Council President." Maki confronted, "You may be our boss in school, but in here, you have no power over us."

"Do you even know that your lives are at stake?" Eli yelled, "This is not a game; this is war."

"Of course we know the stakes!" Maki yelled in retaliation.

"Ayase-san! Nishikino-san!" Captain Minami tried to defuse the situation.

However, the alarm rang throughout Phoebus Apollo to declare another Avatar attack.

"All residents of Tokyo, please cease all current activity. Avatar sighting has been determined in the city outskirts. All civilians are to evacuate to the nearest underground shelter for safety purposes. Self-Defence Force units are to mobilise for defence of national territory."

"We have a problem on our hands. Ayase-san and Toujou-san, please sortie." The Captain ordered.

"No, just me… the rest of you, stay put." Eli insisted.

* * *

><p>In the Central Command of Phoebus Apollo, crew personnel geared up for another Avatar attack. Hideko and gang took up their usual seats, and analysed the situation at hand.<p>

"Cross-referencing the Avatar Compendium… Avatar codename determined as… Geras."

"For this mission, the Terpsichore will be dispatched," Captain Minami announced, having arrived in the room with the newly inducted first-years and Nozomi.

* * *

><p>The battle took place along the seashore, with a tall imposing figure emerging from the seas. Pale as death and with shrivelled skin, the creature stood on three legs – two being its feet and the third being an elongated 'arm' that formed a bony cane. It made an eerie moan with its gaping mouth, and its milky eyes were just as eerie.<p>

In short, this Avatar was the perfect caricature of an old man rotting in old age. A fitting name would be Geras, the personification of old age in Greek mythology. It slowly hobbled its way to shore, taking its time to make it.

Suddenly, a blue flash dashed towards the Avatar and rammed into it. It soon leapt into the sky and spun about before delivering a kick to Geras' head. The wrinkled Avatar hardly fought back, but the attacks merely slowed it down.

Inside the light blue iDol called Terpsichore, Eli glared at the stubborn Avatar still making its way to land.

"Eli-chi, this one is quite durable," Nozomi's voice called out, "Hitting it at high speeds is not going to help."

"I know!" Eli yelled.

There was hardly any time for chitchat, for Geras soon hobbled its way to land and waved its third leg to hit Terpsichore. Thankfully, its pace was so slow that the high-mobility Terpsichore dodged all of Geras' attacks with ease.

"Durable eh?" Eli taunted, "Try this!"

While dodging the Avatar's attempts for offense, Terpsichore extended its arm and a propulsion force accelerated the punch directed at Geras' chest. It pierced through the thin brittle chest, with the fist appearing through the other end and gripping the Avatar's core. The fist pulled back and ripped out the core, causing Geras to collapse along the beach like a dead whale.

"Harasho. Target neutralised."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Phoebus Apollo's Central Command, everyone saw the quick work done to destroy Geras. It was an impressive feat for a single iDol to achieve.<p>

"So fast…" Rin commented.

"_She fights like a dancer… and goes in for absolute brutality…"_ Maki thought.

"Amazing, she singlehandedly destroyed that Avatar…" Hanayo said.

"But didn't that happen in games a lot?" Rin asked.

"Games scaled down the Avatar's true power for the sake of competitive balance," Nozomi explained, "I can however assure you that the real Avatars you will be fighting are a lot more lethal... and are beyond a single iDol to fight."

* * *

><p>Evening, in the apartments of the more rundown districts left in Tokyo, it was the home of a student of Otonokizaka Academy. Despite her shortness and twin pigtails, her green necktie indicated her status as a third-year. She grabbed two full bags of grocery that might be too heavy for her, struggling to ring the doorbell.<p>

The door opened up, where a younger version of that girl appeared. The similarities were so striking, that they were without doubt sisters. The only difference was the side-ponytail of the smaller girl.

"Nico-ni is back!" the little girl chanted, "How was saving the world from those mean Avatars?"

"Kokoro, those Avatars never stood a chance against the Universe's Number 1 iDol nico~" Nico replied, "And is Mum still out at work?"

"Yup," Kokoa replied, "Kokoa is watching that fight you shown us with Kotaro."

"I see… I will have dinner ready in half an hour, so behave nico~" Nico beamed.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Nozomi was peacefully playing with her Tarot cards. Nine such cards had been set on the table, with only six of them face-up.<p>

The Fool. The Hierophant. The Lovers. The Chariot. The Strength. The Magician.

"So next on the list will be…"

She flipped open the next card in the set.

The Sun.

"A ray of eternal sunshine that never falters, true or fake…"

Nozomi took a card from the remainder in the deck, and saw it.

The Moon. Upright.

"But she hides herself in deception… a white lie that is ultimately a reflection of the true Sun…"

* * *

><p>The next day, it was business as usual in Otonokizaka Academy's lunch period. In the rooftop of the school and out of prying eyes, Honoka and her closest friends were chatting with the first-years who recently became part of µ's.<p>

"So you were volunteered in by Toujou-sempai, as I understand," Umi reiterated, "Are you girls okay with this?"

"Hey, don't be like the Student Council President!" Maki protested, "I don't know about those two, but this is my selected path."

"Maki-chan's right! I don't like how she's so stuck up just because she's older and more beautiful and so smart and…" Rin added.

"Since when I allowed you to call me by name…" Maki interrupted but met with Rin's pouting face, "…Okay fine, you guys can call me Maki… we'll be working together anyway."

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" Rin beamed.

"Don't worry, Hanayo-chan! With us around, you won't regret joining us in µ's!" Honoka exclaimed loudly.

"Uh…" Hanayo was somewhat intimidated by Honoka's energy.

"Honoka-chan, you are scaring her," Kotori calmed down her friend, before turning to Hanayo, "I'm sorry. She's still pumped up from telling everyone in class about us defeating Ymir."

"Ahem…" Umi coughed, "Back to Ayase-sempai… you mentioned she wanted us out of this conflict."

"She constantly blamed the chairwoman about dragging in students," Maki replied.

"Oh, that would be my bad…" Honoka apologised, "I didn't know that Kotori's mum and the President would fall out like that."

"You had always been that impulsive…" Umi bemoaned.

"But the President's so strong… she singlehandedly destroyed Geras yesterday," Hanayo voiced out.

"Remember what Toujou-sempai said…" Maki reminded, "The Avatars are beyond a single iDol to fight."

However, unbeknownst to them, the walls had ears and someone was eavesdropping on them. Behind the door that led to the rooftop, Nico peeped into the door and put her ears close to it.

Suddenly, something… or someone grabbed her chest and crushed it tightly.

"NO!"

"Who's there?" Maki cried, slamming open the door to find nothing odd, "Huh?"

"_Someone's eavesdropping on us… ever since we've joined µ's…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Further down the flight of stairs and out of sight, Nico and her mysterious assaulter laid there silently. Nozomi tugged onto Nico as if she were her stuff animal, still groping her breasts.<p>

"Nico-chi, eavesdropping is bad you know," Nozomi lectured, still groping away, "And they didn't grow much since your first year here."

"So is groping. Get your claws off me!" Nico cried.

Nozomi released the petite girl from her grip and turned Nico to face her, face to face. Sadly, their height difference wound up with Nico being in Nozomi's bosom.

"What do you want, you breast fiend?" Nico demanded.

"You've been overhearing those girls for some days, right?" Nozomi said, "As part of the Student Council, I am merely expressing concern for a potential stalking case ya."

"Stalking… isn't that what you've been doing?" Nico shot back.

"Of course, who won't want to stalk the Universes' Number 1 iDol, Nico-ni?" Nozomi teased.

"What?" Nico exclaimed.

Nozomi calmly displayed the upright The Moon card in front of Nico's face.

"The cards have told me a grave fib that runs deep," Nozomi went on, "How about instead of lying about it and envying others for it, join them."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Nico replied, feigning ignorance.

"I can tell. The cards have revealed all to me," Nozomi said.

"You join them yourself!" Nico cried.

"Alas, but I am… well, not officially…" Nozomi admitted, her face closing in to Nico's face, "But surely you would make a fine addition. You know you want to…"

Nico, at this point, squirmed her way out of Nozomi's bear hug and simply ran down the steps. The spiritual girl sighed, but simply walked down as well.

"_An iDol… No, Nico has given up on that dream…"_ she thought, while running.

* * *

><p>Later that day, as Nico was returning home, she found both a pleasant and unpleasant surprise waiting for her there. For one thing, her mother finally managed to return before her and was making dinner.<p>

The bad news was the guest who made herself home. Nozomi was braiding Kokoa's side-ponytail into twin tails styled after hers, with Kotaro probing the busty girl's chest with a toy mallet.

"Nico-ni is back!" Kokoro announced.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here…" Nico stuttered, pointing at Nozomi.

"Hello, Universe Number 1 iDol-san," Nozomi cheerfully called out, so cheerful was her tone that it was more mocking than anything else.

"Ah Nico, your Student Council Vice-President is here for a visit," Mrs Yazawa called out from the kitchen.

"Hello Nico-ni, your friend is so nice," Kokoa said, "She even did my hair to look like hers, see?"

"Washi~" Kotaro moaned out, still beating Nozomi's breasts.

"Nozomi… in my room… now…" Nico said, dragging Nozomi away from her siblings.

* * *

><p>The two of them went inside Nico's room, adorned with soft toys and a multitude of iDol merchandise. Models of various types of iDols and Avatars were carefully preserved, along with recorded DVDs of the various iDols' careers still sealed in plastic wrappers.<p>

"Quite an iDol otaku, Nico-chi…" Nozomi laughed, "But there's nothing wrong with having a hobby."

"What are you really here for?" Nico shouted, "Leave my family out of this!"

"Your family? But they are every reason for all your actions and the course you have chosen." Nozomi answered calmly, "You wanted to be an iDol since young, and you worked hard for it. You wanted that path so badly, and yet refused the call in the end…"

"Stop. Just stop." Nico relented, burrowing herself in her bed, "You don't understand…"

Nozomi gently smiled and showed Nico The Sun card.

"The night is only temporary, the Sun will always rise at the end of night," Nozomi explained, "All despair shall die with the night. I offer to you salvation… if you wish for it…"

"Just who the hell are you, Nozomi?" Nico asked.

"Your Student Council Vice-President," she replied with a catlike grin.

* * *

><p>Later into the night, with the three younger siblings asleep, Nico's room had another visitor – her own mother.<p>

"Nico, are you alright?" her mother asked, "You've been down since your friend came by. Please don't tell me your grades are in the red. Ah, I can really handle things at home on my own."

"No Mum, I am still part of the family and will keep it afloat," Nico said, "But things are tougher nowadays, are they."

"Yes, I could never get the lottery draw right," Mrs Yazawa admitted, "Relocation is harder as time goes by. I doubt we can move out in time if the worst happens."

"Uh Mum… I think I have a way to get us all out of Tokyo…" Nico said, "My friend… she pulled some strings… but…"

* * *

><p>The following day, in the base Phoebus Apollo, the members of µ's had been called in by the captain for an important meeting. Even Eli and Nozomi attended despite Eli's protests against the other girls' enlistment. All of them sat in a conference room, with Captain Minami in front.<p>

"Everyone, we are here today to introduce to you our latest addition to µ's," Captain Minami began, "May I now invite her in."

The door opened and Nico came in. She instantly made a cutesy pose with her hands making a strange gesture with her third and fourth fingers tucked in, her face beaming in radiant smile.

"Nico-nico-ni~ Reporting for duty is everyone's Number 1 iDol, Yazawa Nico-nico!" she introduced.

"I think I want to vomit," Maki remarked.

"That was kinda lame…" Rin added.

"What did you people say…" Nico eerily glared at the two.

"…Uh, thank you…" the captain continued, "Yazawa-san will be working with us as our ninth official iDol pilot and…"

"Captain, I'm sorry, but I don not see myself or Nozomi as part of this team," Eli interrupted, "Once again, you've dragged others into this."

"You cannot just lord over us!" Rin cried.

"President, I only wanted to save the school!" Honoka exclaimed.

"And I… Nico has her own reasons to do this…" Nico muttered, looking at Nozomi.

"We have chosen this path on our accord." Kotori voiced out, "This has nothing with Mum, I mean… the captain."

"President, I understand your intentions," Umi rebuked, "but it is wrong simply dismiss us."

Frustrated, Eli stomped out of the conference room. Nozomi stared at her departed friend, joining her soon after.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Nozomi returned to her private apartment. She drew out a card from her Tarot deck.<p>

The Hermit. Reverse.

"_Alone and into darkness, the Hermit walks…" _

Nozomi then took out a book from her shelf, browsing through its pages. The book's title was "Avatar Compendium", an old book with yellowing pages.

"And despair to all the land plagued by the endless night." She read out.

* * *

><p><strong>At last, all of µ's are brought together... well, Eli is not onboard with having the others around and Nozomi... uh, it's mostly a mystery. I did not expect to have them join in the same order as the anime, but it turned out that way in the end. <strong>

**As for Tarot symbolism,**

**Nico: The Sun (optimism, her "never-say-die" attitude)**

**Also, I would say Nico would be the most OOC among the cast and her personality would be a mix of her anime and manga personas (i.e. the Manga Nico was less bitter and even wanted to enrol in UTX; her first appearance even have her taking selfies with Maki and responding positively to Honoka and gang as µ's). **


	6. Endless Night

**Endless Night **

At the school courtyard of Otonokizaka, Umi and Nozomi were resting under the huge tree famous on campus. The meeting was on purpose and with agenda.

"So Umi-chan, I 'ma guessing you're here to ask me about Eli-chi," Nozomi assumed.

"That is correct," she replied, "I understand her intentions, but she cannot just dismiss us without a thought."

"Eli-chi destroyed an Avatar all by herself," Nozomi pointed out, "She is on a league of her own…"

"But you said that the Avatars are beyond the ability of a single iDol to defeat," Umi said, "I, no, all of us would really want to work with the President. She just needs to open up to us."

"Ah, Eli-chi acts like an aloof big sister… oh wait, she is an aloof big sister," Nozomi quipped.

"I-I never heard of her having siblings…" Umi remarked.

"A little sister… Alisa-chan, I think…" Nozomi named, "But due to circumstances in Japan, Alisa-chan is now in Russia. But back to Eli-chi, do you know her grandmother was alumnus?"

"Really?" Umi startled.

"Yup, always close to her granny as a child. When she knew granny's favourite high school was closing down, she would do anything to keep it afloat," Nozomi explained.

"_Do anything…"_ Those words played out in Umi's mind.

"Just like Honoka, she dragged us into this mess just to save the school where our mothers used to study," Umi mused, "So Toujou-sempai, what is your reason to be involved in this?"

"Seeing Eli-chi suffering for the entire school and with no one appropriating her effort, her sacrifice, I definitely would be by her side." Nozomi answered, "Behind every Student Council President, there must be a Vice-President."

"Toujou-sempai, you are mistaken. We do appropriate Ayase-sempai's efforts," Umi said, "That's why we can't let her suffer alone. This is our school and we will save it, together."

"Eli-chi cannot be swayed by elegant words, only actions will," Nozomi warned.

"_Which of you can guide the Hermit into the light?"_ Nozomi thought.

* * *

><p>Nightfall, in Eli's residence, after cooking a simple dinner of cup noodles, Eli was on the phone. She was still in her school uniform, though being at home for some time by then.<p>

"Yes Alisa, I will be back in Russia after graduation. I just need to settle some matters in Japan. Oh, Babushka wants to speak to me? Okay."

The voice on the phone cut off for a second, replaced by a much elderly voice.

"Babushka, how is Russia?"

"Elichika, nice to hear from you." That voice spoke. "Russia never changes; the names change, but she always stays the same. What about Japan, that quaint little town I once lived in?"

"Times are bad with the Avatar attacks. They are moving out the locals and scrapping whatever they can salvage."

"I see… and Otonokizaka too…"

"Yes, they are planning to close down the school. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Elichika. You did your best. I am only saddened that I cannot see her one last time. I am only proud that my cute and clever Elichika will graduate from Otonokizaka as well."

"Babushka, I promise you that Otonokizaka will stand. I will do whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>Later at night, Umi sat down at the small garden behind her house and was in the middle of a phone call with Honoka.<p>

"So the President also wants to save the school."

"Correct Honoka, but she appears not to want to drag others in her path."

"Except for Toujou-sempai… Were the rumours about them true?"

"Rather than rumours, we should prioritise on our work as iDol pilots. Although I admit it is dangerous for us, I cannot tolerate the fact that she has to bear the school's burden alone."

"Don't worry Umi-chan! We will support the President! Otonokizaka is not jus her school, or Honoka's school; it is everyone's school."

"Indeed… And by the way, do you think it's especially dark tonight?" Umi glanced upward to the dark sky.

"Huh? It's night time; it should be dark." Honoka dismissed Umi's concerns, also looking out through her window.

* * *

><p>The same night, Maki was alone in her room partaking in among one of her many skillsets – stargazing. Since the city's relocation, the city skyline declined and the stars were more visible. There was less need to go to the family villas just to witness the sky of stars.<p>

"What?"

However, as Maki looked through her telescope, she saw darkness. Only darkness, the night seemed darker than usual. Even the faintest light was gone. There were no stars, not even a moon.

"I don't understand… The forecast said tonight would be clear." Maki remarked, "And tonight's not even a new moon."

* * *

><p>The next day, the 'night' still continued… in Tokyo at least. The entire perimeter of the city was cloaked in a veil of darkness, turning what that should be daytime into eternal night.<p>

Nozomi was paying Eli a visit, already pressing on the doorbell for a few minutes.

At last, the door opened and Eli showed up. Her face seemed oddly spooked, and the house seemed to be flooded by lights.

"Eli-chi, you will never sleep with this much light." Nozomi teased.

"Nozomi, did you see the news? It's still dark… at 12 pm!" Eli exclaimed, "Is this a nightmare?"

"Well, school has been cancelled due to unforeseen weather." Nozomi said, "But the Captain received Intel from the government. They suspect it's the work of an Avatar."

"Huh? W-where is it?" asked Eli.

"No idea, but the darkness is definitely its handiwork," Nozomi continued, "It hasn't truly manifested itself yet."

"S-so… we h-have to s-stop it… t-the d-darkness…" Eli stuttered.

"Eli-chi, it's okay. The Captain has considering sending Umi-chan and…" Nozomi reassured.

"No, I cannot let them suffer. My pride as Student Council President is on the line," Eli cried, her internal fire blazing again.

Eli tried walking out, and then dashed back to the safety of her home.

"Wait a second! I will get my torchlight!" she hollered.

"_Eli-chi, your lantern is not enough to overcome the night…"_ Nozomi thought.

* * *

><p>In the base Phoebus Apollo, the members of µ were gathered in the Central Command with the captain and her technicians. Hideko and gang were busy analysing everything possible about this bizarre Avatar.<p>

Nozomi joined in, barging in to the room.

"Toujou-san, you look flustered," the captain said.

"Eli-chi… Eli-chi, s-she's taking off on her own!" Nozomi panted.

"Ayase-san, cease this instant!" Captain Minami ordered.

"No response from the Terpsichore."

"Then can we withdraw the Terpsichore?" she asked.

"No, the elevator's jamming! We can't withdraw the Terpsichore!"

"So impulsive…" Maki remarked, looking aside afterward, "Huh?"

She noticed Hanayo, busy doodling away on her notebook.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh… r-recording the A-Avatar manifested…" Hanayo stuttered, "I-it's an old hobby of mine…"

Hanayo displayed her notebook, filled with various drawings and notes relating to the Avatars. Dates, place manifested, casualties; all were recorded in the notebook.

* * *

><p>At the docking bays, preparations were made to deploy the Terpsichore. Despite efforts to keep it from deployment, malfunction kept it going. Nothing could stop Eli's battles.<p>

Inside the iDol, Eli stood calmly in contemplation.

"_I am only saddened that I cannot see her one last time."_ Babushka said that last night.

"_Yes, if you wish to save this school, save the nation too. Defeat each and every Avatar. Send your wishes to the highest echelons of society with your sacrifice."_ The Chairwoman suggested so.

"_I will always follow Eli-chi."_ Nozomi supported her.

"_President, I only wanted to save the school."_ Honoka pleaded her.

"_But it is wrong to simply dismiss us!"_ Umi voiced out.

"This school, everyone… I will defend them with… MY LIFE!" Eli yelled, "Terpsichore, let's dance!"

The massive iDol was soon propelled by the platform it stood upon, forcing it upward to the surface. It entered the surface world, a city covered by a false night. All of Eli's calm and troubles just vaporised.

"The darkness… I forgot!" she screamed, "Somebody, save me!"

* * *

><p>Eli's cries were heard even inside the Central Command, thanks to the communication system in place. The girls of µ's were puzzled.<p>

"What just happened?" Kotori asked.

"Terpsichore's crouching there like a sitting duck… What's going on?" Captain Minami demanded to know.

"She stole Kayo-chin's catchphrase nya…" Rin frowned.

"Rin, be serious." Maki commented.

"Ah… Eli-chi has always been afraid of the dark… ghosts and monsters too, but mainly 'cos of the dark," Nozomi explained, "She boldly charged in despite her fear, to fight the fights she don't want others to fight."

"Ho, didn't know the perfect Ayase Eli has such a weakness," Nico remarked.

"Oi, now's not the time for this!" Maki snapped.

"We have to help the President. She needs us now!" Honoka declared, "Please Chairwoman-san, we have to help her!"

"Kousaka-san, it's Madam or Captain." Captain Minami reminded, "But it is not wise to fight an enemy without knowing it."

"The President kinda scares me…" Hanayo voiced out, "A-and what if she still does not work with us afterwards…"

"If she wants to fight alone, let her be!" Nico said.

"Please!" Honoka pleaded again, "We are all iDol pilots and we have to fight on together!"

"We sound like a sports team, Honoka…" Umi pointed out, "But I agree. She also wants to save the school and everybody; that's why we are here."

"Kotori will also fight!" Kotori agreed.

"Eli-chi may act tough and aloof, but she is a maiden at heart." Nozomi admitted.

"Not all of us are here to save the school…" Maki remarked, "…But we all have to fight for, I'm sure. It can't be helped then."

"So we're going to fight?" Rin asked.

"Fine!" Nico pouted, "…Let's save… her, Eli…"

"N-now!" Hanayo exclaimed, "I mean, okay."

"Let's go!" Honoka cried, "µ's, FIGHT ON!"

* * *

><p>Outside in the darkened city, the Terpsichore was reduced to a crouching position and its pilot plagued by phobia. Eli was in no position to fight this mysterious Avatar.<p>

"This… this is so stupid!" she cried, tears welling up, "Why the darkness… Wait…"

She glanced upward, where small firefly-like lights flickered in the darkness. There were many of such lights, the only lights in the sea of darkness.

"Harasho… Cannot give up now…" she said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Central Command had just finished their analysis of the mysterious blackness. The members of µ's had run off to for sortie, ready to move out as well.<p>

"We cannot get a perfect estimate of its area, but it was definitely expanding since last night by feeding off radiation."

"What is more surprising is its width of 3 millimetres. It is practically just a sheet of black algae in the sky."

"And those lights… they should be its core, or pieces of it."

"The whole thing, that's the Avatar!" Captain Minami exclaimed.

"Yes. And its name is... Apep?"

"The sun-swallowing serpent of Egyptian mythology." Nozomi suddenly called over the communication network, "It may not look like a snake, but I can see why it is the causer of eclipses."

"Girls, prepare µ's for take-off. Your first mission starts now!"

"Roger!" a chorus of voices responded.

* * *

><p>Back to the darkened city, Eli's Terpsichore followed the lead of the glowing lights in the dark sky. Without other alternatives, she blindly followed them.<p>

Unbeknownst to her, several of these lights gathered and merged with one another. Their glow became stronger, like the eerie lights of an Avatar core.

"That light…" Eli muttered.

"Eli-chi, stop!"

She did stop… which was fortunate since a volley of missiles destroyed the congregating light and broke the fragile layer of Apep. Light slowly sieved through the false sky.

The source of the cry and attack was from Nozomi, controlling an iDol of her own. Unlike the other iDols, this one sacrificed mobility for bulk and firepower. Cannons and missiles decked its huge violet frame, making it a moving fortress of sorts. It moved about using tank treads, instead of the Interactive Movement System.

"Do you like this Polyhymnia?" Nozomi asked.

"Nozomi, is that you?" asked Eli, "I thought I told you…"

"I told you that I would always follow Eli-chi." Nozomi cut her off, "Listen, that thing up there is the Avatar and those lights are the pieces of its core."

"But how can I destroy them if they are spread out?" Eli cried.

"You don't… but we can…" Nozomi smugly replied.

"µ's, roll out!" Honoka yelled, leading the charge of several other iDols.

"You didn't… I told you…" Eli shouted.

"Sempai, let's fight together!" Honoka interrupted, "Together, even the darkness will die!"

Meanwhile, the Clio aimed its sniper gun towards the sky and fired a shot. Against the thinly layered Avatar, it broke through it like paper. The torn area exposed the rays of the Sun and lit up the darkened land.

However, that small piece was slowly consumed by the darkness again. A volley of missiles from Polyhymnia widened the gap even further, tearing a bigger hole into the black fabric.

"See, we got one another's backs covered," Nozomi said.

A yellow-coloured iDol, heavily streamlined like the Terpsichore, gripped tightly onto another green-coloured iDol that was armed with twin pistols. With a mighty thrust from the yellow iDol's lower body, the green iDol was hoisted into the sky and it fired rounds at the various lights and tore small holes into Apep.

"Euterpe is good to go!" Hanayo cried out.

"And Rin and Thalia are having fun!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

On the opposite end, two more iDols were working in tandem to tear apart Apep. The red-coloured iDol leapt into the sky and while in mid-air, two whip-like blades shot out from its wrists and cut through Apep. It was assisted by a pink-coloured iDol armed with twin scythes, also leaping about and tearing through Apep.

"Hey, Nico-chan! Get out of my way!" Maki yelled, "Your Melpoemene is getting in my way!"

"Stop doing that gymnast thing with Uranus!" Nico yelled back, "And it's Nico-sempai!"

"It's Urania, you idiot." Maki corrected.

"Are you sure, Nozomi?" Eli questioned, "Those two over there look like they would kill each other."

"Nah, they're just expressing their love like true tsunderes do." Nozomi said.

"And we are always here, having each other's back!" Honoka declared, "Together, we can overcome all Avatars and save the school, our friends and everyone!"

"Honoka-chan, look out!" Kotori cried.

At that moment, Erato threw its spear towards Apep and hit straight at another congregation of lights. The spear fell afterwards, to be caught by Terpsichore. It returned the spear to its rightful owner.

"Sempai… thank you!" Kotori thanked Eli.

"Now's not the time for formalities. Let's destroy this thing… together!" Eli cried.

"Okay! Let's go!" Nozomi cried, firing rampantly towards the sky and disintegrating the body of Apep.

While Polyhymnia, Clio and Euterpe fired their ranged weapons at the fabric-like body of Apep, Terpsichore and Thalia dashed across skyscrapers and ripped Apep into pieces. The other iDols also joined in to attack whatever's left of the Avatar.

With some pieces without a core, they just fell to the ground and dissipated into golden rain. Due to µ's teamwork, only one fragment of Apep was left – a small piece of blackness occupying the sky and hovering over the city. The glow of the remainder of its core paled in comparison to the shining daytime sun.

"Just that one left," Eli said, "Do we have firepower left?"

The three long-range attackers shook the heads of their iDols.

"It's okay," Eli said, turning to Calliope, "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Uh… Kousaka Honoka!" she replied.

"Okay Honoka, backtrack by 500 kilometres and run towards me." Eli instructed.

Following her senior's words, Calliope retreated away from the rest and ran towards them again. As it was close to clashing with Terpsichore, the light blue iDol grabbed hold of Calliope and spun it around.

"Don't get too dizzy!" Eli cried, "Now, look straight!"

On her call, Terpsichore let go and set Calliope flying towards the black mass. With a single slash, the last of Apep was destroyed.

"And cut!" both shouted.

* * *

><p>After the gruelling battle, the members of µ's gathered at the bridge where their respective iDols rested. Eli and Nozomi stood on one end, with the rest on the other side.<p>

"I still think it is too dangerous for you girls…" Eli began, "So we will sure to look out for you."

"From how that went out today, you need us more instead." Nico remarked.

"At least she's needed, unlike someone…" Maki chided.

"You insolent first-year!" Nico yelled.

"Welcome to the team, Ayase-sempai!" Umi declared.

"Just call me by name; that's Ayase Eli," she insisted, "I acknowledge you, all of you."

"Ok… Eli-sempai…" Umi called.

* * *

><p>After a long day that was their first mission as µ's, Nozomi retreated to the private sanctuary that was her house. Wasting no time, she put herself to work.<p>

She took The Hermit card that was reversed, and flipped it upright.

"She did overcome the night, but only with the help of others. Now she is the beacon that guides others through the night."

She then took out another Tarot card, The Magician in Reverse.

"_Balance all your tricks, Magician-chan…" _

"Oh well… back to work."

Putting away the card, she unrolled a map detailing the old largely abandoned city. Circling portions of the map with a pencil, she solemnly pondered over the spots highlighted.

* * *

><p><strong>With all of µ's assembled, the Origin Arc has become an end and this is also the first chapter of the next arc of this fanfic. <strong>

**To answer ****Whoknows (if you are viewing this), this fanfic is superficially inspired by Sunrise's Idolmasters Xenoglossia. Besides the name and superficial concept, there is almost to no similarities between the two. I would envision the iDols to resemble something like Eva, as a side-note. **

**Originally, I considered giving Apep some offensive power via laser beams... but opted not to. That said; it does have special abilities. **


	7. Noblesse Oblige

**Noblesse Oblige **

After another day at Otonokizaka, Maki tagged along with the duo, Hanayo and Rin. Since middle school, she preferred to go her own way. Yet, ever since she was conscripted to µ's, she hanged more with others, particularly the girls who were her comrades.

This time, they were dining out in a popular fast food place. Their efforts were split between eating and chatting. Of course, their chats revolved around the dangerous realm of iDols and Avatars.

"I can't believe it!" Hanayo exclaimed, "We are all over the news since the False Eclipse Event! We are famous nationwide!"

"Kayo-chin is a hero nya~" Rin chimed in.

"M-me… no, it was Eli-sempai and Honoka-sempai who defeated Apep in the end." Hanayo asserted.

"Don't put yourself down, Hanayo. All of us played a part that fight." Maki pointed out, "It was a team effort."

"That's right! It is all nine of us who defeated that Avatar!" Rin shouted.

"Perhaps we should keep it down." Maki requested, "I was already pestered by two girls for pictures taken with me just now."

"Aw, Maki-chan is so modest…" Rin laughed.

"Hush." Maki whispered, placing her finger in front of the catlike girl, "I have been getting this feeling that I'm being watched. Do you notice it?"

"Huh? Nope…" Rin sheepishly answered.

"Watched? You mean, like, by the media…" Hanayo wondered, fidgeting.

"I don't know… but since I've entered µ's, I got this strange feeling…" Maki said, "I think we should be careful."

* * *

><p>An adjacent table away, a man in trench coat sat with only an emptied cup of coffee. His appearance was obscured by his pair of sunglasses. His phone was laid down on that table, with a voice recorder app activated.<p>

The man sat there motionlessly, with occasional glances at his target.

* * *

><p>Later, the three first-years finished their meal and proceeded to exit the outlet. The mysterious man also got up at that moment, trailing behind the three girls leaving the outlet.<p>

The sliding door opened for the first-years to leave the outlet, with the man distanced so that it would not open for him. Waiting for a second, he continued walking and the door slid open… only to find the three first-years facing him at the doors.

"You! You have been following us, right?" Maki yelled.

The man did not reply, simply dashing out of the shop and into the streets.

"Wait!" Rin cried, charging ahead to pursue the man.

Both Maki and Hanayo followed the two, wanting answers to this strange stalker of theirs.

"W-who could this guy be?" Hanayo panted, "The media?"

"He looks suspicious to me… A spy? Kidnapper?" Maki suggested, "But can Rin catch him?"

"Don't worry. Rin-chan's specialty is track," Hanayo said.

* * *

><p>Rin continued her ruthless pursuit of the mysterious man, never losing sight of him across the streets of Tokyo. The man was slowly being worn out by Rin's sheer tenacity to get him.<p>

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" That was Rin's mantra as she chased the man.

"_That girl… her stamina is comparable to… Wait!"_

Noticing the flight of steps he was approaching, the man climbed them. Rin followed him, also climbing the stairs.

"_I could take refuge at the shrine above. That girl will only be chased out by the monks…" _

The man's movements were halted abruptly with him colliding into something soft. He fell back and knocked out by his fall. Rin managed to catch up at this point too.

"Huh? Nozomi-chan?" Rin blurted out.

"Hey there, Rin-chan!" Nozomi cheerfully waved, "Who is this strange man?"

* * *

><p>Soon, both Maki and Hanayo were called in to meet up at the Kanda Shrine. After their rendezvous with Rin and Nozomi, attention was turned to the strange man kneeling in the open courtyard and tied down by ropes.<p>

"Uh… w-what's with the ropes?" Hanayo asked.

"Shibari, the art of tying up people descended from the older tradition of Hojojutsu," Nozomi replied.

"Nozomi-sempai was worried he would escape," Rin added.

"Okay, let's interrogate him." Maki said, approaching the mysterious man.

The man in question was all tied, with his hands bound together behind him in a cross pattern. Both his legs had been tied as well, so movement was completely sealed. The rope tied around him elaborately, looping through his neck and entire body.

"I could scream for help, Nishikino-san…" he said.

"You can try; hardly anyone visits this sacred place nowadays." Nozomi said, "This temple housed the guardian of this city, yet with the city fallen to the Avatars… faith in its guardian was lost. No one really comes here nowadays."

"So start talking!" Maki demanded, kicking the man in his groin.

"Fine! If you must know…" the man confessed, "You can refer to me as Nero. I'm a private investigator from Yokohama."

"A private investigator?" Hanayo exclaimed.

"Who sent you?" Maki continued her interrogation, "What is their purpose?"

"I'm not entitled to betray my clients…" Nero said.

Nero's response was cut off by Nozomi pressing herself on his back, her hands gripping on his chest.

"Nero-san, I suggest you cooperate with us… or else your chest will never feel the same again… Hue-hue…" Nozomi threatened.

"Arg… your parents… they hired me to trail you…" Nero admitted.

"My parents!" Maki exclaimed.

"Maki-chan's parents!" the other exclaimed, as well.

* * *

><p>By evening, the storm was brewing in the Nishikino estate. Maki stomped in her house, wanting to see either one of her parents for answers. Seeing her mother, she stomped towards her.<p>

"Mama, what's the deal with the spy?" she demanded.

"So you've found out about Nero-san… He wasn't as good as the ads professed," her mother remarked.

"So you did send him!" Maki shouted.

"I can assure you that it is for your good. Otherwise, I wouldn't have known your dangerous activities," Mrs Nishikino justified, "Hanging out with those girls, doing such dangerous acts, they have to stop."

"Mama, it's not like I will stop being a doctor for this!" Maki yelled, her voice increasing in volume.

"Maki, it is time for you to fully focus on our wishes." Her mother highlighted, "The time to play games is over."

"I am not playing your game… I'm out of here…" Maki scoffed, turning back.

* * *

><p>"… And that's how I ended up here." Maki recounted, now in Hanayo's room and speaking to her.<p>

"Bu-but must you run away from home?" Hanayo asked.

"Didn't plan that ahead… but I needed a friend to stay with for the time being," Maki answered.

"But are you going to make amends with your parents?" Hanayo asked.

"They never respected my ability or choices. It's their fault this happened," Maki insisted.

"You're worrying the…" Hanayo pointed out.

The door opened and a woman appeared on the doorstep, with drinks on her tray. She looked almost like a more mature version of Hanayo with longer hair, not a surprise for her mother.

"Hello girls, I've brought you refreshments." Hanayo's mother announced, handing the two girls the drinks.

"Thank you, Mum."

"Thank you, Mrs Koizumi."

"So I've heard from Hanayo that you girls are iDol pilots." Mrs Koizumi said, "It was much different from my time. Avatars showed up at intervals of months, and only one iDol is needed to defeat a majority of them."

"Oh, is that the case?" Maki wondered, "So they are more frequent nowadays."

"I never kept track of them, but you can say that," Mrs Koizumi stated.

* * *

><p>Much later into the night, Nozomi continued with her usual nightly activities – her Tarot cards. On her table, the Reversed Magician card was visible.<p>

Suddenly, her phone buzzed with a new message. Upon inspection, the message was from Hanayo.

"We need to help Maki-chan reconcile with her parents." It read.

"What happened?"

"Maki-chan fell out with her parents because of the investigator. She's staying in my house for now."

"I see… you should get Maki-chan to talk to her parents."

"We can't get her to go home; she will never agree to it."

"Then you have to bring Maki-chan to them without her suspecting it. Here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>The next day, the final school bell rang to signify the end of another school day. Everyone in the first-year class packed up their bags and proceeded to leave the room.<p>

Just as Maki had finished packing her materials, Hanayo and Rin approached her.

"H-hey Maki-chan…" Hanayo stuttered.

"Maki-chan, we are going to drop flowers for Tsubasa-san of A-Rise. Wanna join us nya~" Rin invited, "Kayo-chin's such a fan girl of A-Rise."

"Aaa… but isn't she recuperating in…" Maki protested.

"C'mon Maki-chan! Please!" Rin pleaded.

With Rin's incessant pleading, Maki-s face turned redder and even their other classmates turned to look at the commotion.

"Fine!" she cried, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>At the same time, in the East China Sea, cargoes sailed across the tranquil seas. However, the waves soon were not so tranquil. The waves rocked back and forth, as a new structure formed in the middle of the sea.<p>

Resembling an octahedron alternating between red and violet, the strange polygon was an oddity in the blue seas. Its top and bottom began to compress to impossibly thin lengths, morphing its shape to become a diamond-shaped shape… and zoomed across the seas.

A cargo vessel was in its way. The polygon rammed straight into the vessel and a great explosion crushed the tranquillity of the seas. That did not the stop the strange being one bit; it just charged ahead.

* * *

><p>Thus, the three first-years went to the Nishikino Hospital. Beyond Maki's expectations, she found herself in her father's office. Rin, Hanayo and her mother were all there as well.<p>

"You tricked me…" Maki berated her friends.

"N-no! It was all Nozomi-sempai's idea!" Rin revealed.

"We only want you to get along with your parents!" Hanayo justified herself.

"Maki, we were so worried for you. If not for Nero-san's help, we would've thought you were kidnapped or worse!" Mrs Nishikino cried, "Come back home, Maki."

"No! Since young, you have forced the idea of being a doctor down my throat! I simply nodded to that! What more are you demanding from me?" Maki shouted.

"Maki…" her father spoke.

Maki turned to face her father directly, her eyes meeting the spectated stern eyes she inherited from. The silence raised tension in the office.

And then, an all-familiar statement finally broke the short silence.

"All residents of Tokyo, please cease all current activity. Avatar sighting has been determined nearing the city. All civilians are to evacuate to the nearest underground shelter for safety purposes. Self-Defence Force units are to mobilise for defence of national territory."

"We should be going. There's another fight we have to tend to," Maki said, turning away to the door.

At this point, Rin's phone rang and she took the call.

"Rin-chan, are you guys in the hospital right now?"

"Yeah, Nozomi-sempai… why?"

"Go underground. An Avatar has appeared. It's set on a direct path towards the hospital. It'll destroy the whole place if we couldn't stop it in time."

* * *

><p>As Nozomi ended her call, she looked at the screens from the Central Command. Hideko and the others were gathering data on this newly emergent Avatar, with the map displaying the Avatar moving into the city.<p>

"Hundun moving at around 702.1 kilometres per hour!"

"Site of emergence in the East China Sea. People's Liberation Army – Navy has reported inability to halt the threat. It has entered the home Islands."

"Terpsichore and Melpomene have been dispatched to intercept Hundun."

* * *

><p>The Avatar, identified as Hundun, charged its way into Tokyo, simply smashing into any obstacle standing in its way. Two iDols, Terpsichore and Melpomene, had been sent down and pursuing the ceaseless Avatar.<p>

"Eli, that thing is just smashing through buildings like they're nothing. How can we stop it?" Nico asked.

"Like this!" Eli replied.

With her words, Terpsichore charged right ahead of Hundun and placed its arms out in front. It grappled onto the pointed tip of the Avatar, stopping it in its tracks.

And then, a loud screech bellowed from Hundun. The glass windows around them shattered into pieces. The two ends of Hundun melted away into its core, changing itself into four-bladed shuriken. It rotated itself towards Terpsichore, to be caught by the iDol and thrown backwards.

However, Hundun altered its trajectory and flew back towards its original path.

* * *

><p>In light of the Avatar attack, the Nishikino Hospital was caught in a difficult situation. Many of its patients, staff and unfortunate visitors were forced to remain there as sitting ducks.<p>

Indeed, there were efforts to move everyone to the safety of underground shelters. However, there were simply too many of the injured and those deathly frightened by Hundun's alien screeches. Everyone in the hospital was to help out with the evacuation.

Maki was among those helping out with the evacuation. She was treating a woman whose leg was injured by broken glass shards caused by Hundun's screech, wrapping the wound with a piece of cloth.

"There, this will hold out for the time being." Maki explained, while turning to Hanayo, "Hanayo, take this woman down to the shelters. She's injured, so be careful on the stairs."

With Hanayo escorting the woman out of danger, Maki and Rin continued with aiding evacuation efforts. No matter what they did, they were simply too many people to bring out in such short a time.

"Why're there so many people here?" Rin protested.

"There are few hospitals in Tokyo nowadays with most of them moved out." Maki explained, "Ours is one of the few left in this district, so many flock towards here. There's also the matter with Avatar attacks and the damage and loss of lives associated with them."

"Youngster, are you okay?" someone cried.

Maki's attention turned to an elderly man holding onto a younger man; the younger man was grasping for breath and on the ground.

"He's having an asthma attack!" Maki realised, "Where's his inhaler?"

"I think we've dropped it…" the elderly man admitted, frantically searching his pockets and bags.

"Sir," Maki said to the asthmatic man, "I need you to sit upright. You need air circulation right now. Don't lie down. Don't slouch. Don't even lower your neck one bit."

Following Maki's instructions and assisted by Rin and the elderly man, the man slowly sat up and lifted his head up.

"Now breathe slowly," she instructed… but the man was still choking, "It can't be helped then… Follow my lead."

She took the man's right hand and tapped a rhythm on it.

"I, 2, breathe in." Maki chanted, "3,4, breathe out. Do it!"

The asthmatic man followed Maki's words and mouthed them out; slowly he began to feel more comfortable. His words went from silent mouthing to more coherent words.

"Sirs, avoid all windows as you proceed to the shelters." Maki directed, "Take it slowly, and make sure you do not exhaust yourselves before reaching there."

"Thank you, young lady," thanked both men.

"I-it's not like I want to help, I am the heir to this place after all…" Maki blurted out.

"Oh! But didn't Maki-chan deny herself as a doctor just nya?" Rin teased.

"Rin, this is no time for teasing. We have more people to save," Maki said, "We may not be in the iDol today, but we are saving people all the same."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the fight against Hundun was dragging on… primarily due to its unique property. Melpomene went on to slash it with its scythes, only to miss the Avatar completely. It bent itself to become a three-dimensioned curve that bypassed Melpomene.<p>

"Take this!" Eli cried.

The Terpsichore leapt in the air and spun around, descending as though it were an unstoppable drill. Once again, Hundun changed form again and Terpsichore collided with a block of warping colours. Hundun flipped itself and hurled the iDol to ground, hovering high above Terpsichore. It changed into its diamond shape, dropped onto Terpsichore.

Thankfully, it was saved from impalement by a timely arrival of Melpomene's intervention. It clashed with Hundun as it fell, swatting it away. The Avatar regained its bearings easily in mid-air and reformed into its octahedron form.

* * *

><p>While the battle progressed, evacuation of the Nishikino Hospital was going on rather well. The critically injured had been brought to emergency underground wards by this time, while most of the people were holding out underground.<p>

Despite this, Maki and Rin were still out in the hallways, looking for anyone left behind. With the hospital in ruins and the Avatar and iDols fighting outside, the overall picture was something out of an apocalyptic film.

"Waaaa…"

"Hmm…" Maki turned her attention to the corridors, where a little girl hid herself, "What are you doing here?"

"Mummy? Where is Mummy?" the girl murmured.

"Calm down, she must be at the…" Maki attempted reasoning with the girl, but to no avail.

The girl just kept on crying, shedding tears and rendering her eyes red.

"_Okay, I need to calm her down… how… how…"_ Maki thought.

"Nya nya nya!" Rin tried cheering her up, but that did not work.

The catlike girl assumed a variety of catlike poses and sounds, but nothing changed other than Rin's face.

"_Calm her down… calm her… Wait!"_ Maki thought through, finally obtaining some idea.

Maki coughed a bit to clear her throat, looking intently at the girl.

_Aishiteru banzai!_

_Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru _

The girl stopped her crying and shrivelling, finally bothering to look at the redhead crouching right before her. Rin just looked at Maki's masterful singing; the redhead songstress undistracted by the world around her.

_Aishiteru banzai! _

_Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai _

"Okay, little one. If you want to hear the full song, come down with us. We will find Mummy for you," Maki said.

"Maki-chan, I didn't know you sing also." Rin remarked.

"I did mention I play the piano once." Maki said, "But I do make a few songs when I was a child… Look, they were for recitals! They want something origina…"

Maki's ranting was interrupted by Hundun's maddening screeches. The girl resumed crying. Both iDol pilots looked out and saw the fight not making an inch of progress.

"But Rin wants to fight nya…" Rin admitted.

"That thing keeps changing its form, countering all and any attacks made against it." Maki remarked.

Outside, Maki witnessed Melpomene sparring with Hundun that was converted all its edges into razor-sharp spikes. Terpsichore tried to launch a sneak attack with a propelled punch, but the Avatar warped into a shield that blocked the attack.

That last attack was probably launched with much momentum that even Hundun and Terpsichore were pushed back slightly. There, Maki noticed it – the Avatar's core staring directly at them in the hospital.

"Ahh!" Rin cried in sheer terror, "Rin don't want to die!"

"_The core! That's it!"_ Maki thought.

"Rin, take the girl to the shelter by yourself?" Maki instructed, "I need to do something."

"Huh?" Rin questioned.

"Just do it!" Maki repeated.

With Rin escorting the girl into the underground shelters, Maki stared outside and was perhaps the only human to witness such a clash of titanic proportions.

She took out her phone and began searching for a certain contact.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Central Command of Phoebus Apollo, Hideko and her fellow technicians continued overseeing the battle with Hundun. Nozomi was on the higher platform, along with Captain Minami.<p>

"The fight's a complete stalemate!" Captain Minami raged, "The damage may escalate beyond our control if this keeps up!"

"Hundun changes its form to specifically counter any attack launched towards it. That was even noted by the Chinese in their report."

"We can force it out of Tokyo at least."

While the technicians were deciding on the course of action, Nozomi's phone rang and the spiritual girl immediately answered it.

"Hey Maki-chan!" she beamed, "Are you guys safe in the shelters?"

"No, I happen to have a front-row seat to a live battle currently." Maki commented, "Listen, I have vital information for Nico-chan and Eli-sempai. Please get me through to them."

"Will they end the stalemate fighting with this Avatar here?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes. It may look invulnerable, but it has its limits." Maki confirmed.

"Please hold," Nozomi said.

Nozomi turned to the three technicians and called out to them.

"Maki-chan has information about the Avatar. I need her line to be connected with Eli-chi and Nico-chi ASAP!" she declared.

"_Ah, what a capable and skilled Magician-chan… Maki-chan…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>The fight against Hundun was going nowhere, despite it being a two-on-one. Whatever Terpsichore and Melpomene did, the Avatar merely changed its form to counter their specific attacks.<p>

As of now, Hundun was in a double club form and swinging itself about. While Melpomene fended off its attacks, Terpsichore tried to wrestle it away from its ally.

"This thing is pure stupid! It can't give up!" Nico protested.

"Nico-chan! Eli-sempai!" Maki's voice called out in the communications system.

"Maki?" exclaimed Eli.

"I'm also a sempai too!" Nico yelled, "And we are busy here!"

"And I can see you guys being busy getting your butts handed to you by a shapeshifting rainbow block." Maki commented.

"You are seeing this!" Nico cried, "If you're in Urania, help us!"

"If help is first aid and painkillers, then yes." Maki replied, "But I have information for you to defeat that Avatar, if you hadn't already notice it by now."

"O-of course we notice it…" Nico boasted.

"Nico, shut up!" Eli said, "Any help is good at this point."

"Notice how the Avatar's body melts away to expose its core every time it changes shape..." Maki explained, "That moment is the best time to strike."

"And what, Princess? Get poked by those spikes!" Nico cried.

"Not if Eli kicks or punches it," Maki continued, "By attacking it with a focused attack, it will divert all its surface area for defence and leave its core open on the other side."

"I get it… but the second attack must be made swiftly, or else it will counter that," Eli added, "Nico, stay put there and ready to attack at first moment. For now, keep fighting it."

"…Just do it…" Nico curtly replied.

* * *

><p>Terpsichore backed away from both Melpomene and Hundun, distancing itself by a few hundred kilometres. The iDol crouched, as if it were ready for a track event.<p>

"Here. I. GO!" Eli yelled.

Boosted by rocket thrusters, Terpsichore suddenly made a mad dash straight towards the spot it just departed from. It backed away in such short time, so its charge made the distance virtually nothing.

With Hundun still distracted by Melpomene's attacks, Terpsichore reached out to punch into the amorphous Avatar. Hundun, as always, morphed into a massive square pyramid to block out Terpsichore's assault.

While Terpsichore's attack was stopped, it continued punching through Hundun in a seemingly futile attempt. At this moment of invulnerability, Nico from her Melpomene could see – the exposed core at the top of the pyramidal structure. Melpomene stabbed into the exposed core at the chance, hitting it.

Hundun's colours shifted more rapidly with that final attack, until it became clear as white light. A deafening crack of shattered glass resonated and the Avatar's ichor oozed out from the remnants of the bizarre entity.

In the Central Command, Hideko and her fellow technicians had satellites scanned over the area to watch over the battle. They have seen Melpomene's final strike against Hundun, the strike that defeated it.

* * *

><p>"Kill confirmed. Avatar has been neutralised."<p>

"_Very clever eh… The Magician…"_ Nozomi thought, a Tarot card in hand.

The Magician. Upright.

"_But for your next trick…"_

Nozomi shifted her fingers and revealed a second Taro card.

The Sun. Reverse.

* * *

><p>With the Avatar defeated, those who took cover underneath the hospital returned home at last. Patients were moved back to their wards, while the staff proceeded to at least make the hospital liveable for the time being.<p>

Among the crowd of people, Maki walked about in search of the others. Leaving the hospital grounds, she easily found the splitting mirror image that was her mother. Tagging along with her were Rin and Hanayo.

"Rin! Hanayo! …Mama…" Maki called out, while running towards them.

"Maki, you're safe!" her mother first responded.

"Maki-chan!" Rin and Hanayo chimed in unison.

As Maki was face to face with the rest, Rin clamped Maki's face almost immediately.

"W-wha…" she mumbled.

"That was for leaving yourself all alone out there nya!" Rin chided, "You scared Rin and the rest, especially your parents nya!"

"L-let g-go…" Maki mumbled, releasing herself from Rin's grip, "I was telling Nico-chan about the Avatar's vulnerability."

"So they defeated the Avatar because you guided them along," Hanayo beamed, "Amazing!"

"Maki, you had us all worried," her mother added, "You should have gone down to the shelters immediately, my little princess."

"Mama, I am an almost adult and I have my responsibilities too," Maki answered, "When they told me about the Avatar approaching the hospital, I… I just couldn't leave these people to their fate…"

She looked out at the many injured that definitely some form of medical attention.

"Isn't that what Papa taught me, that the strong are to protect and help the weak," she continued, "I may be a princess in name, but I will prove my worth to help everyone. Medicine, music, iDol – all of them are parts of me that can help and will heal everyone's wounds. That is the path that I choose."

A lonesome clapping sound accompanied Maki's exposition.

"Well said, my daughter…"

"Papa?" Maki turned about and saw her father, face bruised by fallen concrete.

"Maki, I have always been concerned over you fooling about in games and music – that I admit." Dr Nishikino confessed, "But just now, I heard from many of this redhead who wandered the hospital despite it reduced to rubble and helping everyone. She healed and cheered and calmed them, bringing them to safety."

The Hospital Dean pointed at the many people behind him, all who looked at Maki with gratefulness in their eyes.

"Any path in life will have its troubles, but at least you have the correct mind-set." The doctor continued, "I acknowledge your path, wherever you take."

"Uh… Papa…" Maki whispered, her face turning red.

"But darling, what about the hospital? What about our legacy?" his wife asked.

"We'll have to relocate our patients to the other branches for the time being." Dr Nishikino replied, "And darling, the hospital is our legacy indeed. But does Maki want to forge her own legacy instead?"

"Papa! It's not like I don't want to be a doctor!" Maki exclaimed, "I mean… if the hospital's rebuilt and all… uh maybe…"

To Maki's awkward reply, everyone in the vicinity laughed with her.

* * *

><p>One of the temporary wards in Nishikino Hospital was where the members of A-Rise recuperated. Among them, only the leader Kira Tsubasa regained consciousness. The other two, Toudou Erena and Yuuki Anju, remained in coma.<p>

Their ward was full of flowers brought over by various fans, after news of Tsubasa's awakening was made. Visiting the ward was a girl of similar age, dressed in a white school uniform identified as the high school UTX.

"Student Council President-san, you don't need to visit us in person." Tsubasa insisted, "You got your uniform dirty from the Avatar emergence."

"The school can't thank you and A-Rise enough for your actions. You girls are true idols to everyone," the UTX President said.

"But say, I see there are new iDols out there to fight the good fight," Tsubasa continued.

"Yes… they're from that run-down school Ayase-san hailed from… What's its name? Otonokizaka, I think…" the President believed.

"Student Council President-san, I ask you a favour…" Tsubasa spoke, "I would like a leader-to-leader talk with this girl; her name is Kousaka Honoka."

* * *

><p><strong>A way longer chapter than expected; while I would call it Maki's chapter, it involves her exercising her many skills and abilities and showcasing her perfection. <strong>

**Nero is an allusion to Milky Holmes' Nero Yuzurizaki (also voiced by Nico's VA, Soramaru) although this Nero is a guy. In fact, the case scene was inspired by the many instances of chasing Nico in the series. **

**While in my anime head canon the father opposes Maki's choices while the mother subtly supports them, I reverse them for this fanfic with a mother worried over a child tackling dangers and the father quietly rooting for the child deciding her path. **


	8. Universe Number 1 iDol

**Universe Number 1 iDol **

To prepare for future Avatar emergence, the iDol pilots of µ's continued to train heavily underneath the base Phoebus Apollo. While on break, these girls mingled with one another and the scene was no different from that of typical high school girls.

"And so I brilliantly stabbed into that iDol's core at its moment of weakness. It never saw the great Nico-nii coming!" Nico recounted her previous battle.

"Wow!" Honoka exclaimed, "That was so cool!"

"That's not how it went out…" Rin remarked.

"Uh… Nico, I did part of the work too, you know…" Eli added, "And Maki did help us from dragging the battle to a stalemate."

While the others were chatting away, Maki was quietly reading her book during this rest period. Every now and then, she took her eyes away from her reading and glared at that arrogant self-proclaimed "Universe's Number 1 iDol".

"Maki-chan, why the angry face?" Nozomi teased, "It's amazing how your charm point remains with such a face ya…"

"W-what… nothing!" she retorted.

"Nico-chi may act unreasonable sometimes, but there's a lot more to her that meets the eye." Nozomi droned on.

"I don't understand!" Maki retorted.

* * *

><p>At the same time, in the Nishikino Mansion, Mrs Nishikino received a rare guest in her household. Captain Minami sipped a cup of hot coffee while reclining in the sofa. Mrs Nishikino joined her guest, sitting adjacent to her.<p>

"Never would've expected you to end up as chairwoman of our old school and involved in iDols," Mrs Nishikino remarked.

"Ah, the hardships of a civil servant today." Captain Minami answered, "And you did what you said you would back then, becoming a nurse and even marrying a doctor. I thought Nishikino-san looked somewhat like you… but this is quite surreal."

"She doing all those dangerous fights, now that is surreal." Mrs Nishikino insisted, "But alas, my husband approves so we have to let her be."

"I know how it's like. Even my daughter's involved in this." Captain Minami confided.

"Would you oppose it?" questioned Mrs Nishikino, "As a parent, not as a civil servant."

"Uh… it's quite complicated… I cannot exactly deny her choice and it is indeed a worthy goal to pursue…" Captain Minami replied sheepishly.

"_At least I fulfilled my part… Nine girls…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>By evening, everyone returned to their homes for the night; this was the same for Nico as well. Opening the doors to her apartment, she was greeted by the familiar sights of her younger siblings.<p>

"Nico-nii!" they rang.

"Sorry it took so late. Training was tough in the base." Nico stated.

"Did those girls give Nico-nii trouble?" asked Kokoro.

"Kokoro, that's why we must give others proper guidance nico~" Nico replied, patting her sister's head.

"iDol…" Kotaro chanted, playing with an iDol action figure.

"Nico, you're back!" her mother's voice called out.

From the kitchen, Mrs Yazawa peeped out and greeted her daughter as well. The apron she donned was a clear sign of who's doing the cooking that night.

"I got something to tell you… later, in private…" she said.

* * *

><p>The next day, school bell rang to herald the end of lesson hours and everyone was leaving for home. The iDol pilots of µ's were gathering up before going out for training as always.<p>

At this point, all but one member were present at their common meeting point – outside the school gates. For Umi, tension was boiling in her very veins and her visage grew only grimmer over time.

"Where is Nico-sempai?" Umi demanded, "This tardiness is unbecoming!"

"She may be busy with something else…" Kotori suggested.

"But she's always so energetic when she gets to do iDol activities," Hanayo remarked.

"It's just one person. We can start without her," Maki justified.

"What if Nico-sempai were captured by aliens!" Honoka exclaimed, "We must find her before they take her back to their homeworld!"

"Honoka, aliens do not exist!" Umi chided.

"How would you know, Umi-chan?" Honoka continued, "Those Avatars are virtually aliens."

"Maybe Avatars are indeed aliens from space!" Hanayo cried, "I've heard of that theory once."

"I agree with Honoka-chan…" Nozomi remarked, causing only silence among the others.

"Uh… Nozomi…" Eli muttered.

"I mean; we should find Nico-chi instead. Training is not the same without Nico-chi." Nozomi explained, "In fact, I know where she lives."

"What about training?" Eli pointed out.

"I will contact the Captain about this… Maybe namedrop her daughter to gain more approval…" Nozomi said.

* * *

><p>Following Nozomi's directions, they found their way into Nico's apartment. It was one of the older apartments left in Tokyo that were still inhabited, located somewhere near Akihabara.<p>

"Wow, Nico-sempai actually lives here!" Honoka exclaimed, "If she had lived nearer, maybe she could've been in Otonokizaka Elementary School with us. Right, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan?"

"_Nico-chan actually lives in this kind of place…"_ Maki thought.

"Not only that, Nico-chi has three younger siblings too," Nozomi said, "Two cute girl twins and a little brother, and they all look like Nico-chi too."

"How did you even know about these stuff?" Eli wondered.

"Okay. We are here." Nozomi said, stopping everyone.

She rang the doorbell, and Kokoro went over to greet these mysterious guests.

"Nico-sempai!" Rin called out, "…Wait, she's that small!"

"No, that's Kokoro-chan. She's Nico-chi's little sister," Nozomi said, "Kokoro-chan, is Nico-chi here today?"

"Yup, she's here helping out with moving the things out." Kokoro said, "We are moving out of Tokyo."

"What!" the rest exclaimed, except for Nozomi.

"But Nico-nii could not join us. She said she have to continue fighting the Avatars," Kokoro continued, "She's really the greatest onee-san in the world, the Number 1 iDol pilot in the Universe."

"Oh…" Honoka sighed, "You really scared us for the moment."

"Hmm… since there's eight of you, are you by chance µ's?" Kokoro asked.

"Yup! Are you our fan?" Honoka beamed.

"You girls need years before you catch up to Nico-nii's level, but working with her will guarantee your survival," Kokoro bluntly said.

"What?! I personally slain the giant Ymir!" Umi yelled.

"I singlehandedly destroyed Geras!" Eli joined in the outrage.

"But Nico-nii said it was through her guidance that you guys could even defeat those Avatars," Kokoro remarked, "I guess it's okay to be jealous of the great Nico-nii after all, but letting you take the glory is too much in my opinion. Remember who is your sempai!"

"What nonsense is this?" Maki cried.

"Oi, what's with the noise?" Nico called out, her head popping out to see the commotion, "You guys… What are you doing here?"

"Paying you a house visit, Nico-chi. We thought you might be abducted by aliens," Nozomi joked.

"More importantly, what's with calling us amateurs?" Maki cried.

"Nyeah, you owe us a lot of explanation!" Rin joined in.

"Nico-chi…" Nozomi said, displaying the upright The Moon card.

"My room now…" Nico relented.

* * *

><p>At once, the nine girls of µ's loitered in Nico's private room. The walls and decoration was adorned with iDol related merchandise, which caught Hanayo's eyes as she was scanning the entire room.<p>

"So this is Nico-sempai's room…" Honoka said, looking at the room in wonder.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Hanayo exclaimed excitedly, "You even have the Ultra Rare complete set of A-Rise to commemorate their first six months as iDol pilots!"

"Anyway, you owe us an explanation, you liar!" Maki demanded.

"Uh… my family's finally relocating out of Tokyo, so my Mum is out of town to survey the new place," Nico said, "Right now, it's only the kids and me around. So I've got to take care of them."

"Like a true big sister… Didn't know Nico-sempai has this side to her…" Rin commented.

"Huh? Of course I do!" Nico declared.

"So that is why you can't go for training for the time being," Kotori said.

"But you should've told us early," Eli lectured her, "But what's with your sister's words?"

"Since when we rely on you?" Maki cried, "All of us started on the same footing anyway!"

"And you were technically the last to join!" Rin cried.

"What lies have you been feeding them again, Nico-chi?" Nozomi joined in.

"_Again?"_ Maki thought.

"Sigh… to them, I've always been an iDol pilot…" Nico said.

"Always?" the others wondered.

"Well, that's all you need to know…" Nico ended her statement, "Please leave…"

"Nico…" Maki muttered.

"Please leave!" Nico repeated.

* * *

><p>As the other girls were leaving the room, Nozomi was last to take her leave. She glanced at Nico one last time before exiting the room.<p>

"Uh… Nozomi, thank you for helping us…" Nico spoke.

While saying that line, Maki overheard that single statement from Nico to Nozomi.

"_What is this help?"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>After the episode in Nico's house, the rest of µ's loitered by the bridge nearby. Given recent events about Nico, it became their topic of discussion.<p>

"That answered hardly anything." Eli commented.

"And Nico-sempai's a complete li-nya!" Rin grumbled.

"It would be difficult to work with Nico-sempai in the future if she keeps this up. Who knows how much secrets she keeps from us?" Umi speculated.

"But we have to work with Nico-sempai! We are, after all, a team and we will work together." Honoka said, "It doesn't matter if one of us fall behind; we will jst carry one another forward."

"Nozomi-sempai, what was the help that Nico mentioned before you left?" asked Maki.

"Huh? She mentioned that?" Hanayo wondered.

"After we start leaving the room, only those two were left in the room." Maki explained, "She thanked you."

"I was the one who helped them out with their relocation." Nozomi answered, "Nico-chi just wants to thank me for my assistance."

"You surely know a lot more than you let on." Maki pointed out, "Spill all of it!"

"I wouldn't know all of it, but I can fill you in on that I know," Nozomi said, "Let's begin from…"

* * *

><p>The next day after school, students of Otonokizaka continued to leave their classes for home or club activities. The second-year trio just exited the school gates, where Maki caught up to them.<p>

"Sempai, please tell the Captain I will be busy today." Maki said, overtaking the trio, "I need to attend to urgent matters."

"Huh… uh… okay…" Umi said.

"Maki-chan seems to be also in a rush," Honoka remarked.

"Excuse me, are you Kousaka Honoka?" someone asked.

The trio saw the source of the voice, belonging to a schoolgirl in a different uniform. Instead of the blue blazer they were familiar with, the girl donned a white blazer with tie – the uniform for UTX.

"Huh? I am." Honoka replied.

"Glad to meet you, leader of µ's," the girl said, "I am the Student Council President of UTX and I bear a message for you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nozomi was holed up in the Student Council Room. She was supposed to be waiting for Eli to show up, so she fiddled with her Tarot cards to while away time.<p>

On the table, there were four cards placed in sets of 2 each.

The Fool. The Justice.

The Sun. The Magician.

"_Unprecedented…" _

"Nozomi, stop playing with your cards." Eli called out as she entered the room, "We need to settle the Art Club's budget request by today."

* * *

><p>In a nearby supermarket, Maki was looking around the vicinity. However, she was not there to shop; she had been stalking Nico. Her target was currently taking items from a shelf.<p>

"_Nico-chan's buying food…"_ Maki thought, _"Preparing dinner for her siblings… she really is quite a responsible one…" _

"…_She auditioned for a placing as an iDol pilot back in middle school, but turned it down in the end. She cited family reasons…"_ That was what Nozomi mentioned the other day.

"Oi, you can quit looking at me!" Nico snapped, looking at Maki.

"_Crap, exposed…"_ Maki thought, _"Need to think this straight…"_

"Because you were looking at me!" Maki retorted.

"That's because you looked at me first!" Nico retaliated, "Admit it, Maki, the wealthy heiress Nishikino Maki is a stalker."

"W-what! That's preposterous!" Maki exclaimed.

"So to atone for your crimes, you can pay for everything Nico buys today." Nico declared.

"_Ha… now I can buy whatever I want without worry. Must empty all of Maki's pockets…"_ Nico thought.

"_Hmm… at least I can get close to Nico-chan now…" _Maki thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Honoka was led by UTX's Student Council President into the remnants that used to be the Nishikino Hospital. The two were navigating their way around the sea of people and tents set up around the area. Both of them eventually stopped at a particular temporary ward, labelled "A-Rise".<p>

The President opened the tent and went in, along with Honoka. A nurse was overseeing the unconscious members, while Tsubasa watched the news to kill time.

"Nurse-san, we would like to be alone for a short moment." The President said, "Tsubasa-san, I have brought Kousaka-san with me. Take your time with her."

With that, the President and the nurse left the temporary ward. Honoka found herself alone with the three former iDol pilots, particularly the only conscious one called Tsubasa. Her brown hair was relatively short that extended to her shoulders, and her eyes turned straight to Honoka's this instant.

"Welcome, Kousaka-san… leader of µ's." Tsubasa greeted, "From the leader of A-Rise, Kira Tsubasa."

"Leader? Well, we don't really have a hierarchy…" Honoka sheepishly admitted.

"Is that so? Everytime I saw you on interviews, I can see that raw charisma and energy radiating from you. You are definitely made to be a leader," Tsubasa professed, "But do you know why I asked you here today?"

"Uh… no?" replied Honoka.

"Of course you won't, it is a secret. I cannot risk too much people knowing it…" Tsubasa stated, "We, as A-Rise, fought long and hard to defeat the Avatars. I can assure you it was for no noble goal; we are just girls wanting to put our school up for relocation."

"Like us? We're also doing this for our beloved school, but to have an old treasured school moved out is something I did not hope for," Honoka confided.

"None of us hope for this, but I called you here today to warn you." Tsubasa said gravely, "Not everyone is fighting to defeat the Avatar menace; there are forces at work fulfilling their own ends."

"What… what do you mean?" asked Honoka.

"Once… I overheard a conversation between my supervisor and someone known as the Superintendent…" Tsubasa said, "This Superintendent made many strange requests…"

"Like…" Honoka wondered.

"He demanded for more girls to be enlisted… and that the fights be taken to Tokyo itself…" Tsubasa said, "Tell me, is this not what's happening right now?"

"Uh… yeah…" Honoka began to realise, "But why?"

"The reason for the former was to enhance defence… but the latter… I don't know, nothing knows, the second proposal was rejected…" Tsubasa said, "But I must warn you. Something's odd in Phoebus Apollo, and beware the Superintendent."

* * *

><p>As for Nico and Maki, they had finished shopping and were returning to Nico's apartment. Since they bought so much, it was well beyond what Nico alone could carry and she enlisted Maki's assistance.<p>

"Bet you don't do this kind of shopping, princess." Nico teased.

"Uh… of course I buy from supermarkets!" Maki protested, "And why must I tag along with you all the way here?"

"_Not that I mind…"_ she thought.

"That's because we bought more than usual today," Nico said, "Nico cannot carry all of them by herself, so Maki will be my little helper today nico~"

"_But thank you for your help…"_ she thought.

"Okay, we are here." Nico said, stopping by the door to her home, "You can come in, I guess."

Opening the door, Nico and Maki entered the house and began setting down the heavy load they had been carrying. Nico's two younger sisters dashed out to help out, alerted by the sound of opening doors.

"Nico-nii, welcome!" the twins greeted, "And the slanted eyes one…"

"What? It's Maki!" Maki exclaimed.

"Don't be rude to the guests, I know we rarely have them, but you should play nice with them," Nico lectured, "Be sure to show your Nico smile!"

"Nico-nico-nii!" the twins grinned instantly.

"…_Her father, I believe, named her Nico. It means smile, so Nico-chi grew up wanting everyone to smile and enjoy themselves…"_ Nozomi mentioned that yesterday.

"My apologies, Maki-nee-san." Kokoro apologised and bowed towards Maki, "Welcome to our household again. Let's hope we'll get along."

"Uh… hello, I am… honoured to be your guest." Maki replied in kind.

"I will get Maki-nee-san a drink," Kokoa suggested, "We only have water though."

"Sorry princess, this house only has water to offer you," Nico nonchalantly remarked, "Not everyone's like your house."

"Whatever, water will do." Maki thanked, "Thank you, Kokoa-chan."

"_They are really in hard times…"_ Maki thought.

"…_They're living in tough times, truly. Nico-chi must act as a parent to her own sisters and brother. After all, their momma's all busy working 'round the country…"_ Nozomi pointed out.

Kokoa returned from the kitchen with a cup of water, which Maki sipped from.

"Okay, you guys play with Maki while I get dinner ready," Nico said, putting on her apron.

"Nico-chan, I think I will stay for dinner." Maki declared.

"What? Uh… I'm not prepared for this… Uh… I will get something special tonight…" Nico muttered.

* * *

><p>Later, dinner was ready and the Yazawa siblings and their guest sat at the table. The dinner for the night was curry rice, one dish for everyone present.<p>

"Curry rice! The last time we had it was Christmas!" Kokoa exclaimed happily.

"Curry rice…" Kotaro parroted.

"Okay, let's eat before it gets cold." Nico ordered, "Make sure everyone says their blessing first."

"Itadakimasu!" everyone called out.

As Maki scooped up some of the curry rice and chewed on it, she began tasting some of Nico's culinary skills.

"_Wow, that's surprisingly good… Comparable to my chef…"_ she thought.

As Maki looked on, she saw a wild commotion erupting among the Yazawa siblings. Kotaro was stabbing into his curry rice with his spoon, as Nico tried to clean up the mess created. Kokoa laughed at the situation, while Kokoro nudged at Kokoa repeatedly.

"_They are like a perfect little family… more of a family than mine…"_ Maki thought.

"…_She lost her father long ago… how? No idea…"_ She recalled that from Nozomi.

"_Nico-chan… she fought so hard for family… and now… they're getting to safety…"_ she thought, _"Sigh, Tokyo is no longer safe… so it's for the best… Maybe Papa and Mama should get to the winter villa…"_

* * *

><p>After dinner, the younger Yazawa siblings were soon put to bed for their nightly nap. Nico kissed Kotaro goodnight, and kept away the toys laid on the floor. Maki calmly looked on, waiting for Nico to finish her matters.<p>

"Hey, won't your parents be worried for you?" Nico asked, turning towards Maki.

"Called them beforehand. Mama's okay with me staying with friends, which was weird since this is my first time," Maki answered.

"Aw, I am Maki-chan's first friend." Nico announced.

"Don't push too far, Nico-chan," Maki scoffed.

"You even used such endearing honorifics for Nico, and not anyone else," Nico said.

"That's because you look more like an underclassman or someone's little sister," Maki commented.

"That doesn't change the fact I am both your sempai and I am their elder sister," Nico remarked, "And I will fulfil my roles to the end."

"Nico-chan…" Maki muttered, "…Uh…"

"I see, the lonely heiress Maki went with me home and even ate dinner with Nico," Nico cut off, "Don't worry, Nico will be Maki's friend. No seniority, just friends."

"What… that's only because you forced me to come here!" Maki cried, her face reddening, "But… uh, fine… and Nico-chan, you too… You don't need to handle everything alone. You are… we are in a team together after all…"

"Humph, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Nico proudly denied.

"_Friend eh?"_ thought Maki.

_"A team eh…"_ thought Nico.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Honoka was still deep in thought over what Tsubasa cautioned her earlier. She was lying down lazily on the floor of the living room, when the door slid open.<p>

"Nee-chan! You have to stop wiping the floor with your body!" the newcomer cried.

"Yukiho!" exclaimed Honoka, "What are you here for?"

"Watching TV of course…" Yukiho said, "…Hey Nee-chan, are you okay? You've been in a daze, more than usual."

"Uh… I…" Honoka began speaking…

"_One more thing: Do not tell anyone of this. We cannot risk others."_ That was Tsubasa's last words before they parted ways.

"Nothing!" she suddenly declared.

"So that means there's something going on up there," Yukiho remarked, staring at her elder sister, "I know when you're lying, so you should just come clean with me."

"…Uh… how to put it…" Honoka stuttered.

"Boy problems, Nee-chan?" teased Yukiho.

"Of course not! Honoka has little experience with boys!" the elder sister cried, "No… it's just… what if someone does something that seems to put everyone in harm's way… or something like that…"

"Always one who poorly expresses herself in words, Nee-chan…" Yukoho teased, "I really don't know what you're talking about… But people tend to have misguided reasons behind their acts; they may think it is correct regardless of what consequences may happen because of their actions."

"That's your so-called help!" Honoka groaned, "I'd rather ask Dad!"

"You didn't even specify the problem! Are you sure it is not about boys?" Yukiho exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Also, Nozomi retired to her home and placed several Tarot cards on the table. Pondering deep in thought, she tapped at the first set of cards.<p>

The Magician. The Sun.

"_The Magician has guided the Sun away from descending towards night."_

She moved her hand away from that set and placed it over another set.

The Fool. The Justice.

"_The Fool knows, or does she? And of course…"_

Nozomi took out another Tarot card from the deck.

The Lovers. Reverse.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed, and Nico spent them tending to her siblings at home. After a decent humble lunch, the four siblings were watching the afternoon news report. It was currently on a rather interesting topic for Nico.<p>

"Yesterday at 1600, the Defence Ministry had acknowledged the sighting of a manifested Avatar. It has been codenamed as Maya, and has been successfully terminated by the iDol unit µ's…" the news reported.

The screen showed highlights of the battle, showing a translucent giant humanoid with a glowing halo above its head. Next few clips showed Thalia trying to attack Maya, but the translucent shape flickered away when it was too close.

"They are not even damaging it!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"If Nico-nii were there, she would cut it up instantly!" Kokoa boasted.

"You two, just keep watching." Nico told them.

The next clip showed Urania launching out one of its rope darts and shot through its halo. The halo was apparently its core and the translucent body vanished in thin air.

"...There have been no casualties reported due to Maya's emergence, with reports of it phasing through buildings. It has been speculated that…" And so the report went on.

"See, to defeat an Avatar, you need a team," Nico said, "And Nico is proud to belong to this team of nine capable girls."

"I thought Nico-nii said they are amateurs compared to your level." Kokoro reminded, "You trained hard as one since you're in middle school."

"They handled the Avatar without any human casualties; that's not the work of amateurs," Nico continued, "As µ's, we are all going to protect the nation and everyone's happiness nico~"

* * *

><p>At that time, in the Minami household, Kotori was busy tending to her hobby of making costumes in her study. For her, fashion had always been her passion and it continued despite obligations as an iDol pilot.<p>

Suddenly, her mother entered the study. A letter was in her hands, addressed to Minami Kotori in English.

"Kotori, we need to speak," her mother called her out.

* * *

><p><strong>For Nico's backstory, I am following the one where her father is believed to be deceased (implied to be either dead or just working away in Nico's School Idol Diary). For me, the dead father makes Nico's backstory more tragic and I think it makes the character more sympathetic. <strong>

**UTX's Student Council President actually appeared in Love Live manga, portrayed as an antagonist who pits A-Rise against µ's. Nozomi implied that the President may have the hots for Eli and antagonise the quarter-Russian due to that reason. **

**In Season 1's last episode, it is implied that Mrs Nishikino and the chairwoman may have known each other in the past, though it is likely they have not been in contact for a long time (judging by their surprised looks when they met in START DASH's interlude). **

**Tarot Symbolism Corner**

**Kira Tsubasa: The Justice (her role in showing Honoka a glimpse of the truth)**

**To PenguinLady (if you are reading this), yeah... the Tarot thing is kinda inspired by Persona... though it is not the focus and is something on the side. It tells the story of this entire fanfic and Tarot symbolism goes to the very end. **


	9. Fight Or Flight

**Fight Or Flight**

Weekends were the time for relaxation for most, but µ's continued their endless training to produce results for all upcoming battles against the invading Avatars. Inside a gym attached to Phoebus Apollo, some of them were having a mock sparring among themselves.

On one side was Honoka, whose hands were wielding a shinai and armoured appropriately as a kendo fighter. Her opponent was Umi, similarly attired and also holding a shinai. The others cheered from the sidelines, looking intently at the battle before them.

Honoka charged in towards Umi, but the blue-haired girl took a step backwards to dodge the attack. Umi then took the chance and whacked her opponent's head helmet.

"Game over, Honoka." Umi declared, "How could you forget everything taught back in Kendo?"

"Uh, Umi-chan, that was during middle school!" Honoka reasoned, "I haven't touched these things since we graduated."

"That is no excuse. It is our duty to master one discipline and continuing honing our mastery," Umi asserted, shaking her head.

"5 seconds!" Hanayo declared, stopping her timer.

"Wow, that was actually quite fast…" Maki admitted.

"Fast? Nico's head cannot even grasp it in time!" Nico cried.

"Or Nico-chi just has a slow processing brain," Nozomi teased.

"Nyamazing… Umi-sempai's so cool…" Rin balked in awe, "Too bad Rin is bad at racket sports that involve swinging…"

"Maybe Clio is a waste of your talents, Umi," Eli remarked.

"Umi-chan's family runs a martial arts dojo. They train in kendo, kyudo and hand-to-hand combat." Honoka included the trivia, "Umi-chan's like a modern-day samurai! There is no wastage of her ability and power."

"Please Honoka! You don't need to tell everyone…" Umi exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

While the rest of the girls were chatting away, Kotori was sitting in the corner and unusually silent and deep in thought.

"Kotori…" Umi called out, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kotori exclaimed, "Yeah… I'm alright… just a bit of…"

"Not feeling well?" Umi suggested.

"Kotori-chan, you have to drink more water! That's what Umi-chan always says," Honoka butted in.

"Uh… please excuse me for a while…" Kotori said, leaving the room.

"Please excuse me as well," Umi said, going after Kotori.

* * *

><p>Later, in the hallways, Umi managed to catch up with Kotori. The grey-haired girl was in shambles, her face contorted with worry and uncertainty.<p>

"Kotori, what is the matter?" asked Umi, "I am here to be your listening ear, if you want."

"Umi-chan…" Kotori mouthed.

"C'mon, we are, after all, childhood friends." Umi reminded.

"Last night…" Kotori began her recount.

* * *

><p>"<em>Really, I managed to get in that school!" exclaimed Kotori.<em>

"_I knew that Otonokizaka would be closing down soon, so I made preparations beforehand," her mother explained, "I know you always wanted this but… you know you have to leave for Paris. You have to leave Japan and your childhood friends."_

"_Honoka-chan… Umi-chan…" Kotori muttered. _

"_I know you three had been close since before kindergarten," her mother recalled, "I leave the final choice to you."_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Kotori." Umi congratulated, "You can become the famous fashion designer you dreamt of as a child."<p>

"But Umi-chan… I don't want to leave you guys…" Kotori reflected.

"Don't worry, it is the age of the Internet." Umi comforted, "We can always call up or message one another."

"What will Honoka-chan say of this?" asked Kotori.

"If you're afraid of her holding you back, I'm here to stop her." Umi reassured.

"Frankly speaking, even Kotori does not know what she wants," Kotori confessed, "It's all so surreal. Kotori hates having to fight, but then… we found some purpose to fight on…. And then now…"

"Whatever your choice is, I will always be there for you." Umi promised.

* * *

><p>After training, the girls were returning to their respective houses. For Rin, she was joining Hanayo for the night and followed her childhood friend home. At their doorstep, Mrs Koizumi was already there and greeting her daughter home.<p>

"Hanayo… and Rin-chan, good to see you again!" Mrs Koizumi welcomed the two.

"Rin is happy to be here again nya!" Rin replied in her usual excitement.

"Hello Mum," Hanayo greeted in kind.

"By the way, your friend had sent someone to pick up the books," her mother relayed.

"Huh? What books?" asked Rin.

"Maki-chan asked for the reference notes I took of the Avatars." Hanayo explained, "She seemed quite intent on reading them, so I let her borrow the entire collection."

"The whole set? But that's a lot nya… Maki-chan must really like reading, not like Rin." Rin sheepishly concluded.

* * *

><p>Nico's family had recently moved out for their new apartment in Chiba, with only Nico staying behind. For the evening, she was not alone; Maki had accompanied her home and Nero was unloading boxes full of books under the redhead's directions.<p>

"That should be the last of them," Nero said, "But seriously, I'm a master detective. You can put me to better jobs than a glorified delivery man."

"Quit your complaining. You did do a good job, I suppose…" Maki snapped, "You may leave. The money will be in your account by midnight."

With Nero leaving Nico's house, Nico came out from her kitchen. Due to her small frame, the apron looked oversized and covered most of the petite girl's body.

"_Nico-chan… that's so… No, naughty Maki!"_ Maki thought, upon looking at Nico.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Nico questioned, "Stop giving me that look. Nico has prepared dinner just for you since you will be staying for a few hours."

"Uh… thanks…" Maki said, regaining her calm, "But after dinner, we will get straight to our research."

"Using Nico's house for your private so-called research… Are you sure there is no ulterior motive behind all this?" Nico probed.

"Nico-chan, I don't understand and this is serious business!" I've discussed this with you already!" Maki exclaimed.

Nico, hardly convinced, picked up one of the reference books and browsed through them. It contained everything, from news clippings, handwritten notes, transcripts and even URLs to various news sites.

"Are these collection of dates gonna to help us?" she questioned.

"Nico-chan, Avatar manifestation has indeed become more frequent in recent times. The window between Hundun and Maya was barely a week." Maki reminded her senior, "Compared to the iDols' initial debut… you should know their frequency too."

"And you suspect a correlation?" Nico said.

* * *

><p>Much later into the night, Kotori was contemplating in her bedroom. Her thoughts were still on that chance she had, the chance to fulfil her wishes yet at the cost of her friends.<p>

For the moment, she was on the phone with Umi.

"Umi-chan, I still can't decide!" she cried, "I thought it would be simple, but it's all so…"

"Relax Kotori, this happens to many who went overseas to study. You will be perfectly alright in Paris," Umi comforted.

"I don't even know if I want to go abroad…" Kotori reminded Umi.

"There must be some reason behind it. What's stopping you?" asked Umi, "I'm sure your parents are behind this… Wait, the Chairwoman?"

"Mum was surprisingly supportive of me…" Kotori replied, "But what about Umi-chan and Honoka-chan?"

"You are able to fulfil your dream at long last, of course I will be happy for you." Umi answered, "And Honoka? Sigh, she's always such a burden…"

"This iDols business was her idea to begin with, but… To just leave it all behind for the safety of further studies… Won't Kotori leave a bad impression on the rest?" she wondered.

"Yes, I will not deny that possibility." Umi conceded, "But I will be there to correct their misconception. Don't worry. Just go for it."

"Thank you, Umi-chan." Kotori beamed, "But Honoka-chan…"

"Yes, I know she may be stubborn at times... but I can try to convince…" Umi suggested, "Wait Kotori, my Mother's calling me. I will end the call for now."

* * *

><p>Over at Umi's house, her mother appeared in the courtyard to find her daughter. She was not alone, as Honoka charged in and hugged Umi at first glance.<p>

"Honoka! Please!" Umi cried.

"Umi-chan! Who were you calling just now? A secret boyfriend?" Honoka spurted.

"This is absurd… let me go please…" Umi demanded, and Honoka let go, "What do you want?"

"Sensei, please teach me!" Honoka beamed, smiling at the strict blue-haired girl.

* * *

><p>Following their encounter, Honoka and Umi went over to the mini-dojo built at the back of the house. Both had donned their kendo attire, with Honoka relentlessly swinging her shinai. Umi looked at her childhood friend closely, seeing all her strokes and blows.<p>

"Honoka…" Umi muttered.

"What, sensei? Is Honoka doing it wrong?" cried Honoka, halting her training.

"Nothing, it is nice that you are retraining on your kendo. You were practically the star of the team back in middle school, and then you just quit…" Umi recalled.

* * *

><p><em>Still in their middle school years, the atmosphere was grim in the kendo clubroom. Most of the other members were stunt by the tight slap that resonated in that very room. Honoka was still recovering from that surprise assault on her, inflicted by Umi who stood before her. <em>

"_What do you mean you quit?" Umi demanded. _

"_I have won the nationals, the star of the school team. I am at the pinnacle." Honoka answered, "…And it's boring…" _

"_You disgust me…" Umi cursed._

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, I'm sorry for quitting…" Honoka apologised, "We hardly spoke with each other for three weeks. If not for Kotori-chan, I think we will be enemies for life."<p>

"_If not for Kotori…"_ Umi thought.

"Now that I think of it, I really caused quite a bit of trouble for you two…" Honoka admitted.

"A bit? Try a lot…" Umi blankly stated, "What about that time when we were in kindergarten…"

* * *

><p><em>During their kindergarten years, Honoka wanted to see the sunset from the top of a tree. Roping in both Umi and Kotori, the trio climbed the tree that seemed so massive relative to their small bodies. <em>

"_Honoka-chan! This is too dangerous!" Kotori yelled. _

"_Come down before you hurt yourself," Umi nagged. _

"_If you want me to come down, then come get me down." Honoka dared the two._

* * *

><p>"We were stuck on that tree for hours and if not for that officer, our parents would be worried sick!" Umi finished her recount.<p>

"But that was a nice sunset to watch," Honoka said, "You do remember it?"

"_That sunset…"_ Umi thought.

* * *

><p><em>Goaded by Honoka, all three of theme ended up climbing on the tree. They settled down on one of the tree's branches, but it simply could not support the weight of these three girls. About to snap, they were lucky to grab hold on another branch… well, Honoka and Umi did, while Kotori latched onto Umi as if her life depended on it. <em>

"_Honoka-chan, this is all your fault!" Kotori screamed. _

"_Hey look!" Honoka exclaimed, pointing towards the sunset. _

_Looking at the sunset on the horizon, they saw a magnificent golden disk meeting with the land. The cityscape was darkened into shadows by the golden light._

* * *

><p>"<em>It was admittedly majestic…"<em> Umi thought.

"You were thinking of it, weren't you?" teased Honoka.

"O-of course not! I… uh…" Umi stuttered, "Honoka, lay down your shinai. We need to talk."

Honoka dropped her shinai and sat down on the gym floor, as had Umi.

"Honoka, there was this saying… All things must come to an end." Umi began, "Do you think…"

"Umi-chan!" Honoka snapped, "The school's not going to end! We are doing a good job bringing our school forward for relocation! The Chairwoman said Otonokizaka's being considered for it soon."

"Not the school, I mean us… as friends…" Umi continued.

"That is not going to change, no matter how far are we apart." Honoka said, "We fell out many times before, but our bonds only grew in the end."

"Most of the time, as I recall, is because of you dragging us around." Umi said, "That had always been your style, to do something for the heck of it and then leave it behind once you are bored. That was also it when you practiced kendo, wasn't it?"

"Uh… nailed it perfectly… You really know me well…" Honoka admitted.

"As super childhood friends, it is second nature to me." Umi declared, "Wait, don't change the topic! I was talking about all things coming to an end."

"Umi-chan, don't worry." Honoka reassured, "You know Tsubasa-san from UTX, they fought on as iDol pilots and got their school relocated successfully. If they can do it, so can we!"

"How do you know about this?" asked Umi.

"_Do not tell anyone of this."_ Honoka recalled Tsubasa's warning.

"Uh… I forgot…" Honoka answered.

"That's so like you, but I guess you had been watching videos of other iDols," Umi guessed, "But back to topic, this is not about the school. It's about us; all of us are reaching the point of our lives where we take on different paths as our future."

"Like me inheriting Homura, you inheriting your parents' combined dojo and Kotori-chan pursuing fashion," Honoka butted in.

"Indeed, I guess I should tell you the truth… Yes, no more beating around the bush," Umi said, "Well… Kotori…"

* * *

><p>The next day was another day of training for µ's, with its members meeting up for their usual training. For the second-years, they were supposed to meet up in Kotori's house.<p>

As Kotori was ready to leave her home, both Umi and Honoka were there to greet their friend.

"Umi-chan! Honoka-chan!" Kotori exclaimed, "You guys are early!"

"Honoka stayed in my house last night, and I managed to wake her up," Umi explained.

"Who on Earth wakes up at 5 in the morning!" Honoka cried.

"People who put in effort in their lives," Umi lectured, "The early bird catches the worm, as the saying goes."

"Anyway…" Honoka dismissed Umi's lecture and turned to Kotori.

"Kotori-chan, congrats!" she beamed.

"Huh?" wondered Kotori.

"C'mon, no point hiding it from Honoka!" she continued chattering, "You got accepted to that famous fashion academy in France! You have to bring back souvenirs for every summer break there, promise!"

"So… you are not mad at me…" Kotori asked.

"Mad? Okay, I was mad when Umi-chan told me last night… but we spoke about it for the whole night… and Honoka understood," she replied, "Honoka definitely wants all my friends to enjoy themselves. And Kotori-chan, you and Umi-chan are my best friends. Of course Honoka will support you."

"Honoka-chan… Umi-chan…" Kotori mouthed, tears streaming from her eyes.

"If only you told me earlier… Why am I usually the last one to know about these sort of things?" Honoka remarked.

"Because your role among us friends is to drag us into more problems and expect us to solve them," Umi replied, "And with Kotori no longer around, I have the monopoly over managing you… Oh the agony…"

"I will always be available online if you need me…" Kotori laughed.

"Oi, you two!" Honoka yelled.

* * *

><p>Later on, during their break, the second-years opted to reveal the truth to everyone in µ's. Their reactions were kind of as expected…<p>

"Big news! This is big news!" Hanayo exclaimed, "I didn't know you were so good in fashion design!"

"Could you make a hoodie with cat ears for Rin?" Rin asked.

"Congratulations for this wonderful experience," Eli smiled, "I remembered when I first came to Japan from the Soviet Union. I'm sure you will experience an equally delightful journey ahead."

"Hm… my cards have told me it will be quite unexpected for you…" Nozomi added, showing the girl The Wheel of Fortune card.

"Good for you…" that was all Nico could muster.

"All the best, Kotori…" Maki replied calmly.

Even so, Kotori was definitely uneasy and fidgeting about. Nico's crimson eyes kept on glaring at Kotori, like a panther ready to pounce.

"Okay, I can't stand this anymore!" Nico snapped, "You think you can just leave, after going through that much! How could you just… leave them, us, everyone behind?"

"Nico, if you need to blame anyone, I would take it." Umi confessed, "It was I who convinced Kotori to do what she wanted to do so dearly."

"And I agreed to it because I want Kotori-chan to be happy," Honoka followed up, "Isn't it our job to make everyone happy so that they can progress on their lives?"

"Even so, to quit…" Nico continued yelling.

"Nico-chan…" Maki whispered, grabbing onto Nico, "Just stop. We know it's for the best… Just do it."

At this point, Captain Minami entered the room and confronted µ's.

"Ah girls, I have important news for all of you." She began, "Minami Kotori, my daughter, will be…"

"We know already, Madam…" Nozomi said, and then turned to Kotori, "And like the Wheel of Fortune, Fate will definitely turn you back to us again~"

* * *

><p>After that announcement, Nico and Maki had retreated to a private corner of their own and engaged in their private dialogue.<p>

"Geez, what's with you?" Maki asked, "Play it cool, Nico-chan."

"Damn that coward!" Nico cursed while completely ignoring Maki, "Why does she get to go? Just because she's the Captain's daughter!"

"Nico-chan, settle down. It may not be so bad…" Maki reasoned, "If my hunch is correct, the manifestations may decrease."

"That is only your theory!" Nico exclaimed.

"We have the data to back up this theory, as we found out last night," Maki explained, "When A-Rise was the main iDol unit, Avatar manifestation was monthly. For us, it is almost every other day. Coincidence? I highly doubt that."

"Humph… so you intend to drive each of us away from µ's to get rid of the Avatars?" wondered Nico.

"No… it's just… they should know about this. They have decades' worth of data to analyse," Maki said, "Sure, Avatars had manifested before iDols exist but… there is something strange in Phoebus Apollo… A conspiracy, some would say…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nozomi rested in her private quarters; assigned to all members within Phoebus Apollo. Seated on her desk, a set of Tarot cards was laid down as always.<p>

Flipping up the facedown cards, she took particular attention at the various cards unveiled.

The Lovers. Upright.

The Wheel of Fortune. Reverse.

The Emperor. Reverse.

"_Her mind is cleared and relations remain harmonious… but the false Emperor-kun…"_

The lights for the mostly dark room were suddenly turned on. There was no need for Nozomi to turn around. She knew who was there to join her.

"Nozomi, you're not a vampire. Please turn on the lights," Eli pleaded.

"Nah, Eli-chi whimpering in the dark is a sight to behold," Nozomi teased.

"Sigh… you playing cards again…" Eli bemoaned.

"Not mere cards Eli-chi, they are the windows to the future," Nozomi insisted.

* * *

><p>Days later, it was time for Kotori to depart Japan for her new school life in Paris. In the Tokyo International Airport, her mother and two childhood friends joined Kotori to see her off.<p>

"Kotori-chan, you brought your special pillow with you?" asked Honoka.

"Of course, I double-checked." Kotori replied.

"It will be a long flight there, so be well-rested," Umi lectured, "Beware of pickpockets and burglars. They prey on young foreign girls like us."

"Okay, Umi-chan…" Kotori replied, "Will be super careful."

"Farewell Kotori, do send a message when in Paris," her mother said.

"And you better buy us some French food while there!" Honoka butted in.

"Of course Mum," Kotori answered, "and Honoka-chan, I won't be back until Christmas break, so bear with me. All of you are my most treasured friends."

"Kotori, you're next." Umi reminded.

Kotori stepped up, heading to the counter to register for the Paris flight. But then… she was stuck there for some time. When she turned back towards her friends and mother, a look of worry grew on Kotori's face.

"Uh… I do not have a flight to Paris…" Kotori said.

"What do you mean?" exclaimed Umi, "There must be some mistake!"

"Miss, her seat is empty under the records," the attendant explained, "Or rather, it had always been empty."

"How could that be possible?" asked Mrs Minami.

"_Unless… No!"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>After a failed trip to send off Kotori, she and her mother returned home and settled down at her own home again. While unpacking her many clothes, Honoka and Umi joined in and helped out the effort.<p>

"An unexpected turn of events… I'm sorry for what happened," Umi apologised.

"Sorry? There's no need to," Kotori reassured, "I would love to stay with you two anyway, but you were kinda wanting Kotori to go…"

"What's important is that we get to stay together as childhood friends!" Honoka cheered, "That's why we're here, to help out Kotori-chan!"

"But I still don't get it…" Umi wondered, "Not only was the flight ticket voided, everything was as well… visa and even your placing, they simply vanished."

"Umi-chan, stop worrying!" Honoka exclaimed, "Maybe it's a sign from the gods that we must remain together… forever!"

"Forever… we are not married, and will never be…" Umi remarked.

"Umi-chan, I would need your help…" Kotori mentioned, "I want to know how to fight too. Kotori wants to be useful to those around her and match up to the Avatars and the rest of µ's."

"So you also want to train! Yay!" Honoka cheered, "Honoka has her first underling!"

"That's very forward of you, Kotori." Umi smiled, "Why?"

"I will continue our battles, the ones we haven't given up yet," Kotori answered, "And… the others may not have a high opinion of me since… They may be thinking me as a coward. Kotori hopes to redeem herself."

"Oh Kotori, you are always redeemed in our hearts," Honoka reassured her friend.

"And to leave one's homeland for a distant land to better oneself, that is no cowardly act." Umi added.

"But more importantly, when do we start the training?" Kotori asked.

"Tomorrow morning, 5 a.m.!" Umi calmly declared.

"What!" her two friends yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mrs Minami was busy on the phone. Her face was notably uneasy as she clenched onto the phone, with cold sweat dripping down. The artificial distorted voice familiar to her spoke over the line.<p>

"Captain-kun, I understand that you value your daughter. However, circumstances have chosen her as part of Fate. Nothing can stop the tide of Fate. Attempting to send her away… I will always get her back… by all means necessary…"

"I understand… Superintendent-sama." Mrs Minami meekly replied.

"Good. If similar problems arise again, do all within your limited power to eliminate the problem. If not, inform me and I will settle it. Understood?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, we are shaping towards the plot of the fanfic. Maki is becoming quite a conspiracy theorist. <strong>

**The first flashback scene is slightly altered from the Love Live manga, where Honoka and Umi were part of a kendo club. Only difference was that their Otonokizaka club was originally kendo in the manga, while I place them in middle school for my fanfic. **

**A dose of Tarot symbolism**

**Chairwoman Minami: The Reversed Emperor (her role as a figurehead)**


	10. The Reactionaries

**The Reactionaries**

The same night, Maki was also on the phone while in her bedroom. She looked through her laptop, which displayed a chart of statistics.

"Okay Nero, you want some actual detective work? You got it." Maki instructed, "I've sent you the necessary documents. I want you to find out everything you can about Phoebus Apollo. Contact me if you find anything relevant."

"_Whatever it is, I will get to the bottom of it…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Honoka and Kotori were to begin on their trainng regime as dictated by Umi… if not for the fact they were horribly late. The Sun had long risen and it was almost 10 a.m. by the time they walked towards the meeting area – on the steps of the Kanda Shrine.<p>

"Honoka-chan, we were supposed to be here hours ago!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Chill, it is Sunday morning. Hardly anyone gets up that early," Honoka calmly replied, "Besides, didn't Kotori-chan wake up only about an hour ago?"

"Oh God, Umi-chan will be so mad by now!" Kotori continued hollering.

"It'll be all okay." Honoka insisted.

"What will be all okay?" a voice called out.

Looking over the top of the imposing steps, the two saw Umi glaring at them from above. Her face was grim and even more serious than her usual self.

"Umi-chan!" they exclaimed.

"I believe we have agreed to begin your training today at 5 a.m." Umi ominously spoke, "And the time now is…"

"Wait Umi-chan, I can explain!" Honoka yelled, "It was… Kotori-chan! She… she did not wake up Honoka on time!"

"What?" cried Kotori, "You just slept on no matter how many times I tried waking you up!"

"No excuses! Inexcusable!" Umi shouted, "Because of the two of you, everyone's training has been affected!"

"Umi-chan… there's only the two of us in training…" Honoka mentioned.

"No talking back allowed!" Umi continued shouting, "We are wasting time already! Both of you are to run up the steps towards me right now, within one minute! Any second late and a penalty will be imposed!"

"What!" the two students cried.

* * *

><p>With all the commotion occurring in the Shrine, Nozomi turned to the entrance of the shrine. She heard the many loud cries and shouts from the second-years.<p>

The spiritual girl took out a card from her attire.

The Hierophant. Reverse.

"The Hierophant's reign of terror eh?"

* * *

><p>After hours of training, the day turned to night and everyone parted for their respective homes. For Umi, after dinner, she resumed training inside the mini-dojo inside her house.<p>

While swinging her shinai, Umi's father looked on with interest.

"Umi, how was the intense training you put Honoka and Kotori through just now?" asked her father.

"Father!" Umi exclaimed, stopping her current actions, "Those two still have a long way to go. They lack discipline and urgency… I really… I don't know what to do with them…"

"I see… You girls are ultimately fighting an incredible foe, so I understand your fluster towards any blunder," Mr Sonada empathised, "However, do not go overboard. They are still your friends in the end, not disciples."

"But Father, it is all necessary," Umi said, "If I am not harsh on them, they might not be able to handle the battles ahead. I had to save them when Ymir…"

"Your camaraderie is more vital virtue to overcome these foes, that you must understand above all else," her father explained, "A single chopstick breaks easily, but not when they are in a bundle."

* * *

><p>The day after was another school day in summer, and school life resumed with lessons and all. School life had stabilised with hopes of relocation, but boring lessons never really did change.<p>

While this particular Japanese Literature lesson was boring, Honoka and Kotori were effectively knocked out and snoring at their desks. It was extremely noticeable as well, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Kousaka! Minami!" their teacher yelled.

"Yes!" only Kotori responded; Honoka, on the other hand, kept on sleeping.

"Kousaka!" the teacher continued yelling and nudging the sleepy girl's shoulders.

At last, Honoka's eyes opened and saw her teacher grim and serious, like a certain someone from yesterday.

"You and Minami should stand a bit for the remainder of the day," the teacher said.

"_Those two…"_ Umi thought, _"So ill-disciplined… I have to… No, must reform them…"_

* * *

><p>After school ended, µ's gathered inside an empty clubroom left available for them courtesy of the Student Council. With the exception of the fellow second-years, everyone else was understandably surprised by Kotor's annulment of her enrolment and flight.<p>

"What!" they exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" exclaimed Eli.

"Ha, it appears that the Wheel of Fortune has turned you back towards us." Nozomi cheerfully joked, "Welcome back, Kotori-chan."

"So Rin still gets her kitty hoodie, right?" Rin asked.

"Are you bitter not going to that fashion academy?" asked Hanayo.

"Looks like you're stuck with us," Nico remarked.

Only Maki was completely silent, looking at Kotori and the rest.

"_One day, it was all there. And then, it disappeared…"_ she thought.

"We have no idea. Mum told me to continue my studies here and my iDol pilot duty for now," Kotori answered, "Besides, I enjoy being in this school surrounded by everyone."

"Really? But it would be much safer overseas…" Nico mocked.

"Nico-chan." Maki spoke, staring disapprovingly at the third-year.

"In any case, we are happy to have you back," Eli said, "But uh… what's with Honoka?"

Eli pointed at Honoka, who was sleeping tightly on the desk with her saliva dripping.

"We had some tough training yesterday…" Kotori bemoaned.

"Training?" Eli wondered.

"Ha, you called that tough!" Umi dismissed Kotori's claims, "That was just the basics. If you cannot even grasp the fundamentals, it is difficult to advance."

"Harasho… and how long did the training last?" Eli asked, "It took quite a lot from Honoka there."

"8 p.m. Eli-chi," Nozomi replied.

"Huh? But how do you know?" Kotori exclaimed.

"My spiritual power, of course~" Nozomi happily replied, "And there's also the fact that y'all been shouting in sacred land yesterday."

"You worked in the shrine, Nozomi-sempai." Umi deduced.

"Yup… though I think sempai ain't all that needed among us friends," Nozomi said, "I'm not as allegedly perfect as Eli-chi or as pompous as Nico-chi over there."

"Pompous?" exclaimed Nico.

"Even if I know you well, our positions still stand and it is a fact that you are a sempai." Umi insisted.

"It appears you have a long way to go, but it is great to be training together," Eli remarked.

"Excellent idea, Eli-sempai!" Umi exclaimed, "Everyone should be training together as one! We can maintain our health and be in tiptop condition!"

"They don't seem that too tiptop if you ask me…" Nico sceptically claimed.

"I did not say that." Eli insisted.

"Umi-chan, don't we already have the training scheduled in Phoebus Apollo?" Kotori pointed out.

"Hmm, I always thought it had been too relaxed. We are fighting for our lives, after all…" Umi analysed, "I know! I am going to find the Captain. We have some serious training regime reforms to perform."

With that, Umi left the clubroom immediately to find the Chairwoman to explain her so-called reforms.

"She's quite a serious kid there," Nozomi laughed.

"Me and my big mouth… I made it worse…" Eli lamented.

"Reform?" Nico grumbled, "Nico does not like the sound of that…"

"Is this something bad?" Rin gulped.

"Someone save us all!" Hanayo yelled.

"Hope Mum does not follow through with her suggestions," Kotori blurted out.

* * *

><p>Later, µ's was called in to Phoebus Apollo for a quick meeting. Inside the meeting room, vital staff handling µ's was there along with the nine members.<p>

Strangely, Umi was not seated with everyone else. She was standing alongside Captain Minami, as though she were in charge of the topic in question.

"Oaky everyone, we are here today to discuss some changes to how we do things," Captain Minami explained, "I will let Sonada-san continue since it is her idea."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Nico whispered to Rin, who merely gulped.

"Everyone, I would like to point out that our physical ability as it stands is lacking." Umi explained, "Therefore, I am here to offer some changes to the current system."

At a click of Umi's pointer, the screen projected a list of these so-called changes.

"Right now, all members of µ's are undergoing intense training everyday after school. The codename for that is School iDol Club." Umi elaborated, "To supplement that, additional training will continue on Saturdays from 0500 to 1900, along with battle reviews on Sunday afternoon and further training on Sunday morning from 0500 to 1430. That is my proposal."

"No break…" Kotori muttered.

"I'm gonna die…" Rin bemoaned.

"Someone, please save us." Hanayo lamented.

"Uh… Umi, isn't that a bit too harsh on the girls?" Eli questioned.

"If we put in absolute effort, we can definitely achieve it." Umi boldly declared.

"She's scary when motivated…" Nico bemoaned.

"Guess there will be changes to out schedules," Maki calmly remarked.

"Will the Superintendent allow this?" Honoka blurted out, surprising everyone else there. Among those present, only Nozomi and Maki maintained their calm.

"Who?"

"Ah yes, the Superintendent will have to approve the proposal before implementing it." Captain Minami clarified, "However, I personally see little errors in Sonada-san's plans. It is great that you girls are taking the initiative for further training."

"May I speak with the Superintendent?" asked Umi.

"Well… I never actually met him before. He usually contacts me instead," Captain Minami said, "But I'm certain he is aware of this by now."

* * *

><p>After that meeting, opinions were in the minds of many. Nico and Maki loitered about a nearby vending machine, as Nico tried slotting coins for the drinks available.<p>

"So the Captain is not the highest ranked personnel here…" Maki analysed, "… And there's also the fact that Kotori's flight and placing were suddenly cancelled… No, it's like they never existed."

"God, quit looking so deeply into things." Nico snapped, "You're becoming those wacky New World Order conspiracy guys…"

"Except the fact that it may be real," Maki retorted, "Look… hmm…"

Maki grabbed Nico's body and placed her lips close to the petite girl's ears.

"This proves it, my theory… in a way…" Maki whispered, "And I believe that the Superintendent is at the centre of this."

* * *

><p>Also, the second-years were locked in confrontation since the emergency meeting where Umi called for reforms. Honoka stared at Umi and similar stares were returned, with Kotori trying her best to prevent an all-out fight.<p>

"Umi-chan, I never knew you would go this far…" Honoka broke the silence.

"It is only for everyone's good. Hardly anyone of us are geared for this kind of battle," Umi justified herself.

"Guys… please calm down…" Kotori butted in.

"Kotori!"

"Kotori-chan!"

And then, Kotori stopped and just kept quiet. She resumed her silent role in preventing conflict from escalating.

"Once we achieve victory, you will acknowledge me." Umi said.

"Who made you the boss here?" Honoka yelled, "We are all friends, childhood friends among us three, and super childhood friends with you! Are you going to segregate us into your hierarchy?"

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori muttered.

Stunt by Honoka's words, Umi only stood still with her head hanging about.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Captain Minami's office, she was speaking with a team of technicians and security guards.<p>

"Okay, so we were spied on." Captain Minami summarised, "Do we know anything about this spy?"

"Not much," a guard mentioned, "He looks like some dude in a trench coat."

"I see… All of you may leave…" Captain Minami ended the meeting.

"_I guess I'd better make the call…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Inside Nozomi's private chamber, she began taking out her Tarot cards and shuffled them. Eli looked with boredom in her eyes.<p>

"You have to stop fiddling with those cards, you know…" Eli lamented.

"Why should I, Eli-chi? They're accurate insight to the future and all," Nozomi said, "Like… so!"

Nozomi picked up a certain card.

The Hierophant. Reverse.

"Umi-chan's a perfect Hierophant yes?" she continued, "She came from a traditional family and upholding the ways of the old. Even her speech upholds her humility to others."

"Sigh… and to think all nine of us are supposed to work together… as equals…" Eli lamented.

"Humph… And to think Eli-chi wanted to work alone to stop all the Avatars once…" Nozomi recounted.

"That was a mistake. I thought I could be a hero… but I guess everyone needs one another to succeed," Eli admitted.

* * *

><p>Since that day, no word had been received from Phoebus Apollo over the implementation of these reforms. That did not wipe out the worry from the faces of some, who tried their best to prevent them from being implemented.<p>

After school, everyone in µ's save for Umi was gathered in the clubroom. Rin kept a lookout at the door, as the others began their discussion.

"Is this truly necessary?" Eli wondered.

"Of course, our lifestyles are at stake!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Rin doesn't mind more running, but not 5 in the morning nya!" Rin lamented.

"So… uh… what's the plan?" Hanayo asked.

"We need to stop that blue-haired maniac from dominating us!" Nico declared.

"But how?" Eli questioned, "She has a point over the need to exercise, though her methods may be a tad too extreme."

"You two… you're her childhood friends!" Nico pointed to both Honoka and Kotori, "You must know some form of weakness that we can blackmail from her!"

"Us?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Umi-chan… well, she is good at many things…" Honoka mouthed off, "… There were the times she became Kotori-chan's model."

"Model?" Nico wondered, interested.

"Yeah, Umi-chan always ended up a model for Kotori-chan's costumes," Honoka elaborated, "She tried all those sexy dresses."

"That's it nico! We need photographs of Umi wearing those sexy dresses and blackmail her to step down or reveal them to the school!" Nico announced.

"I get the feeling it would fail…" Maki calmly remarked.

"And we never took any photos of her wearing them," Kotori mentioned, "Umi-chan insisted that she would only wear them if we do not take pictures of them."

"Or we could simply suggest a counter-suggestion to Umi-chan's," Nozomi suggested.

"A counter-suggestion!"

"Yup, and I think I got a good one," she continued, "Lemme…"

However, Nozomi's suggestion was halted by a sudden beep. Everyone took out their phones and saw the text sent out.

"Avatar manifestation confirmed." It read out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the manifested Avatar had already appeared over Tokyo. It contradicted the notion of Avatars being giant beings, with this one being small and like insects to the regular Avatars. Resembling a butterfly with multi-coloured wings, its core radiated light as though it were a firefly as it flew across the cityscape.<p>

Since the rest of µ's were busy plotting against Umi, Umi was sadly left alone to deal with it. Already on-board the Clio, Umi readied herself to shoot down the Avatar.

"_The others are not here yet…"_ she thought, _"Where are they? No, that matters not. That thing must be destroyed." _

Loading her rounds, the Clio fired a shot at the Avatar. However, it just flew out of range and zipped past Clio. It continued flying about, as if it were reaching somewhere.

"_I have to be conservative about my shots. There is only a limited amount…" _Umi thought.

* * *

><p>Back in iDol clubroom, Nozomi was reaching Phoebus Apollo from her phone. Speaker was set such that everyone can speak and communicate.<p>

"Toujou-san, where are you? And the others too! There's an Avatar manifested!" Hideko's voice called out.

"We know, Hideko-chan…" Nozomi calmly explained, "We're all in the school right now. I presume Umi-chan's handling the Avatar."

"That is correct." Hideko confirmed, "But it is not going so well. According to the Compendium, it is called Arke and it is small and fast like a bee."

"Actually her wings should be a butterfly's…" Nozomi insisted, "She's the sister to the rainbow goddess Iris, after all."

"_Isn't that Greek mythology?"_ thought Maki.

"Umi is missing all her shots. She's like the worse candidate to fight this particular Avatar," Hideko elaborated, "But of course, Arke does not appear to be responding with hostility."

"She's not much better than us," Nico concluded, "Can't even hit one Avatar, compared to Nico's deadly strikes."

"Yazawa-san, to be fair, it is surprisingly small target." Hideko explained, "Approximations measure it as around 10 metres or so. It poses little danger for now, but is difficult to kill from range or up close with its speed."

"But something that fast must be fragile," Maki remarked.

"The wings…" Nozomi deduced, "Just like how the Olympians stripped Arke off her wings and cast her down to Tartarus."

"Hideko-chan! You must give the word to Umi-chan!" Honoka cried.

"B-but Umi-sempai alone cannot even hit her, she…" Hanayo pointed out.

"Umi-chan is never alone. She has all of us beside her!" Honoka proclaimed.

"We're in school right now…" Eli pointed out.

"No, no matter what we are doing, we will always have one another cheering us on." Honoka elaborated, "That's why we are never alone, so long we have the support of everyone behind us."

"Same old Honoka… but we over here have a better plan," Hideko laughed, "Why support her spiritually when you can be there…"

Hideko's words were cut off by the sudden slamming of the door. A woman in gym attire and track pants looked on the girls, with a bemused look on her.

"Sensei!" both Honoka and Kotori exclaimed.

"Hello girls, who wants a free drive to Phoebus Apollo?" Yamada-sensei said, "My car can only take two though, so choose quickly."

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka called out, to which Kotori nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Phoebus Apollo Central Command, Captain Minami continued monitoring the situation against Arke alongside her three technicians.<p>

"Tell Sonada-san to hold back her gunfire." Captain Minami instructed, "What about Yamada-sensei."

"Captain, Yamada-sensei has arrived to escort the other two pilots." Hideko verified.

"And who will they be?" asked the Captain.

"Who else?" Mika remarked.

"It's rather obvious…" Fumika beamed.

"Prepare their iDols then. I want all three of them to eliminate the target!" Captain Minami announced.

* * *

><p>The highways were mostly emptied due to the Avatar manifestation, despite it being of little threat. It was perfectly fine for the one car speeding without care. Inside, Yamada-sensei drove the vehicle for the two passengers – Honoka and Kotori.<p>

"Girls, sit tight!" I'm gonna break the speed limit!" Yamada-sensei yelled, "We got no time to waste!"

"I didn't know sensei is part of Phoebus Apollo," Kotori remarked.

"Of course not! I am only returning a favour for the Chairwoman! This is just some of the work a modern civil servant engages in today." the second-years' homeroom teacher cried.

"This time, we are going to help Umi-chan. She helped us too many times before," Kotori said, "We are going to return the favour too."

"Um!" Honoka agreed, "Umi-chan, wait for us!"

* * *

><p>Clio's battle with Arke was fruitless, with the nimble Avatar dodging all of Clio's attacks. Forced to merely keep watch, Umi impatiently looked on as Arke fluttered about without apparent aim. For some reason, Arke kept hovering about that area for some time – where a series of old apartments stood.<p>

"_So they are coming…"_ She thought, _"But if I couldn't do it… then what difference does it make…"_

"Umi-chan!"

"Honoka!"

Marching to join Clio, both Calliope and Erato were prepared to fight Arke. All three iDols stand to surround the tiny Avatar, as the newly arrived iDols geared for combat.

"Umi-chan, hello!" Honoka called out, "It's time to fight!"

Typical of her recklessness, Honoka charged forward and sent the Calliope to slash at Arke. As expected, Arke manoeuvred its way out of Calliope's slashing range and appeared on top of the iDol's head. It then flew off again, as Erato's stabs missed its target completely.

"We will only be fighting among ourselves if it keeps up." Umi deduced.

"So we need to corner it where a decent blow could kill it off," Kotori added.

"That's why we came here, not anyone else." Honoka chimed in, "We know one another for the longest time. It is up to us to coordinate and defeat this Avatar."

"Honoka…" Umi muttered, "Hmm… Let's go!"

Upon her battle cry, Calliope rushed in towards Arke and tried to attack it. Of course, Arke fled away from the pursuing iDol. Calliope did not once slow down, continuously chasing after Arke.

When Arke flew for higher ground, Clio responded by trying to shoot at it. The attack did not connect as before, but it did force Arke lower and stop it from reaching high altitude. This opened a chance for Calliope to attack it again, pursuing Arke and preventing it from exiting the street.

Observing their methods, Umi smiled at the strategy being formed.

"_If I attack it as it flies up and Honoka attack it from the ground, its movement is sealed."_ Umi thought, _"Honoka always charges forward to crush her problems, while I stand from a distance to observe them. All that's left is…"_

The two-pronged attacks from both Honoka and Umi forced Arke to keep on flying up and down as it ran out of options to flee the two iDols. Barely missing Calliope's onslaught again, Arke attempted to fly upward again. As Clio readied to fire again, Umi realised something.

"I've run out of rounds!" she cried.

"No problem!" Kotori shouted.

Leaping from the apartments, Erato hurled its spear at the fleeing Arke. Like before, it managed to dodge the thrown spear and dive-bombed. Just then, Calliope swung its sword and Arke changed course again… and fell into the clutches of Erato.

The butterfly-winged Avatar was helpless and crushed by Erato's mighty grip, breaking its core and the wings fell to the ground.

"Target eliminated." Kotori announced.

* * *

><p>After the battle, the second-years returned to Phoebus Apollo. There at the Central Command, the other girls of µ's were there already and greeted the three heroines back. The three heroines in question, meanwhile, were engrossed in their conversation.<p>

"Umi-chan, if not for your training, I don't think we could keep up to wear out the Avatar." Honoka admitted.

"No, it is our mutual trust in one another." Umi said, "Rin and Eli could achieve this if they desire so, but our familiarity makes it practically instinctive for us. There's no one else I could do this with."

"Hey, everyone's here too." Kotori noticed.

"I must say, that was impressive," Eli said.

"Your fighting improved. It seems much sharper now," Nico added, "At this rate, we can rival even A-Rise."

"Now if only yours sharpen too," Maki remarked.

"How Kotori-sempai made that throw to distract Arke, it must be the highlight of the battle." Hanayo added, "It secured the kill and guaranteed victory the most."

"Enough everyone." Captain Minami called out, "It is indeed a job well-done for our girls today, but I called everyone now in regards to the Superintendent's reply."

"Oh yeah… we still have to convince Umi-chan out of this…" Honoka shockingly realised.

"No… there goes Nico's life…" Nico cursed.

"He acknowledges the need for increased physical training, however…" Captain Minami announced, "… He believes that as a team of equals, there must be more cohesiveness among the nine of you. In short, the term sempai is now prohibited."

"So… we don't need to train everyday…" Nico exclaimed.

"They are approved, though the hours will be shortened, starting from 0800 on Saturdays and 1200 on Sundays." Captain Minami answered, "Much more reasonable, if you ask me."

"Oh well, at least all of us get to do things together!" Honoka cheerfully beamed, "We are almost like a school club, like an iDol club of sorts."

"And Kayo-chin can be the President of such a club," Rin joked.

"M-me?!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"If I were to decide, Nico-chi seems to me the better fit," Nozomi joked, "She could do with a little bit more responsibility now that she's living alone and all."

"Oi…" Nico gritted.

"Just kidding, Nico-chi as club President will never happen." Nozomi joked, "But I would like Umi-chan to call affectionately~"

"What?! Nozomi-sempai!" exclaimed Umi.

"You heard from the Captain. No honorifics," Nozomi demanded.

"No-Nozomi…" Umi stuttered.

"Now, was it that bad?" Nozomi smiled, "Now since ya being so friendly with me, lemme give ya the best breast rub ever!"

"What! No! Please don't!" Umi screamed, "Somebody, please save me!"

_"Guess this Superintendent wasn't so bad after all..."_ Honoka thought.

* * *

><p>Later at night, Nozomi was hard at work. On her desk were her signature Tarot cards, her phone and an annotated map of Tokyo; she circled a particular area of the map. That area coincided with other markings and lines already drawn onto it.<p>

While chewing on her pencil, Nozomi sneaked a glance at the Tarot cards laid down.

The Chariot. The Strength.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Nero laid on his bed after his day of researching. Too exhausted, he did not even bother with a change of clothes. He looked at the ceiling fan circulating wind towards him.<p>

"How am I supposed to find that kind of data for that Nishikino girl?" he cursed.

Suddenly, his phone rang and Nero mustered what little of his energy to pick it up. A cold distorted voice spoke to him.

"Nero-san, it is an honour to meet you. I take notice that you have desires to infiltrate my organisation." It spoke.

"I h-have no idea what you're saying…" Nero frantically denied the mystery caller.

"You cannot conceal yourself from me. I know all about you and your failed career in Yokohama. The gentlemen thieves have bested you and your once allies. You have been ridiculed by those police detectives. You seek success and that I shall bestow upon you." The voice continued.

"What do you want?" Nero asked.

"I desire nothing from you. You possess nothing I desire. On the other hand, I bestow upon you what you seek on behalf of your client and failed to seek before." The voice spoke.

"Who are you?" asked Nero.

"I am simply referred to as the Superintendent. I now need your e-mail address. I shall then bestow upon you that which you desire." The Superintendent's cold electronic voice droned on.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit, this chapter took me way longer than it has to. Between the new Pokemon game and a block trying to iron out this chapter's details, it definitely took a while to complete. <strong>

**Nero's backstory is an allusion to Milky Holmes, specifically the anime version. I bother with the allusion since three of Love Live's seiyuus voice act inside Milky Holmes as well. **

**I never did originally intend for the "No Sempai rule" to show up in this fanfic since I thought there would be no time for that in such a fanfic. However, I ended up finding room for it and that detail completed the chapter you had just beard witness to. **


	11. Rin-solve

**Rin-solve **

The following night since Arke's emergence, Maki was once again crashing in Nico's apartment. While she was on the phone, Nico looked at the many documents recently downloaded from the laptop.

"I must admit… that's a very good job. Way better than expected," she thanked, "I appreciate working with you in the future, Nero."

Ending her call, Maki joined Nico who was already engrossed in the information found within the documents.

"This… this is big…" Nico exclaimed, "Are you sure we're not in some movie?"

"Don't be an idiot please." Maki insisted, "But this proves some of my theories at least. Refer to Document 1."

Nico scrolled all the way up, to the top of the list where the said document was.

* * *

><p><em>Document 0001: Diary Excerpts from Soldat [REDACTED] of the Wehrmacht Heer, who was involved in the German occupation of Greece during the Second World War. Text has been translated to English for archival purposes. <em>

_The occupation has been somewhat annoying, what with all these freedom fighters still shooting us every now and then. Never thought my first holiday to Greece would be in uniform and greeted by bullets. _

_Damn those freedom fighters! Ambushed my company at night patrol and forced us to flee. Only Hess, Rosenberg and I survive. Withdrew into some old-looking place with steps like a theatre. Hess claimed the place is called Delphi or something… _

_For the night, hid in a cave found in the area and… My God! We found treasure… so many paintings and pots, Hess was going mad with joy. Not gold, just some old junk. Maybe can profit from the museums after the war…_

_Went in deeper upon Hess' demand... and Hess just fell off some huge pit. Looked down to check Hess' body and… [DATA EXPUNGED] My God! Forget these junks and those Greeks and the war! This is [DATA EXPUNGED]_

* * *

><p>"World War II… Nazis… the Heck…" Nico drily browsed through.<p>

"Nico-chan, the keyword is Delphi!" Maki exclaimed, "It is the place where the Oracle was said to live."

"Oracle? As in telling the future, that Oracle!" Nico also exclaimed, "How's that supposed to link to Japan?"

"Well, they found something there and it was moved to America for some time." Maki explained, "And then, look at Document 62."

* * *

><p><em>Document 0062: Encrypted memo sent from Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs to America's Central Intelligence Agency <em>

_Package has landed in the Rising Sun. Eagle will return to roost._

* * *

><p>"They gave that something to us, Japan." She continued, "I'm guessing we're safeguarding something very dangerous, something that drew in the first few Avatars."<p>

"Okay genius, so what is that something and where is it?" Nico asked.

"Well, the documents are numerical order and some of them are not there," Maki answered, "I've asked Nero to collect more of such documents so we can understand the situation even more… But I think Document 99 is interesting…"

* * *

><p><em>Document 0099: Suicide message from resigned Tokyo Mayor [REACTED]<em>

_My homeland is the sacrifice to the world. This city is now the sacrifice to my homeland._

* * *

><p>"They may have redacted the name, but only one mayor of Tokyo committed suicide within the last 50 years and it coincided with some time after the deployment of iDols," Maki elaborated, "That man died of seppuku, a fate borne only out of great shame and disgrace."<p>

"Maki, I think we should keep all this to ourselves." Nico said, "We are getting ourselves into something huge, very huge."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Nero had long finished his call with Maki and moved on to the next call.<p>

"The girl got the package and boy, is she happy." Nero recounted.

* * *

><p>After that night, the next day was another regular school day in Otonokizaka Academy. The single first-year class was having a break between periods, so people were chatting everywhere in the room… or most of them.<p>

"Maki-chan, you look spaced out." Hanayo informed her friend out of concern, snapping the redhead out of daze.

"N-no! I'm… I'm just deep in thought…" Maki exclaimed.

"Sigh, am I the only one here not in a daze?" Hanayo bemoaned, "Someone, please save me!"

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Maki wondered.

"Look at Rin-chan," Hanayo sighed.

As Maki could see, Rin was not her usual energetic self. Even she was uncharacteristically in a daze. She might be somewhat airy, but her look was one of worry and uncertainty.

"What happened to her?" asked Maki.

"Well… we had a elementary school class reunion recently and…" Hanayo began her recount.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hanayo-chan, you look as cute as ever!" one of their male ex-classmates complimented, "It is hard to imagine you as an iDol pilot or fighting those Avatars."<em>

"_W-what?!" Hanayo exclaimed in shock. _

"_Kayo-chin is always the cutest! She could become a model nya!" Rin beamed, "But do not underestimate her. Kayo-chin is strong."_

"_W-with a b-body like mine! Rin-chan, please don't! It's too much!" Hanayo continued screaming. _

"_Oh Rin-kun, you're totally her husband!" another male ex-classmate commented, "Especially with you saving the world from those Avatars, it suits you the most with a man's job!"_

* * *

><p>"So basically, Rin-chan still has issues with her image." Hanayo summarised, "Those boys just opened their mouths and… it's third grade all over again."<p>

"If I were there, I would give those idiots a piece of my mind!" Maki threatened, "We should try stuffing them inside an iDol and let them save the country! It's not Rin's fault that only girls can pilot iDols…"

"_Only girls can pilot iDols…"_ Maki thought.

"We should try to cheer up Rin-chan somehow…" Hanayo suggested, "Uh Rin-chan, I know of a great Ramen shop in Akihabara…"

"…" Rin paid no attention.

"Bribing her with food is quite a childish tactic, if you ask me…" Maki critiqued, "Instead, we should knock some sense into her."

Maki got up from her seat and walked up towards Rin's seat. The dazed girl was completely in her own world, so she suspected nothing. Maki raised her hand and gave Rin a chop to the back of Rin's head.

"It hurts nya!" Rin yelled.

"Get over those idiots' comments, will you! You're just as much as a woman as the rest of us here!" Maki lectured Rin.

"B-but… Rin has short hair…" Rin mumbled.

"Oh for God's sake, bobbed hair is popular for brides nowadays!" Maki shouted, "You are worrying too much over little things!"

"Kayo-chin…" Rin turned towards Hanayo, "You look so pretty… It must be those breasts of yours. Rin is not greedy… Maybe just a chunk of them can help Rin become a woman…"

"What! Wait! Ah… Someone, please save me!" Hanayo screamed.

* * *

><p>After school, the normally deserted rooftop was occupied. Rin had brought Nozomi up with her for a private discussion.<p>

"So ya wanna be more of a woman eh, Rin-chan?" Nozomi confirmed, "But I think Rin-chan is cute enough, like a little pet kitty."

"Rin is not a pet!" Rin protested.

"Just kidding, Rin-chan. Relax." Nozomi laughed, "But say, why me?"

"Because you're the most motherly person I know," Rin pleaded, "You must help me, sempai!"

"Ahem… Sempai prohibited. Do you want to end up like Umi-chan?" Nozomi threatened.

"Uh… but I heard breasts grow bigger if you massage them more…" Rin remarked.

"Oh… so you want it… You could just say it~" Nozomi laughed, this time more sinisterly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hanayo and Maki sought for other sources of help. After contacting the second-year trio, they met up in the alpaca pen. While Kotori was busy petting the white alpaca's fur, the others were talking about Rin.<p>

"So since we were kids, Rin-chan always had this complex with her image." Hanayo summarised, "Rin-chan always relapses whenever it is brought up."

"And now, she's constantly harping on it." Maki elaborated, "We're hoping the two of you can help us."

"To think our ever-cheerful Rin-chan has such a tragic backstory…" Honoka exclaimed.

"Fluffy…" Kotori was too engrossed in the alpaca.

"Kotori, we have pressing matters to attend to." Umi chided.

"I'm sorry we held our meeting here… but I really need to tend to the alpacas," Hanayo murmured.

"It's alright, truly." Umi insisted, "Although I am not sure how we may assuage Rin."

"We must try, Umi-chan! Rin-chan is also our friend!" Honoka insisted, "Just think of her not being to marry just because guys cannot see her charm points!"

"Honoka…" Umi mouthed, and her tone raised increasingly, "Yes… I understand. We cannot simply idle about when a fellow woman is unable to exude the spirit of Yamato Nadeshiko! Yes, we must assist Rin!"

"Umi, you don't need to be that excited…" Maki sighed.

"But how do we approach the issue?" Umi pondered, "We need Rin to face her feminine side… Maybe a session of traditional dance will allow Rin radiate the spirit of womanhood instantly!"

"Or we can get Rin-chan to try out some of my new dresses," Kotori suggested, "I did promise her the kitty hoodie, after all."

"NOO!"

A loud scream filled the air, a deafening cry from the rooftop streamed downward to the entire campus.

"That voice… Rin-chan!" Hanayo yelled, "We have to save her!"

* * *

><p>The five girls immediately dashed fro the school rooftop, hoping that Rin would be fine. When they arrived, they found Rin lying in a complete state of shock and Nozomi innocently standing near the catlike girl.<p>

"Hi y'all! Where's the fire?" Nozomi greeted.

"What did you do to Rin?" Maki demanded.

"Perhaps I overdid my washi washi, but that's not important right now," Nozomi admitted, holding out the reversed Strength card, "We ought to be worried for Rin-chan right now."

"It's no good…" Rin moaned, "Rin must be more woman-like… Rin will give up being an iDol pilot…"

"What?!" everyone cried.

"Rin-chan…" Hanayo murmured.

"Rin, you cannot quit just because of some idiots' words!" Maki snapped.

"Rin, it is not appearances or opinions that matter. It is your spirit that matters the most," Umi consoled.

"No… Rin must become a woman!" Rin declared, jumping to her feet and dashing towards the stairs.

"We have to catch her!" Honoka declared, immediately chasing the agile girl.

And as Honoka led the pursuit, the rest of them joined in too. Within seconds, silence reigned in the school rooftop once more.

* * *

><p>Even later, no one was able to find Rin and everyone was still in search of her. Nozomi was among the first few chasing after Rin, joined up with Eli to assist her in the search. Both of them were prowling around the school hallways, opening every room for their target.<p>

"It is still hard to swallow that Rin, of all people, has such problems," Eli repeated.

"Oh President-san, it's often and not that the one smiling the broadest may be crying on the inside." Nozomi inputted, "I suppose the balance finally tipped over and this is the spillage."

"If this keeps up, we can at least confirm she is not inside campus… but she would have left by then," Eli remarked, "Why did we even offer to stay behind when the others are out there, looking for Rin?"

"Always wanting to be in the centre of action eh~" Nozomi laughed, taking out her Tarot deck.

"Maybe not…" Eli sighed, "All these years since I entered Otonokizaka, I've always braved all problems alone… Okay, it is true you had been there by my side, but I shunned everyone else from those problems. Maybe it's time to place trust in the others. I will wait for good tidings."

"Ha, so the Hermit has gained wisdom from her isolation." Nozomi laughed, "But c'mon, for the kicks!"

Without even waiting for Eli's response, Nozomi took out the top card from the deck.

The Fool.

"_So Honoka-chan it is, then…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Maki was joined with Nico to find Rin. Trying their luck along the streets of Akihabara, Rin was nowhere in sight and the duo continued to keep a lookout.<p>

"That g-girl… How can someone be that fast…" Nico panted, "I swore we saw her h-here… a minute ago…"

"She did do track during middle school." Maki rationalised, "In fact, it is safe to assume we will not be able to catch up to her. Instead, let's talk."

"This again!" Nico groaned, "It's only that nowadays! Can't you talk with Nico in general?"

"Have you ever realise that only girls can pilot and control iDols?" Maki asked without care, "No, not just that… But girls who are in their adolescence."

"Yeah, of course I would. Official reasons from the government cited physiological reasons for that," Nico answered.

"The keyword is official, which can be fabricated to conceal the truth." Maki reasoned, "Now, the Oracles of Delphi are always women? Do the math, Nico-chan."

"Then, why can't Nico see into the future?" Nico questioned.

"An Oracle does not see into the future. She speaks on behalf of the gods in mythology," Maki corrected, "Now, supposing we are the oracles, then what is the message?"

* * *

><p>Also, Umi and Kotori were paired up in their search for Rin. Like the others, their search was equally futile as they looked into the suburbs.<p>

"I've asked Mum to send people to help us out… Maybe they can find Rin-chan…" Kotori wondered.

"She'll just run away from them. We have to find out where she hangs out," Umi said, "But the greater question is how to help Rin."

"I think Rin-chan is perfect the way she is," Kotori said, "All of us have our own charm points and faults, but they make up who you are and that's perfect as it stands."

"Of course, Kotori…" Umi acknowledged.

"That's why we are childhood friends," Kotori continued, "But maybe only a childhood friend would find Rin at this rate…"

"Hey Kotori, look over there…" Umi called out.

Umi pointed to the massive television screens, showing the news telecast of some familiar apartment blocks.

"… And this apartment is the latest among recent residential areas in Tokyo to be evacuated. The site has been reclaimed by the government and is to be condemned due to structural degradations, as indicated in a recent surveyors' report…"

"We saved that building yesterday, didn't we?" Umi remarked.

* * *

><p>The remaining two – Honoka and Hanayo – were paired up as they sought for Rin. After searching inside a shopping mall, both were exhausted and Honoka took it easy. On the other hand, Hanayo was frantic and besides herself.<p>

"Honoka-chan, we have to double up!" Hanayo screamed, "We still have to find Rin-chan!"

"Relax, Hanayo-chan. We've been finding Rin-chan for some time." Honoka justified, "We could use a little break for now."

"But what about Rin-chan?" Hanayo continued screaming, "She could be in danger! Who knows what might happen to Rin-chan?"

"It'll all be okay. We're not going to find Rin-chan on an empty stomach; we need all the energy we need." Honoka assured Hanayo, "Isn't there this restaurant that has golden rice on its menu in this place?"

"Honoka-chan… uh… Ah… Let's go!" Hanayo gave in to her temptations.

Backtracking themselves across the mall, the two tried finding the said restaurant. While Hanayo was still somewhat reluctant, she was dragged about by Honoka who was busy looking out for the store she mentioned.

"Uh, I thought that store was somewhere on this floor…" Honoka sheepishly assumed.

"Honoka-chan! Look!" Hanayo suddenly yelled.

Surprised, Honoka looked towards the direction pointed at by Hanayo. There, they found Rin. She was glaring at the window of a clothes boutique, looking intensely at the many variants of skirts displayed.

"Rin-chan!" both yelled, rushing towards her.

"You guys!" Rin exclaimed.

She tried fleeing again, but it was too late this time and she was too much in a daze to realise beforehand. Honoka grabbed hold of Rin, while Hanayo gripped her friend by the shoulders.

"Rin-chan, we had been looking everywhere for you!" Hanayo exclaimed, "All of us are worried for you."

"Just leave Rin alone." Rin muffled, "Rin cannot become a butch."

"Rin-chan, look here!" Honoka shouted, "You are a strong energetic catlike girl and no one can say otherwise about that! Now, c'mon! Hanayo-chan and I are going to try out this restaurant. I bet you're hungry?"

"Uh… now that you mentioned it…" Rin shyly admitted, "Maybe some food will help…"

"Honoka-chan! We should call the others so they won't have to search for nothing!" Hanayo hollered.

* * *

><p>After finding Rin, the three iDol pilots returned to Phoebus Apollo and rested inside their common room. Bringing a stash of food, Honoka had been sighing all the way to the base.<p>

"Why must we come back here anyway?" she hollered.

"Honoka-chan… the Captain did want to speak with Rin-chan… she too don't want Rin to resign unnecessarily," Hanayo said.

"I'm sorry, Kayo-chin…" Rin apologised, "Rin wanted to be herself, but Rin can't run away from her problems."

"Nonsense!" Honoka cried, "Problems aren't solved by running from them. You gotta tackle them head-on! You have to be in control of yourself; you govern your own life and no one else."

"Wow… that's very deep… especially coming from you," Hanayo remarked.

"Oh? Really?" Honoka smirked.

"But how do I do this?" Rin asked, "Rin really wants to be a girl too!"

"Rin-chan, you're the cutest girly girl I've ever known! Please don't beat yourself down like that!" Hanayo cried.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hideko's head peered through.

"Ah, good thing some of you are back." Hideko let out a breath of relief, "We have a situation, another Avatar manifestation… and Threat Level is now Delta…"

"Delta?" wondered Honoka.

"Bad news, very bad news…" Hideko replied.

* * *

><p>Inside the Central Command, Captain Minami and her team of technicians continued monitoring the Avatar emergence that would plague Tokyo. The main screen projected an image of a giant bizarre sphere, filled with multi-coloured moving images of eyes. It was descending from the sky, ploughing its way through the atmosphere.<p>

"Helel has reached terminal velocity. Impact time minus 1 hour 12 seconds and counting."

"Impact zone has been detected. Immediate evacuation is 86% complete."

"Good." Captain Minami confirmed, "However. I need either Sonada-san or Toujou-san to deal with that."

"They are on the way, but Honoka and Hanayo are trying to take it out right now."

"I see… and what about you, Hoshizora-san?" the Captain asked, turning to Rin who was beside her.

"Me?" Rin exclaimed, "I… I don't know… Rin don't want to do this anymore. I want to be more girl-like…"

"Hoshizora-san, do you know what is the strength of a woman?" Captain Minami inquired.

"Uh… no idea nya," Rin replied blankly.

"It is her strength to protect those they love. In many types of animals, the females are often the fiercer of the genders so they can protect their young," Captain Minami explained, "Do not let other people's perception get in your way. Be in control of yourself."

"_In control eh…"_ thought Rin.

* * *

><p>Near the recently evacuated block of apartments, two iDols stood ready for battle. Police was deployed on site to ensure total evacuation of the area, made easy since those apartments were recently slated for relocation.<p>

Honoka and Hanayo mentally readied for the upcoming fight, with Hanayo's Euterpe raised its twin pistols skyward and Honoka's Calliope brandishing its sword.

"Honoka-chan… should w-we re-really do this?" Hanayo questioned, "Hideko-san already said we're not really suited to this Avatar."

"It's okay." Honoka reassured, "Hideko-chan said we only need to fend off that Avatar until Umi-chan or Nozomi-chan can destroy it."

"Honoka! Hanayo-chan! Look up!" the order from Central Command came about.

As everyone present witnessed, the clouds above parted as if a shape emerged from the sea of clouds. Helel emerged, as a multi-coloured sphere of eyes. The being slowly unfolded itself like a flower, each petal bearing an eye and blooming as it descended upon the earth.

Beyond merely spreading itself, the fragments were falling off the Avatar and crashing onto the earth below. Instantly, Euterpe shot down some of the falling fragments mid-air. Some of those that did impacted smashed through the buildings and concrete.

As another building crashed due to impact, Calliope held back the falling concrete while more people were able to flee from the torn-up area.

* * *

><p>Back in the Central Command, the technician trio reported the recent turn of events. Captain Minami and Rin looked concerned at the turn as well.<p>

"Fragments appear to be self-regenerating at an estimated rate of 4 seconds."

"Accounting for all recently available data, range of potential impact is increased by 1000%."

"Evacuation of all civilians from affected range is under place. Completion percentage is 21% as of now."

"Urg… We must have Toujou-san ready. Where is she now?" Captain Minami asked.

"She's on her way here. Estimated time of arrival upon Phoebus Apollo within 5 minutes."

"And projected time of impact?" the Captain inquired.

"…Uh… 4 minute 50 seconds and counting…"

"We need to hold Helel off, but its barrage is already occupying the two iDols deployed." Captain Minami summarised, "Hoshizora-san, the country needs you once more. Are you ready?"

"Rin is…" she muttered, "Rin is…"

* * *

><p>The fight against Helel could hardly be called a fight; its emergence was a storm that touched down upon the world. The portion of Tokyo it appeared was torn by bombardment, with thousands of civilians fleeing at once. The iDols were occupied with mitigating the damage, so Helel continued its assault without disturbance.<p>

The gigantic Avatar simply continued descending upon the earth, not slowing down at all. The two iDol pilots could only look on as they shot down and sliced through whatever of Helel's attacks within their reach.

"_We can't win like this…"_ Hanayo thought, _"Even if all of us are here, we may only be able to reduce the damage… but the main body…" _

"Kayo-chin, watch out!"

Before Hanayo noticed, she turned back and saw another fragment falling right towards her iDol. Thankfully, it was kicked out by another iDol. Its yellow armour plating and the cat-like ears on its head was a dead ringer for Rin's iDol – the Thalia.

"Kayo-chin, you have to watch out for your surroundings nya~" Rin teased.

In response, the Euterpe fired a shot from its twin pistols. The agile Thalia dodged it, but it still managed to hit its true target – another fragment that would have crushed Thalia.

"Of course… Rin-chan…" Hanayo smiled.

"Rin-chan! I see you there!" Honoka cried over the communication system, "Looks like you are up for a fight!"

"Yes! Rin is on fire! Rin is gonna protect everyone!" Rin declared.

Rin then looked up to the sky, eclipsed by the enormous alien foe that drew itself closer. Rin grinned and stared at its imposing figure.

"You and Rin, to the finish," she muttered.

At once, Thalia dashed about and a multitude of rocket propellers released from its armour. They enhanced the iDol's speed several times over, and with a leap, the iDol was in the air.

"It flew!" both Honoka and Hanayo exclaimed.

While mid-air, Thalia smashed through the many fragments that continued dropping. Soon, the iDol reached its target – Helel itself. It grappled onto the central eye-like portion and tried pushing it upward.

"Ny-ny-nyaaaa!" she yelled.

The propellers roared along with its pilot cry, using its entirety to push Helel away from crashing. It appeared as though Helel was held back from falling under gravity's influence.

Suddenly, claws emerged from Helel's pupil. It grabbed hold of Thalia and pushed the iDol downward instead, its crushing grip ruining the iDol's arms. A humanoid shape emerged from the pupil, a sickened emaciated humanoid figure with skeletal remnants that could be wings. The centre of the humanoid's chest glowed, exposing its core.

What?!" Rin cried, "The core's… it's in that… th-thing…"

The appearance of the humanoid entity reversed the short victory, for Thalia was being pushed down and Helel continued its descent, albeit slightly slower.

"Rin-chan needs help!" Hanayo exclaimed, "What should I…"

Euterpe raised its twin guns towards where Rin and Helel clashed. While trying to aim, Hanayo tried focusing on her target – Helel's exposed core, but never fire her shot.

"_No… what if I hit Rin-chan… Urgh… But I have to…" she _thought, debating in her head.

A shot fired out and hit Helel's revealed core, sending Thalia crashing down. It was saved from impact as Terpsichore sprang to the rescue and carried the iDol away. And then, a series of missiles and projectiles shot at the inactive Avatar's main body. Whatever's left of Helel was reduced to rubble, falling to the earth as a type of dust.

Over the horizon, Polyhymnia silently peered from the distance. Inside, Nozomi looked on the situation coolly.

"_And so the Fool had indeed found the Strength…"_ she thought, _"But the reins of the Chariot appears to be loose…"_

* * *

><p>Some days later, life resumed as per normal for most of Tokyo's remaining inmates. Class for Otonokizaka Academy went on as usual, with the first-year class resting in between lessons.<p>

Due to the Helel emergence incident, the first-year iDol pilots were at the centre of attention in their class.

"Wow, tell us again how you did it! We must hear it first-hand!" a classmate pleaded.

"Okay. Rin knew we have to stop the Avatar before it lands, so I spring up and tried pushing it back with all of Rin's might!" Rin recounted, "And then, this strange thing came out to challenge Rin! If not for Nozomi-chan, Rin might be gone nya."

"You mean the Vice-President!" another classmate exclaimed, "She's so mysterious!"

"Yup, and then she blew the whole thing and turned it to dust! Nyamazing!" Rin continued her tale.

"Rin-chan, you're too cool!" a third classmate cried, "You're like those action heroes!"

"Ha, Rin is like a mama! I will protect all my chicks!" Rin declared.

"Rin… that came out wrong…" Maki sighed, "But I guess you will continue this, yes?"

"Yup! It doesn't matter what those guys think, Rin is Rin no matter what!" Rin answered, "Rin can be girly or boyish, but I'm still Rin-chan in the end and that's all that matters nya~"

* * *

><p>Later that night, the ruins of the abandoned apartments that were the centre of the Helel emergence laid silent in the darkness. Not a soul was to be inside, or so it was supposed to be.<p>

Nero was already far and deep inside the debris of the site, removing any that was in his way as he dug with a shovel.

"A cold night in the middle of summer, in the middle of the ruins of a dying city, a lonely man of lost pride… Oh damn this, this film noir monologue thing is lame!" Nero cursed, "The Intel from her better be correct! The deepest crater it is, it'd better be!"

As he dug through the rubble, a sharp clang struck the shovel. Nero smiled, clearing the dust and dirt aside. A metal plate was beneath the rubble.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Nero laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>This really took as long as it took, or should be even longer. This is kinda like my take on a Rin chapter, but heck... exploring into the female psyche is really tough! But enough of that, thank you for continued patronage. <strong>


	12. Bullet Time

**Bullet Time**

Some time after Helel's emergence, yet another Avatar had risen. Designated as Ketu and like its namesake, the Avatar was a headless giant with four massively strong arms. Despite having no eyes, that did not hinder the Avatar's march into Tokyo at all.

Stopping it were the iDols of µ's, specifically the Calliope, Erato and Euterpe. Calliope and Erato closed in on the Avatar, attacking it from two sides. However, Ketu attempted to push away the iDols as though they were not worth its time.

Meanwhile, Euterpe was at the sidelines to shoot at its core from the distance… or so it was supposed to. In its cockpit, Hanayo stood there stumped and her hands trembled as she took aim.

"_Steady Hanayo… steady…"_ she thought.

Her focus was cut off as Ketu intercepted Calliope's attack and threw the iDol down. For the split second, Calliope was directly in front of Ketu's chest and blocking out the Avatar's core.

"No!" Hanayo screamed.

Euterpe opened its arms and, but the shot was already made. It shot two nearby buildings.

And the image paused; it was on a video screen. The members of µ's (sans Nico and Maki) were watching the mildly disastrous battle that had occurred in the past.

* * *

><p>"See!" Umi chided, holding a remote control in her hands, "Hanayo, you are lacking concentration! Had you fired a second sooner, Printemps would've defeated Ketu sooner!"<p>

"Sorry…" Hanayo bowed in shame.

"It's okay, Hanayo-chan. We did find out it sensed air vibrations to move about, which was how it predicted our moves…" Kotori comforted.

"Hanayo, shooting is very delicate, especially in high-stress environments like the battlefield." Umi lectured, "You realistically only have a small window of opportunity, so every second counts. No time must be wasted."

"Sorry…" Hanayo muttered.

"No fair!" Honoka exclaimed, "Why are you giving us such a bad review when you gave lily white a glowing review? Because you're its centre!"

"Considering that we defeated Rahu within 5 minutes, you got nothing on us," Nozomi pointed out.

"But that was just a flying head!" Honoka cried, "Anyone could've taken it out!"

"We defeated Rahu due to our well-thought startegy." Umi addressed, "Of course, learning from others will help you."

"Don't worry, Kayo-chin will improve!" Rin happily claimed.

"Uh… Sorry…" Hanayo muttered again.

"Don't worry Hanayo-chan, we'll get better." Kotori smiled.

"And it's just Umi-chan being her usual cranky self," Honoka added.

"Anyway, just where're Nico and Maki?" Umi wondered, "I will be reviewing BiBi's recent battle against Chernobog soon."

"They told me it's their time of the month," Eli sighed, "How on Earth can theirs be in synch?"

"They sure gotten closer in recent months, closer than the rest of us…" Nozomi joked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside a washroom within Phoebus Apollo, Nico and Maki were engrossed in their conversation. While Nico shouted from her cubicle, Maki contemplatively mulled from the sink.<p>

"At first I thought it was coincidence with Arke… then there were Helel and other Avatars since," Maki said, "There can be no doubt about it, Nico-chan…"

"That what?" Nico shouted, "That the Avatars are looking for that thing?"

"From the little we know, it is implied to be an energy source of sorts that may surpass all that the Cold War had to offer." Maki continued, "I know not its true power, but it is definitely not worth dooming this city for it."

"Are you gonna get your minion to dig up the place?" asked Nico mockingly.

"Perhaps, Nero has proven himself surprisingly competent," Maki replied, "Besides, the land had been reclaimed by the government since… Eh!"

The main door to the washroom opened and Eli's head popped out. Maki turned in surprise, cutting off her speech. And that triggered Nico, whose head peered out from her cubicle.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Nico screamed, "Can't you understand a maturing maiden's needs?"

"I'm sorry, but they're reviewing our battle performance soon and you should be there," Eli said, "Nico, can you be faster?"

"Okay okay, wait a minute!" Nico grumbled.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Captain Minami was inside her office. Although she was alone, she acted as though she were addressing someone. Behind her was a large computer screen.<p>

"…On further news, as requested, I've split the team into three subunits based on your recommendation. At all times, there will be one subunit on standby to maximise our readiness…" she spoke.

While Captain Minami spoke, the one she was addressing was silence.

"…Uh… I await further instructions from you, Superintendent-sama." She ended her report.

As the captain pressed a switch to end communications, she sat down and rubbed her forehead.

"He never answers back on Sundays nowadays…" she noted.

* * *

><p>After the battle reviews, it was another round of training for µ's. However, in this case, Umi dragged off Hanayo before they began anything.<p>

"Wait! Someone, please save me!" Hanayo screamed.

"This sort of behaviour is the cause of your detriments!" Umi shouted, "We are going to have special training to straighten you out!"

"Umi-chan, you're scaring Kayo-chin!" Rin snapped.

"Rin, let them be." Maki inputted, "Since the Helel incident, Hanayo had been spacing out too much. Surely you've noticed it too?"

"Uh… nyeah…" Rin sheepishly replied.

"Umi's strictness may get her back into shape." Maki said, "Something's bugging her, like a mental block."

"Knowing Umi-chan, Hanayo-chan's in capable hands." Nozomi beamed, "Umi-chan may seem tough, but she has learnt from the past… She will be more flexible."

* * *

><p>Umi had dragged Hanayo to a shooting range. Donning a set of headphones herself, the blue-haired girl handed another set to the timid girl.<p>

"You will need these. They will help to cushion the sounds." Umi instructed.

After Hanayo put on the headphones, Umi handed a pistol to Hanayo. With the gun in hand, Hanayo's hands were shaking vigorously.

"Are you afraid of holding guns?" Umi wondered, "This is strange, since you had been using them since you joined µ's. Here, allow me to take your hand."

Umi stood behind Hanayo, grabbing her hand to support her grip. They faced the range, aiming at the faceless targets.

"Now, just fire whenever you feel like it," Umi instructed.

Hanayo's fingers slowly pressed the trigger, and the weapon unloaded its rounds upon the hapless target board. It was quickly ridden with bullet holes, reducing its head and chest portions into hole-ridden bits.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Umi cheered, "You can shoot well. You just need to apply them in combat. You are the only ranged fighter in Printemps, with my two childhood friends. I can't be with them, so you have to look after them for me."

"Umi-chan…" Hanayo muffled, with tears welling up.

"Hanayo, are you okay?" Umi asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Umi-chan… uh… I don't kn-know…" Hanayo spoke, already crying, "W-when I see th-the others… Rin-chan… Honoka-chan… they're so c-close to the A-Avatars…"

"So is that why?" Umi figured out.

"I'm only a burden to us all…" Hanayo continued tearing away.

"There, Hanayo…" Umi consoled the teary-eyed girl.

* * *

><p>While Umi and Hanayo were away, the rest of µ's carried on with their training regime. The remaining girls were doing stretching exercises, grouped into pairs except for Rin who did it solo.<p>

As Eli bent forward, the entirety of Nozomi's weight humped onto her.

"Gosh Nozomi, you need to slim down…" Eli bemoaned.

"C'mon, the cute and clever Elichika must be a strong girl too~ Especially with those big breasts of yours," Nozomi teased, "But on other news…"

Soon after, Nozomi and Eli swapped roles. It was Nozomi who was supporting Eli's entire weight.

"Your teammates in BiBi are Nico-chi and Maki-chan, who are a tad bit too close to each other," she continued.

"What are you saying?" Eli groaned, "Please stop speaking in riddles, Miss Spiritual?"

"So far, we're in perfectly good standing with them media folks in terms of public image. Who knows what kind of scandals those two will get into if they're so lost in their passion?" Nozomi said.

"Coming from you…" Eli groaned.

Nozomi bent backward and allowed her partner to descend on her two feet.

"If there's anything suspicious about those two, I'm all ears, Eli-chi," Nozomi added.

* * *

><p>With the conclusion of their training, the second-years left for Honoka's home. Her residence doubled as the family shop Homura, selling Japanese style confectionaries. While Mrs Kousaka was busy entertaining customers, the three girls were once again arguing.<p>

"I did not scare her!" Umi defended herself.

"Hanayo-chan was reduced to tears. What did you torture her with, Demon Umi-chan?" Honoka interrogated.

"Umi-chan, you know that Hanayo-chan is quite meek and gets frightened easily. A softer approach is much appreciated," Kotori added.

"But I did!" Umi cried, "It's only because…"

"Hey girls! If you have to argue, do it outside!" Mrs Kousaka yelled, "Someone's running a business here!"

Overwhelmed by opposition, Umi stomped off from the shop.

"Boy, that Umi-chan…" Honoka bemoaned.

* * *

><p>While walking away from Homura, Umi continued to mull over Hanayo's revelation to her just hours ago.<p>

"_How to reach out to Hanayo…"_ Umi profoundly thought.

"_So you keep remembering that time when Rin was dealing with the thing inside Helel, when you were unable to shoot fearing you might hit Rin," Umi summarised. _

"_Yea…" Hanayo muttered. _

"_You had not shot anyone yet, so you have little to worry over." Umi reassured, "You just need a bit of confidence." _

"_I can try… but…" Hanayo replied meekly. _

"_No buts!" Umi insisted. _

"_Just please don't tell the others… I'm such a burden!" Hanayo bemoaned. _

"_We are a team in the end, and we have one another for support…"_ Umi thought, holding out her phone, _"I'm sorry, Hanayo… but it's for your own good."_

* * *

><p>Although training was over, the members of BiBi stayed behind in Phoebus Apollo. Meant to stand guard against any emerging Avatars, the trio was oddly split up at the moment.<p>

To be accurate, Eli was searching for her teammates to no avail.

"The more I get to know those two, the more I think there's something odd going on with them," Eli noted to herself, "This sort of thing… it's illegal in Japan and the media will grill us over for this… What are they gonna call it? A glass garden romance?"

"Urg… Nozomi! I hate it when you're correct!" she then yelled.

Her outcry was cut off by the ringing of her phone, wherein she quickly received the call.

"Umi?" Eli exclaimed, "What's the matter? What? Hanayo? Oh, I see… yes, don't worry…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nico and Maki were isolated inside Maki's private quarters. Hidden under the cover of the bed sheet, the two girls scrolled down a tablet computer with only a torchlight held by Nico as their sole source of illumination.<p>

"Yes Nico-chan, this is the document that really caught my eye," Maki said.

"To your eyes, everything there catches your eye…" Nico said drily, "Okay, let Nico take a look."

* * *

><p><em>Document 0042: Preliminary Analysis on Project IDOL by Doctor [REDACTED] of the United States Special Research Corps <em>

_The Template has become a much-valued source of data. The application of [REDACTED] proves to be extraordinary and highly energy-efficient. Of note, we have probed into the possibility of reproducing a synthetic version of the Template – only its outer body, without its soul, so to speak. _

_With additional armour and a suitable mechanism for control, I daresay we can answer Einstein's question on what will be fought with during the hypothetical World War III. _

_The scions of the Template, of Project IDOL._

* * *

><p>"If I'm not wrong, this is the beginning of the iDols," Maki concluded, "But this begs the question on what's the Template?"<p>

"Are you really sure?" Nico inquired, still a sceptic to Maki's words.

"I too was initially wary of it, but then…" Maki continued, scrolling further down, "This proves once and for all my theory."

* * *

><p><em>Document 0073: Addendum from Professor [REDACTED], member of Project IDOL <em>

_I'll be goddamned! We got it all backwards! All this time, we have been trying to get the false gods working through a system of machines. But those things are not machines; they are living beings in the end of the day – soul or no soul! _

_For this most complex of machines, I believe only a machine of similar complexity can operate such a being – us. Therefore, I propose a system that translates our physical ability onto these false gods. No more lever pulling to get the damned thing punching and kicking, we do the punching and kicking ourselves! It'll move according to you and you interact with the false gods._

_That's it! I'm calling this system the Interactive Movement System!_

* * *

><p>"The Interactive Movement System…" Nico muttered, "The Hell?!"<p>

"No need to shout, Nico-chan…" Maki said, "Yes, the false gods are definitely the iDols. Do you know what are idols, Nico-chan?"

"Things to be worshipped…" Nico plainly replied.

"True, but they can also refer to false gods in certain religions." Maki said, "This forms an interesting dichotomy with the Avatars, which are a term for an incarnation of the Supreme God in Hinduism."

"So you're saying that we are piloting a god?" Nico wondered, puzzled deeply.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out what is the Template," Maki analysed.

"Are there any more documents about the Template?" asked Nico.

"Sadly, no more documents refer to the Template other than a capture log in America. It's dated after the April Fool's Rampage, so I presume it should be another Avatar." Maki admitted, "But no worries, I've gotten Nero to find more of these documents."

"Maki…" Nico muttered.

* * *

><p>Concurrent, it was dinnertime for the Koizumi household. As usual, a lot of rice was cooked for Hanayo that rice was the only thing. While she would normally devour the entire bowl almost immediately, she was merely chewing her meal bit by bit.<p>

"Hanayo, are you okay?" asked her mother, "Are you ill?"

"Uh… n-no! No, Mum!" Hanayo exclaimed, "Per-perfectly fine…"

"Is the training tough on you?" Mrs Koizumi inquired, "You should be eating more if that's the case. You will need more energy when you head out for your battles."

"Oh… o-okay…" Hanayo acknowledged without thought.

"_I can't tell Mum that I'm such a total failure…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Nozomi once again laid down her Tarot cards. On her desk were three sets of three cards. She glanced over the first set.<p>

The Magician. The Sun. The Hermit.

"And the Hermit watches over the Sun and Magician who are seeking the truth…" she said, her eyes moving over to the next set.

The Hierophant. The Strength. A facedown card.

"And the variables are set aside for the moment…" she continued, "Leading only to…"

Nozomi looked more intently at the last set of three cards.

The Fool. The Lovers. The Chariot.

"… Yes, leaving only a rampant Chariot and a Fool without guidance…" Nozomi smiled, "What is to unfold henceforth?"

* * *

><p>The next day, the standby iDol pilots were replaced with the lily white trio. Having recently taken over, the three girls lounged in front of a television screen. While Umi and Nozomi were seated on the sofa, Rin lied down on the carpeted floor like a lazy cat.<p>

Out of the blue, Rin got up and crushed Umi's face with her palms.

"This is for Kayo-chin! Umi-chan made Kayo-chin cry!" Rin accused.

"Ri-Ri…" Umi struggled to mutter.

"Rin-chan, let Umi-chan go!" Nozomi intervened, "I was the one who convinced Umi-chan to be hard on the reviews."

"Huh?" Rin wondered.

"You must realise, even the smallest mistake will cost lives on the battlefield," Nozomi explained, "I told Umi-chan to be harder on Hanayo-chan, so that she may improve."

"Improve?" Rin repeated.

"You didn't notice?" Nozomi mused.

"Uh… Rin may be a bit too self-absorbed recently…" Rin confessed.

"Ah... as Hanayo-chan's childhood friend, you should have noticed the changes in Hanayo-chan's mannerisms," Nozomi elaborated.

"But what is it?" Rin asked, "What's wrong with Kayo-chin?"

"As I had explained, she does not dare to shoot… or to be specific, she does not dare to shoot if anyone of us are in the way," Umi said.

"Huh?" Rin was more confused.

"Uh… perhaps we should start from the top…" Umi said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it was still curriculum hours in Otonokizaka Academy. However, Hanayo found herself relieved of her otherwise boring lesson and into the Student Council office.<p>

Standing as though she were a convict on death row, Eli sat on her usual seat. There was nothing threatening in the atmosphere, but Hanayo was shivering bitterly.

"Hanayo, I'm sorry that I dragged you away from your math lessons for this, but it's urgent… Please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." Eli tried to calm the timid girl down.

"Uh…" Hanayo muttered.

"Umi told me, to tell the truth. We all wanted to help you, so please allow us," Eli said.

To that, Hanayo's head made a slight nod, still shivering.

"When I was young and in Moscow, I took part in ballet auditions… a lot of them. I wanted to go pro, even represent Mother Russia one day… and surpass both my mother and grandmother… And so, I went to all sorts of schools just for that dream." Eli recounted, "Guess what happened then?"

"Ah… ah… s-someone like Eli-chan sh-should have gotten in o-one…" Hanayo responded.

"Thanks for the flattery, but the answer was no… the government had strict criteria for their athletes and I… I failed every single last audition," Eli continued, "I would always cry after each failed audition, but you know what Babushka always say to that?"

"Ba… bush… ka?" Hanayo was puzzled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Russian for grandmother," Eli apologised, "Anyway, she would always comfort me, telling me to work my way around my mistakes. Just never wallow in them."

"But your mistakes can be improved and not get worse. Hanayo's mistakes would… hurt the rest of you," Hanayo warned.

"Had you even hurt anyone yet?" asked Eli, "It's all in your head. You have to let go of mental blocks; otherwise they will really haunt you… Trust me, I know…"

In the face of Eli's words, the brown-haired girl remained silent.

* * *

><p>Hours later, it was already the end of school. Eli stood before Otonokizaka Academy's gates and inquiring some questions to the juniors around.<p>

"… And so I heard this very loud shrill saying… Someone, please save me!" the junior recounted, "Oh yeah! And then two girls in our uniform was dragged another girl out of the school. I think they're second-years… but one of them was damn loud and cheerful."

"Alright, I have the all the needed information. I will call you for further questioning," Eli concluded her cross-examination.

With the junior walking away, Eli looked out into the flight of stairs and face-palmed herself.

"Goodness, it has to be Honoka…" she bemoaned, "…But maybe that's what Hanayo-chan needs the most right now…"

* * *

><p>Even after school, Hanayo's misadventures continued on. Wristed away by Honoka and Kotori, the Printemps trio went to Homura. At the front door, Mrs Kousaka happened to be there sweeping the doorstep.<p>

"Honoka! And Kotori! And you are?" Mrs Kousaka called out.

"Uh… I'm Koizumi Hanayo… Honoka-chan's teammate…" Hanayo replied.

"Ah, one of my wayward daughter's new friends!" Mrs Kousaka beamed, "Are you interested in our famous manjuu?"

"Mum!" Honoka exclaimed, "I want to treat Hanayo-chan!"

"_Treat me?"_ Hanayo thought.

"Hmm… I suppose sampling is logical, but you'll definitely want to buy them afterwards! Mrs Kousaka exclaimed, "I'll have your father prepare them on the double. Honoka, bring them to their table."

* * *

><p>Upon her mother's instructions, Printemps found a nearby table for their meal. It was a traditional Japanese-style table, where the trio wrapped their lower halves in the sheet.<p>

"Uh… Honoka-chan… why treat me?" Hanayo asked.

"Oh, it's to compensate Hanayo-chan for Umi-chan being too strict with you yesterday," Honoka answered, "Seriously, Umi-chan is a demon!"

"You know Umi-chan can be quite obstinate…" Kotori remarked.

"But does Hanayo deserve this?" she muttered.

"Of course not! We will one day rise above Umi-chan and make her eat her words!" Honoka boldly declared, leaping from the table.

"No… I mean… I… Since we were together as Printemps… I've been causing us trouble… And I was so clumsy and…" Hanayo explained herself.

"Enough Hanayo-chan, all of us make mistakes all the time." Kotori said.

"But what if my mistakes…" Hanayo tried to say.

"Correct!" Honoka cut her off entirely, "And besides, you have us! Not just Honoka and Kotori-chan, there's also Rin-chan and Maki-chan and Eli-chan and Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan. All of us will be there to support one another! None of us will ever be left behind!"

"Honoka!" her mother yelled, bringing a tray of manju to the table, "I told you many times before not to place your feet on the table!"

"Sorry Mum!" Honoka cried, keeping her feet under the sheet.

After Honoka managed to settle down, the trio began eating the manju prepared for them.

"You know… you were wrong about Umi-chan…" Hanayo said, "She was nice to me and guided me during the special training. It was Hanayo who is too scared…"

"Don't worry about that." Kotori smiled, "We can take this one step at a time."

"But Umi-chan said we cannot just take it easy!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"Well, this is this subunit's style and no one can object to that," Honoka said, "Fear not, Hanayo-chan! Whatever problems you have, we will face them… together!"

* * *

><p>The following day was Printemps' shift inside Phoebus Apollo, but these girls would not be given the luxury of boredom. The alarms sounded all over Tokyo once more, indicating that another Avatar was about to emerge.<p>

However, denizens of the city were puzzled by the apparent lack of giant monsters roaming the streets. The Avatar in question was roaming from beneath the land, burrowing deep underground.

The Central Command kept on monitoring the situation as the Avatar burrowed its way through.

"Madam, we have confirmed its codename – Fafnir."

"Fafnir appears to be releasing a corrosive substance that aids in its burrowing."

"Chances of it surfacing appear to be slim, though the alarms have been sounded in Tokyo as a preventive measure."

"All is going well so far," Captain Minami acknowledged, "But more importantly, the Avatar's coordinates?"

"It has been stationary for the past 5 minutes… underneath the iDols bay, Madam."

"All non-essential personnel has been evacuated from the area; only Printemps remain for engagement."

* * *

><p>The iDols bay was the area where the iDols were maintained when not in battle. Due to Fafnir's emergence, the area was evacuated so that it may become another battlefield.<p>

Printemps had already boarded their respective iDols, all armed and ready for combat. However, nothing really happened and the Avatar still remained underground all this time.

While waiting, Hanayo still recalled what happened before.

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon Hanayo-chan! There's another Avatar out there for us to defeat!" Honoka cried out. <em>

"_Uh… you and Kotori-chan go first… I will only get in your way," she replied. _

"_No! We are going there as a team! Team!" Honoka yelled. _

"_But… what if I… I shot you…" Hanayo voiced out her fears. _

"_But Hanayo-chan hadn't shot us yet," Kotori said, "Sometimes, making a bad move is better than doing nothing at all."_

"_Oi, enough talking. More walloping!" Honoka said, grabbing Hanayo's arm and dashed off with Kotori catching up. _

"_Wait! Somebody, please save me!" she shouted._

* * *

><p>"<em>This place is so closeted… I'll really shoot someone like this…" <em>Hanayo thought.

"Printemps!" Hideko called out, "The Avatar is emerging from underneath your positions. Prepare to engage!"

The floor rumbled as though a mini-earthquake struck. The metallic plates that formed the area's flooring gave way as Fafnir emerged. A giant grotesque worm broke into the area, constantly spilling a yellowish liquid that melted through concrete, rocks and metal.

At once, Calliope leapt in to chop off Fafnir's serpentine body. However, the Avatar avoided the reckless attack altogether and it slithered away. Erato joined in to add pressure, though the Avatar effortlessly avoided all attacks against it.

While Calliope and Erato were at the forefront, Euterpe was once again standing behind and in inaction. Hanayo refused to take any form of action.

"_I can't… the thing's moving too fast… and they're moving along with it…" _Hanayo thought.

"Hanayo-chan, help us!" Honoka cried out.

"_But…"_ Hanayo was still caught in her thoughts.

And then Fafnir began coiling around Calliope, wrapping around the iDol's torso and arms. Unable to fight back, Calliope struggled under the Avatar's strangulation.

"Ahh!" Honoka yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Central Command managed to supervise the battle from surveillance cameras. Even they were concerned by current developments of the battle.<p>

"Madam, Fafnir's acid is attempting to breach through Calliope. Internal circuitry and its pilot could risk serious injury."

"We have identified the location of its core. We can still defeat it if we destroy it."

"But it cannot be Erato's spear. We do not know if it might hit Calliope as a result."

"I see…" Captain Minami recognised, "We have only one choice left. Contact Koizumi-san."

* * *

><p>The battle within Phoebus Apollo's iDols bay was temporarily halted due to Fafnir binding Calliope in place. Unable to move at all, Calliope's armour slowly melted away under the torrent of Fafnir's acidic secretion, frying internal circuitry and that same pain was translated onto Honoka herself.<p>

All this while, her teammates in Printemps were forced to look on not knowing what to do next.

"Printemps, are you there?" Hideko's voice called out from the communications system.

"Yes!" Kotori replied, "Hideko-chan, we're in trouble… Honoka-chan is…"

"We are aware of Honoka's predicament and Fafnir must be stopped." Hideko responded, "And we believe we have a way to kill two birds with one stone."

"What is it?" Kotori asked.

"We have identified the Avatar's core, thanks to Honoka no less…" Hideko continued, "The core is on its body, around the location of Honoka's pilot core."

As Kotori observed, around the Calliope's chest was a mess of Fafnir's body. Among the scaly body and acidic secretion, a glowing core shone like a gemstone.

"But I can't pierce through it. I will hit Honoka-chan," Kotori confessed.

"We need Hanayo-san to shoot through that core. Two shots are necessary; one to hit its outer layer and the second to destroy the core." Hideko explained.

"M-me?!" exclaimed Hanayo, "B-but…"

"No time to waste, the acid is digging more and more as we speak." Hideko interrupted, "We leave the fate of everyone to you, Hanayo-san."

As Hideko signed out, Hanayo was left to ponder over the current dilemma and a stream of thoughts flashed across her mind.

"_You realistically only have a small window of opportunity, so every second counts. No time must be wasted." Umi cautioned her. _

"_You just need a bit of confidence." Umi pointed out. _

"_You have to let go of mental blocks; otherwise they will really haunt you…" Eli's words echoed. _

"_Sometimes, making a bad move is better than doing nothing at all." Kotori remarked. _

"_We need Hanayo-san to shoot through that core." Hideko suggested that. _

"_Hanayo-chan, help us!" Honoka cried out. _

"_Waste no time… Confidence… Let go… C'mon Hanayo…"_ she thought, with eyes closed.

Euterpe's hands were definitely shaking as it raised its twin guns slowly. Opening her eyes, Hanayo gulped as she kept absolute focus. In her mind, the world froze.

The Avatar Fafnir was directly in front of her iDol, coiling around Honoka's Calliope. Kotori's Erato was nearby, discarded its weapon and with arms wide open.

"_All of us will be there to support one another! None of us will ever be left behind!" Honoka's voice hollered. _

"I can't let them down! We are µ's! We are Printemps!" Hanayo screamed.

She pressed the triggers and Euterpe's twin guns fired off. The two bullets whizzed through the air, flying towards the Avatar's Achilles Heel. The first bullet hit the core, cracking an outer protective layer. Then, the second bullet flew and struck the same location twice.

Upon contact, Fafnir let out a painful roar as its grip over Calliope loosened completely. Acidic secretion continued to let loose, even more rapidly than ever. With the Calliope freed, Erato sprang forward and carried off the damaged iDol to safer grounds.

"Good job, Hanayo-chan!" Kotori beamed.

"I… I've did it…" Hanayo muttered.

* * *

><p>News of Fafnir's defeat reached the Central Command, receiving visuals of the defeated Avatar's corpse and Calliope safe and sound.<p>

"Target has been eliminated."

"Calliope and its pilot are still functional, albeit requiring medical attention and repair works."

"Okay. Have a team to disinfect the entire area, repairs to be done on Calliope and medics to attend to Kousaka-san stat!" Captain Minami issued her orders.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Otonokizaka Academy's Student Council Room, Nozomi continued to fiddle with her Tarot cards. Three cards lay before her.<p>

The Chariot. The Fool. The Lovers.

"A leap of reckless faith and the power of choice… who knew that it'd be enough to guide the Chariot towards victory…" she mused, "And… what about our curious lil' Magician-chan?"

Nozomi turned her head and saw The Magician card on its own. She took out a card from her deck and looked at it.

The Empress.

"So she knows eh?" she wondered, "Interesting…"

Suddenly, the door opened and Eli walked in.

"Ah Nozomi, good that you're here." Eli began, "Stop playing with your cards. We need to talk, official Student Council matters."

"Sheesh, Eli-chi's such a joy-killer…" Nozomi teasingly groaned.

"I got a call from the Captain… I mean, Chairwoman… They said the base was under attack just now by an Avatar." Eli explained, "Thankfully, Printemps managed to stop it and Hanayo made the clutch move."

"I presume she did improve herself eh?" Nozomi wondered, "Was it the work of a certain Student Council President?"

"Nah, in fact, I think it's high time we discuss who will lead the school after us," Eli said, "And I think I know who to recommend."

* * *

><p>After the battle against Fafnir, Honoka was immediately sent to the medical bay for recovery. As Honoka rested on her bed and Kotori and Hanayo coming to visit her, they found another unexpected person – Mrs Nishikino.<p>

"Sensei!" they exclaimed.

"Please do not be so loud." Mrs Nishikino hushed, "The patient needs rest to recover. The mind needs to recognise the pain is not that of the body's."

"But Nishikino-sensei, what are you doing here?" Hanayo asked.

"Since Maki joined, I figure I should do my part as both a mother and an old friend," Mrs Nishikino said.

"Old friend?" Kotori wondered.

"Your mother and I were classmates during high school. You definitely have the family resemblance there," Mrs Nishikino laughed, "I will take my leave then."

* * *

><p>With Mrs Nishikino leaving the scene, Kotori and Hanayo continued looking at Honoka at bed. She was still sound asleep, utterly unaware of her surroundings and in bliss.<p>

"Hanayo-chan, it's all thanks to you," Kotori thanked.

"Huh? M-me?" Hanayo exclaimed.

"Absolutely, you saved Honoka-chan and you were definitely the hero of the day," Kotori said, "Sure, the press won't be able to capture your glory, but we will… in our hearts."

"No, it's all thanks to everyone that we killed Fafnir," Hanayo said, "I couldn't do it without everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I find it surprising that Hanayo, the relatively least popular character in Love Live and eternal underdog, has stirred such a massive chapter. Even I am surprised (and I have no love for Hanayo to begin with). I liked how it turned out in the end, and I am pleased that the subunits will be making their mark in this fanfic. <strong>

**Since the beginning, I was set on making chapters focusing on each and every member of µ's. Now that that's done, we move on to the plot of the show. Stay tuned. **


	13. The Template

**The Template **

An ocean away from Japan, there was a top-secret military base in the deserts of Nevada. Formerly the sole property of the United States, it had been placed under the command of a certain international coalition decades ago after the Avatars first emerged.

Even the name of the base was changed. Before, it was Area 51 under American control. Now, it's called Potnia Therion.

Inside Potnia Therion, however, its personnel were facing a technical problem. Everyone was running about, as if some chaotic situation had befallen.

Groups of scientists rushed up to an observation deck with a large window in front of them. As the entourage could plainly see, it was a chamber full of ice and frostbite. A giant cavity on the floor of the chamber suggested that something huge was once its inmate. Another massive hole was seen in the same chamber, leading to the hot Nevada deserts.

"This exceeds all of our postulations. Th-there's no way it could move even an inch under absolute zero. No living being could!" A scientist exclaimed.

"That… that thing is not what I'd call a living thing." Another scientist shot back.

"But it did nonetheless… The Template has escaped…" the leading scientist acknowledged, "And we all know where it's going. Notify Phoebus Apollo immediately. They're expecting a familiar face."

* * *

><p>Back in Tokyo, Japan, Nico and Maki were having another private meeting inside a maid café in Akihabara. In between eating their omelette rice, the two chatted.<p>

Unknown to them, a disguised Eli sat adjacent to the couple. Her eyes seemingly on her book, her ears were glued to their chat.

"So far, there's still nothing from him eh?" Nico pointed out, "Nico's getting impatient."

"_Nothing from him? Are they expecting a package of sorts?"_ Eli thought.

"I kept calling him. Gosh, he can be quite slow." Maki agreed.

"Yeah, it's boring doing the same thing everyday…" Nico said, "He's not the most reliable of sources."

"_The same thing! Everyday!"_ Eli thought, _"Could this package be…" _

"Guess we'll make do with whatever we have right now, until he updates us," Maki concluded.

"_Make do… so it's expendable…"_ Eli thought.

* * *

><p>Inside the Chairwoman's office, Chairwoman Minami continued her daily paperwork as the school's chairwoman of the board. All of the sudden, her hand phone rang and she immediately picked it up.<p>

"Yes? Minami here." She responded.

"Captain Minami, I bear to you urgent news." The Superintendent's emotionless electronic voice echoed, "Potnia Therion had called in to report that the Template is freed."

"What?! But that thing's locked in an absolute zero chamber! No molecule could move in those conditions!"

"On the contrary, reports suggest it had indeed moved inch by inch over the decades. As of now, it appears to be marching across the Pacific Ocean and believed to arrive in Tokyo in an estimation of 21 hours."

"So we are to recapture the Template."

"It must not be killed. Its death will not benefit us. Furthermore, the pilots need not to know of the Template's existence or true nature."

"Roger that… Superintendent-sama."

* * *

><p>Eli had left the café right after Nico and Maki left, and retreated to Nozomi's apartment. There, her host had prepared tea for her best friend.<p>

"Nozomi, you were right! There is something fishy going on with those two!" Eli declared, "They're doing it everyday! I heard it myself!"

"By it? You mean…" Nozomi began to ask.

"Don't say it! What's worse is that they are receiving supplies from someone." Eli continued, "What could it be? Drugs? Toys? Pills? The man's role is also suspicious…"

"Maybe the cards can guide the clever and cute Elichika," Nozomi suggested.

"You know I don't buy this spiritual stuff… but… Okay, entertain me," Eli relented.

Nozomi cheerfully clapped her hands, taking her Tarot deck and quickly taking out the top card from the deck.

The Devil.

"_Oh?"_ she thought, _"So that's what he is eh?"_

"Devil? Are Nico and Maki okay?" Eli demanded to know, "Are they in danger?"

"Relax Eli-chi, they should be fine… though The Devil traditionally represents addiction," Nozomi explained.

"Addiction! Of course!" Eli declared, "It's so obvious these two young impressionable teenagers to be caught up in their passion! I should give those two a nice long talk."

"Ha-ha, you sound like an old granny, Eli-chi," Nozomi laughed.

Then, both their phones buzzed. Taking them out, they saw the following text:

Urgent meeting in Phoebus Apollo. Time 2000.

* * *

><p>Time was 2000, and all of µ's were gathered inside a conference room inside Phoebus Apollo. Captain Minami, Hideko, Mika and Fumika were there as well.<p>

"So… why are we here nya?" Rin asked.

"We should begin. The Superintendent called in about this," Captain Minami began, "There's another Avatar on the loose. It's heading towards Japan as we speak."

The screen displayed an archived black-and-white photo of a black giant, whose body was encased by layers of ice. It resembled a skeletal frame with its core visible.

"Current co-ordinates suggest the Pacific Ocean, as monitored by the United Nations Pan-Pacific Command." Hideko followed up.

"Estimated time of arrival upon the Home Islands is tomorrow 1000." Mika reported.

"Your objective is to capture the Avatar, codenamed as Lilith." Fumika addressed.

"Capture?" Umi exclaimed, "But aren't we supposed to eliminate all the Avatars?"

"We are currently researching to understand the Avatars, so we require a live sample for better data assessment… which means an undamaged core. It was initially captured in a dormant state by the Americans, but it's recently active." Captain Minami explained.

"You guys just need to avoid hitting its core, via disabling it by damaging its body until it cannot move." Hideko continued.

"I see… but why all nine of us for a simple capture mission?" Eli asked.

"It's much more complicated. I will need some of you to engage with the Avatar en route to Japan initially, with the rest on standby." Captain Minami said, "In particular, Kousaka-san, Hoshizora-san and Ayase-san will deploy at 0900 towards the Sea of Japan to engage Lilith."

"All of you should rest here for the night." Hideko mentioned, "Tomorrow will be quite a day."

"And don't worry about school. The Captain will settle them," Mika noted.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, in Captain Minami's office, Eli was speaking with the captain.<p>

"Since the school is confirmed to be operational next year," Eli began.

"It could be in Tokyo or Osaka, you know," Captain Minami clarified.

"Either way, the campus needs a new Student Council President to rule the peace," Eli continued.

"You speak as if you have someone in mind," Captain Minami said.

"I do. Honoka would make a great President," Eli answered.

"Kousaka-san?" Captain Minami pondered, "She's uh… somewhat tardy with her schoolwork… and occasionally sleeps in class… and does things last minute. Did you knock yourself on your head, Ayase-san?

"Uh yes, Honoka does have her flaws… her numerous flaws. But this position looks out for one's strengths," Eli explained, "Honoka has this… how to say it… charisma, she has this drive that once ignited, she will stop at nothing to get it done. The school was only saved because of her. I concede that I alone can do nothing to avert it, but she and the rest of us… we did it."

"That's quite a glowing testimonial of Kousaka-san you had given there," Captain Minami applauded.

"It may not apparent, but she has a knack for communicating with others. I've seen it first-hand in fact," Eli continued, "Someone like her could definitely rouse the student body to greater heights."

"I must admit, it's odd to discuss campus matters in this context," Captain Minami remarked, "But I will consider Kousaka-san as an option."

* * *

><p>About two hours later, it was time for the iDol pilots to sleep. In the bunk where all nine of them were to sleep, Honoka and Rin were restless and they ended up in a pillow fight.<p>

It began with those two, but soon… everyone joined in. Umi was last to join, but it only woke up the sleeping dragon. Armed with pillows in her hands, Umi made short work of anyone who dared to oppose her with her throws.

Umi stood before her next victim – Honoka, who was visibly frightened by Umi's rage.

"You… it's always you…" Umi mouthed.

Before the blue-haired girl said anything else, two pillows simultaneously hit her in the face. Maki and Nozomi stood in Umi's sides, both with arms having made the throws.

"Thank you, Maki-chan, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka let out a sigh of relief, "Umi-chan can be so grouchy sometimes."

"And you still wanted to do a pillow fight, knowing that." Maki bemoaned, "You, of all people, should be resting up right now."

"I just thought that it would be fun to have a pillow fight to lighten things up," Honoka answered.

"I suppose it was all good practice for us here," Nozomi laughed, slamming a pillow into Maki's face, "Gotcha!"

"Besides, tomorrow will be an easy one." Honoka said, "We don't need to kill it and we won't be endangering civilians… Dunno why the Superintendent wants the fights to be within the city… Uh…"

What Honoka just said did not fall upon deaf ears. But with almost everyone else were knocked out by the pillow fight, only Maki and Nozomi heard her words.

"_Fights within the city…"_ Maki thought.

"_Oh, the Superintendent eh?"_ Nozomi thought.

"Uh… Let's sleep. After a good pillow fight, sleeping is good." Honoka haphazardly suggested.

"Oh God…" Maki groaned.

"Such a Fool…" Nozomi laughed.

* * *

><p>As µ's was sleeping for the big thing on the following day, Nero was pointlessly on his phone. He said no word, mainly because there was no one on the other end of the line.<p>

"C'mon! Pick up the line, you stupid Superintendent!" he cursed.

* * *

><p>The next day, in the midst of the Sea of Japan, the three iDols – Calliope, Terpsichore and Thalia – stood upon three aircraft carriers of the Japanese Self-Defence Force. Those along with several warships were all that stood in defence of the incoming Avatar.<p>

Across the horizon was their target, the Avatar Lilith. It was a monstrosity that could easily stand among the mountains and waist-deep in the seas. It had a shrivelled black skeletal body and its hollow eyeholes stared into blank space. The only thing not in black was the glowing active core on its chest, held in place by what that seemed to be a ribcage.

Lilith might have seen the entourage heading its way, as it began marching onward. In response, the three Avatars charged on from their platforms and prepared to engage with the Avatar.

Calliope led the charge, quickly brandishing its sword against the Avatar. Lilith stared at the attacking iDol and made a loud shrill. After that, Calliope somehow stopped right before she hit Lilith and it simply punched its foe and stomped through it as it marched along.

"Honoka!" Eli cried, "Rin, remember the objective. Capture it."

"Understood nya!" Rin replied.

Both Terpsichore and Thalia prowled around the approaching Avatar, encircling it like vultures to cadavers. The naval forces that arrived with the iDols backed away slightly, clearing the area for the iDols to operate.

"Okay Rin, on my mark…" Eli said, "Three, two, one… Now!"

Upon Eli's cry, the two iDols charged in towards Lilith in hopes of overpowering it. Once more, it responded with a loud shrill and both iDols were paralysed at once.

With all three iDols incapacitated, Lilith was free to advance towards its unknown objective. The naval forces attempted to fire back, launching their jets and missiles on it.

But alas, they were to the Avatar what insects were to humanity – an annoyance. Lilith made them no heed and advanced not caring for them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Phoebus Apollo's Central Command, the rest of µ's and staff were also observing the incident occurring in the Sea of Japan. Logically, it was very disturbing and worthy of concern to them as well.<p>

"Madam, pilots' physiological status appears to be fine. However, their Interactive Movement Systems appear to be temporarily shut down." Hideko reported.

"Rin-chan…" Hanayo muttered.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori muttered.

"That sound it made… it's as though it had disabled the iDols' Interactive Movement System…" Umi exclaimed, "… Like an EMP…"

"Such an ability, we have no records of it in its initial capture." Captain Minami cursed, "Fumika, search for its capture log! There must be a means for its initial capture!"

"What an absurd power…" Nico admitted.

"No, it's just that the creations will never surpass their template," Maki added.

"Maki…" Nico muttered.

"_Behold, the Empress' wrath… The cry of the primordial mother…"_ Nozomi calmly thought.

* * *

><p>In the wake of Lilith's march, the three defeated iDols still remained immobile in the high seas. Inside the Thalia's cockpit, Rin tried her best to move her iDol. However, the hulking machine remained stationary despite all her might.<p>

"Rin, give it up. There's no use over-exerting yourself," Eli pointed out, "The entire system's disabled."

"But…" Rin groaned.

"Now, we have to trust the rest of them to settle this Avatar." Eli explained, "But at least we have deduced one of its properties, so they may at least prepare countermeasures."

"No!" Honoka declared, "We cannot give up! We are the frontline! We cannot just stand here when the others are fighting for their lives! I will not stand for it!"

From her cockpit in Calliope, Honoka continued fidgeting and swinging her limbs wildly about. It was all to no avail, for Calliope just stood still.

* * *

><p>In the Central Command of Phoebus Apollo, everyone was still planning what to do with Lilith that was approaching Tokyo and bypassing all that the military could resist.<p>

"The capture log has nothing to help us!" Fumika conceded, "It was an accidental shot that stunt it to begin with."

"But we have to do something," Hanayo supposed, "It's still heading our way."

"But without a suitable countermeasure to deal with it and its strange ability, it would only be foolhardy to charge on recklessly." Nico rationalised.

"The Self-Defence Forces are unable to hold it back anymore! They're requesting for our immediate aid!" Mika yelled.

"But the question is… How do we go about with this?" Captain Minami pondered.

"Hmm… think Maki think…" Maki contemplated.

"_The so-called EMP affected Calliope first, and then both Terpsichore and Thalia on a separate occasion."_ She thought. _"Perhaps there is an upper limit or range to its ability… which means…" _

"We need long-range attackers to deal with it!" Maki voiced out.

Everyone suddenly turned to Maki, who began proposing her idea.

"We've already seen Lilith's strange ability to disable the Interactive Movement System, so that alone rules out all close-combat type iDols from even being near it," she elaborated, "However, if we can hit it from range and overwhelm it with firepower, we can stop it."

"But that would mean…" Umi interjected, "Nozomi and I."

"Sonada-san, Toujou-san, get ready for sortie. We have no time to waste," Captain Minami ordered.

"Oh, guess it's go time for us," Nozomi smiled.

In the hands of the spiritual girl, she was holding yet another Tarot card.

The Moon.

* * *

><p>With nothing to really stop Lilith's march, the Avatar was nearing Tokyo and the creature's silhouette was a shadow in the morning light, observed from Tokyo Bay itself. The alarms have been sounded, sending civilians fleeing for their safety.<p>

The two iDols, Clio and Polyhymnia, stood prepared in Tokyo Bay, the legs of their respective iDols knee-deep in the waters. Clio even crouched down as it readied its massive sniper gun, out towards the rising Sun, from which Lilith would arrive.

"Clio is ready to engage." Umi declared, "The target is within sight."

"So is the Polyhymnia," Nozomi affirmed.

A gunshot from Clio's gigantic sniper began their battle, the shot skimming across the surface of the ocean and heading straight for Lilith. It actually managed to hit the Avatar's left shoulder, pushing it back slightly.

"Umi-chan, take caution not to kill it!" Hideko called out.

"Ah yes, understood." Umi understood.

That first shot seemed to have warned Lilith of more enemies, as the Avatar shrilled and began running towards Tokyo Bay. In response, Polyhymnia also moved out seaward to confront Lilith.

"Nozomi! Don't get too close to it!" Umi cried.

"I know, I know. I got here a plan," Nozomi answered calmly.

As distance between Lilith and Polyhymnia closed in, Nozomi redirected her iDol and moved sideward to the right. A series of micro-missiles fired out in that instance, hitting Lilith's limbs. Care was taken to avoid the Avatar's glowing core and maintain the distance.

Whenever Lilith got too close to Polyhymnia, it was ambushed by a gunshot from Clio from the city. It kept the Avatar at bay, stuck between Polyhymnia's barrage and Clio's ambushing. A shot from Clio had even shot off the Avatar's head, yet it still moved.

However, even without a head, the same terrible cry still resonated from the skeletal Avatar. The seawater trembled from its mighty roar and spread outward to all directions…

* * *

><p>Inside the Central Command, the remainder of µ's stayed behind and continued to monitor the situation out there. All three technicians were busy at their respective computers, keying away and their eyes glued at their respective screens.<p>

"Madam! Everyone! From Umi-san!" Fumika exclaimed, "Playing back from records."

"Lilith screamed. Polyhymnia disabled. Charging towards me. Head blown off. Keeps screaming."

"Based on satellite footage, Polyhymnia was about 10 metres away from Lilith." Mika analysed, "That was about 4 times further than earlier ranges estimated."

"Its range expanded!" Maki exclaimed.

"And how can it scream without its head?" Nico wondered.

"So scary…" Hanayo muttered.

"Inform Sonada-san to disable the Avatar immediately. Leave only the core undamaged; the rest can be shot off!" Captain Minami issued her orders.

"Everyone, we got another complication…" Hideko called out, "Calliope is mobile again and presumed to be pursuing Lilith."

"At least the EMP is proven to be temporary," Maki remarked.

"Get Kousaka-san on the line! Right now!" Captain Minami yelled.

"It is done…" Hideko calmly complied.

"Kousaka-san, I order you to cease and desist!" Captain Minami ordered, "Lilith cannot be defeated in close range! You have to retreat!"

"No… I cannot let that Avatar destroy the city!" Honoka responded over the communications system, "I will never let it do so."

"Kousaka-san! I am warning you! There will be consequences if you do not comply!" Captain Minami yelled.

There was no reply from the other end.

* * *

><p>At Tokyo Bay, it had transformed to a warzone. Lilith was in the midst of pummelling and smashing Clio to submission. With the Clio completely disabled, Lilith's assault on it was likened to bullying than a battle.<p>

Even without its head, the Avatar 'screams' from the various small orifices across its body. Its left arm was completely blown off by Clio's and Polyhymnia's combined attacks, but that did not hinder Lilith using its right arm to hurl and throw Clio like a ragdoll.

All this time, Umi had been battered and brutalised by the ruthless retaliation. She panted as Lilith continued attacking it, unable to fight back at all.

Nozomi was stuck inside Polyhymnia's cockpit, unable to help Umi at all since her own iDol was immobilised. However, there was not a sign of worry or concern as her ally was pummelled viciously. Sitting down as she watched the scene unfold, two Tarot cards were clutched in her hands.

The Fool. The Wheel of Fortune.

Lilith manhandled Clio and smashed the iDol on the Bay area. It lifted its lanky legs and stomped on Clio repeatedly, brutally taking down the iDol. Lilith kept staring down at Clio as it attacked the iDol.

Then, it all stopped.

A familiar massive sword pierced through Lilith's core, freezing the creature's assault. An even louder monstrous cry echoed and resonated throughout the air, rocking the very waves of the seas.

After the final roar of agony, the Avatar slumped and fell to its sides. Behind Lilith was Calliope.

"Umi-chan…" Honoka panted.

"Ho-Hono-ka…" Umi murmured.

"_The Fool possesses such a potential eh?"_ thought Nozomi.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since the fight against Lilith, and the iDol pilots retired to the medical bay for medical treatment. Mrs Nishikino was busy treating Umi, who suffered gravely under Lilith's assault. Everyone else in µ's was there as well.<p>

"You will be alright, Sonada-san. Rest is key to your recovery," Mrs Nishikino concluded her session, "Alright, I will leave you to your friends."

As Mrs Nishikino left the room, Captain Minami walked in shortly after.

"Uh… thank you, Honoka…" Umi thanked her friend.

"It's all okay Umi-chan," Honoka insisted upon.

"Sadly, all is not okay." Captain Minami grimly said, "Kousaka-san, you have disobeyed my direct orders and that cannot be tolerated."

"Mum, but Honoka-chan defeated the Avatar in the end." Kotori defended her friend.

"It was Umi-chan's life on the line! I can't let her…" Honoka protested.

"For the time being, you are indefinitely suspended." Captain Minami ordered, "You are prohibited from the use of Calliope until further notice. Please leave Phoebus Apollo. And Kotori will be Printemps' acting centre."

"To punish Honoka for doing the right thing is absurd!" Maki protested.

"Please reconsider, Mum!" Kotori cried.

"Captain!" Eli protested.

However, Captain Minami's judgment was final and she left the room.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Maki loitered around the iDols bay and was staring intently at the iDol assigned to her – the Urania. Nico stood behind Maki, staring at the redhead.<p>

"You know, you won't get answers staring at a soulless thing," Nico remarked.

"I know that, you idiot!" Maki snapped, "We've seen that capture log for Lilith. It happened to be exactly the same as the Template's."

"So you're saying that…" Nico supposed.

"That Lilith is definitely the Template," Maki concluded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Captain Minami's office, she began typing in an email in regards to today's events. The report read out as follows:<p>

_The Template (codename: Lilith) has been destroyed, with confirmed damage to its core. Requests to salvage older iDols for the construction of newer iDols must be looked upon as a viable option. _

_P.S. The Template has displayed a previously unknown ability involving a type of EMP that targets the Interactive Movement System of iDols. Possibility of proposed "master control for iDols" is implied to exist and highly recom…_

While Captain Minami typed away, the electronic voice of the Superintendent echoed throughout her office once more.

"Minami-kun…" it spoke.

"Superintendent-sama!" Captain Minami exclaimed, "I was about to send you a report of Lilith's… uh…"

"I understand that the Template has been eliminated by Kousaka Honoka." It droned on, "That has already happened."

"But you ought to know of its ability. I believe that the hypothesis of a master control is possible," Captain Minami said.

"However, that would no longer be necessary." The Superintendent spoke, "The Template's fall has drastically altered our course of action."

The voice stopped speaking for a moment, quickly resuming after a second or two.

"And the multitude of the essences of the Two rain upon the land and rise above the seas upon the fall of the mother of false gods… or so it was foretold in the Book of Prophecies, the final chapter of the Romance of the Gods."

"Understood, Superintendent-sama…" Captain Minami acknowledged.

* * *

><p>That day at night, Nero was lying down on his bed. Still attired in his trench coat stained with pieces of food and his hair a mess, he was likened to a hobo.<p>

Suddenly, his hand phone rang and the self-proclaimed "master detective" quickly grabbed the phone.

"Nero-san, good evening." The Superintendent's voice spoke.

"You! You gotta help me! That Nishikino girl wants me to get more Intel from ya!" Nero shouted, "Please! Send me more!"

"I understand. That is in fact my purpose with you tonight." The Superintendent said, "I have sent you a lil' something for Nishikino. Deliver it for me."

"Uh… you got it…" Nero replied.

* * *

><p>With Lilith killed, the members of µ's were able to return to their respective homes. She checked her email, where she expected a new message delivered to her.<p>

"_That idiot of a so-called master detective better have something good…"_ she thought, _"Gosh, contacting me only after so long..."_

The attached file was successfully downloaded, a small message written on a Word document.

_Dear Maki-chan,_

_I know you. You know me. I say Find me. _

_With love_

_The Superintendent, Phoebus Apollo_

"_Who on Earth is he?"_ Maki thought, visibly shaken.

* * *

><p><strong>Alas, a new chapter to kick off the new year of 2015. Now we will finally get to the gist of this here fanfic and get straight to the story starting with "The Template". Ending with a potentially 8-man µ's and the Superintendent aware of Maki's investigations, please await for what is to come. <strong>

**For Tarot symbolism:**

**The Template: The Empress (progenitor of all iDols)**


	14. The Superintendent's Game

**The Superintendent's Game**

The same night, Umi and Kotori dropped by Honoka's shop-house. The sight of those two grils was an ever-familiar sight in the Kousaka household and her attention was always towards Honoka.

"Honoka, I have to thank you for saving me. I thought I would have… uh, died…" Umi thanked, "But to have you suspended for killing the Avatar… it is too much…"

"It's okay, Umi-chan." Honoka said, "Honoka will just take a holiday."

"I will try to convince Mum to bring you back in," Kotori suggested, "We can't have µ's without our leader."

"Leader? Me?" Honoka exclaimed.

"Of course, you were the one who dragged us into this on a whim… as always… and convinced Eli to join us," Umi elaborated, "You are most fitting as the leader, albeit you're extremely lazy at times."

"Wow… Umi-chan…" Honoka muttered.

"But now that you're off duty, make sure you don't fall asleep in class." Umi firmly insisted.

* * *

><p>After receiving the recent and shocking email from Nero, Maki's first action on the next day was to meet Nico. Carrying her laptop with her to the meeting place – the clubroom, she quickly set up her device without saying much to Nico.<p>

"Calling Nico here before lessons even start… hey Maki…" Nico grumbled.

"Just let me finish setting up my account," Maki spoke, "Nero sent me something yesterday, something I did not really expect… Here, maybe you should see it for yourself."

Maki showed Nico the laptop, which displayed the Word document.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maki-chan,<em>

_I know you. You know me. I say Find me. _

_With love_

_The Superintendent, Phoebus Apollo_

* * *

><p>"He knows, Nico-chan… as of now, I don't know if you're implicated…" Maki said, "I hope not though."<p>

"So much for your detective…" Nico cynically remarked, "How does he have to say about this?"

"Nothing… Can't get to his damned phone!" Maki snapped.

"These sort of things will happen eventually, so don't worry. Nico is not gonna abandon her kohai," Nico proudly declared, "But back to the message… it seems to be daring you to find him."

"You're suggesting that I know him?" Maki said.

"Maybe… he very bluntly say that we know each other mutually," Nico continued, "He's clearly treating this as a game."

"As in we do not threaten his position or plans, or so he believes," Maki said, "So he may be underestimating us. We may still have a chance."

"He knows you, Maki…" Nico wondered, "We must have seen him in Phoebus Apollo already."

"More than just see… he acts as though we know each other beyond our names… But the thing is… we don't really interact with most of the staff there," Maki contemplated, "Other than among us, there is the Captain, those three technicians and my mother…"

"Well, Nico says it's Maki's mother." Nico assumed, "She was quite insistent on you not being an iDol pilot after all. Maybe she don't want her daughter involved in any shady business, nico~"

"Do you even know what nonsense you're saying?" Maki snapped, "Mama's not the type who plays games with people!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Maki, please calm down!" Nico cried, "Wait! What about the Captain? All we know of the Superintendent's existence was from her after all."

"Nico-chan, look at the way he addresses us," Maki said, "Chan…"

"Mocking us," Nico remarked.

"If he's indeed playing a game with us, then I would say it is a clue," Maki said, "We must have interacted with him to some extent, on the level of equals perhaps."

"Well Nico's not gonna rule out the Captain," Nico insisted.

"Of course we aren't." Maki said, "Okay, we need to find out his or her identity now that we are found out."

"Her?" Nico wondered.

"In case you hadn't noticed, all our listed suspects happen to be women," Maki highlighted.

"Wait, you're honestly including us?" Nico questioned, "We're in high school for God's sake! How can anyone our age be leading a secret government organisation?"

"And we would expect teenage girls to become Japan's hope," Maki retorted, "Okay, so here's the plan to identity the Superintendent…"

* * *

><p>Later, during a lesson break among the second-years' classroom, Honoka still continued sleeping without a care in the world. Kotori looked on, like a guardian angel. Various other students were reasonably surprised with the presence of someone foreign to them – Nico.<p>

"What's a third-year doing here?"

"Isn't she an iDol pilot?"

"Gosh, I want her autograph!"

Nico ignored all those comments that emerged with her presence, walking towards Kotori's and Honoka's position. Grabbing a nearby empty seat that should be Umi's, the petite third-year made herself at home.

"Hello Kotori, heard that you second-years are on break right now, so the great Nico-nii is here to keep you company!" she declared.

"Uh… thank you, Nico-chan. It's so hard to get Honoka-chan in line on my own. If only Umi-chan were here…" Kotori replied.

"Oi, I'm here at least!" Nico exclaimed, turning towards Honoka, "Uh… She's sleeping so soundly that she could be on the edge of a cliff without noticing it."

"Oh she could, trust me." Kotori affirmed.

"Let her sleep then. You have the honour of monopolising Nico to yourself, Kotori!" Nico declared, "You know, it is a fact that we have achieved so many victories. Yet, we must acknowledge the support of the people behind the scenes too, like those three technicians."

"Oh, you mean Hideko-chan, Mika-chan and Fumik-chan," Kotori corrected, "Yup, they're always so helpful even back when we were classmates."

"Oh, didn't know you guys were classmates," Nico remarked, "Please, tell me more…"

"_Oh yes, just like how Maki predicted…"_ Nico thought, _"Kotori will spill the beans without a slight hint of questioning… added with Nico's natural charisma means free Intel!"_

"We had been classmates since we entered Otonokizaka, but they left before the year ended." Kotori recounted.

"All three of them?" Nico wondered, "Are they like sisters or something?"

"Nope, just close childhood friends like Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and I," Kotori replied, "They're always inseparable, especially since they lived near one another."

"Did anyone know why they dropped out?" Nico asked.

"Uh… Sensei told us that their parents opted for relocation, so they have to leave…" Kotori recounted, "And Kotori hadn't seen them until recently, in Phoebus Apollo."

"Hmm, must be nice to meet old friends nico~" Nico remarked.

"Yup!" Kotori beamed.

* * *

><p>Hours later after school, Maki and Nico gathered inside the music room. With almost no one around, Nico reported back on her findings.<p>

"Oh Kotori was way too easy for Nico!" she boasted, "She very innocently told me the mysterious circumstances surrounding those three technicians of ours. Quitting school at such an odd moment, isn't that suspicious?"

"It could be possible that they or their parents are associated with the Superintendent," Maki said, "But we still need to catch them contacting him or her."

"And what about the Captain? We know about the Superintendent's existence through her," Nico pointed out.

"I will speak with Mama tonight." Maki replied, "She's off-duty tonight, so it's all perfect."

"Why not let Nico ask Kotori about her mother as well?" Nico asked.

"If you want to raise unnecessary suspicion, fine!" Maki snapped.

"Heard your mama and the Captain were high schoolmates too," Nico remarked, "They may be in cahoots, you know."

"Nico-chan!" Maki was ready to snap again…

Only to be silenced by the sudden slam of the door, where Honoka emerged and entered the room to find Maki and Nico by the piano.

"Honoka!" both exclaimed.

"Hello!" she greeted the duo, "I didn't know Maki-chan is musically talented…"

"Me?" Maki exclaimed, seated by the piano, "Of course! I went for lessons as a child… Well, that was years ago anyway."

"Wow, Maki-chan is so talented…" Honoka remarked.

"Say Honoka, I recalled you mentioning the Superintendent the other day, the one we stayed in Phoebus Apollo," Maki recounted, "What was it about him?"

"Uh… Honoka can't… I really shouldn't…" Honoka sheepishly replied.

"C'mon! Don't hoard all the secrets to yourself, Honoka!" Nico demanded, "Hmm… how about we do a fair trade? Telling us about the Superintendent and you get to hear Maki's brilliant music."

"What?!" Maki exclaimed, "I didn't agree to this!"

"Uh… why not." Honoka replied instantly, "Tsubasa-san warned me about him once, that he for some reason wanted to conduct Avatar battles in the city and wanted more iDols deployed in service."

"_More iDols… Battles in Tokyo…" _Maki thought through those keywords.

"Wait! You actually met the Tsubasa-san from A-Rise!" Nico exclaimed, manhandling Honoka, "And you didn't get an autograph from her!"

"She wanted to see Honoka though," Honoka defended herself.

"What?!" Nico exclaimed.

"Anyway, what about Maki-chan's solo!" Honoka insisted.

"Since you did your part, it can't be helped then," Maki submitted.

* * *

><p>Later at night, Maki had returned home and was dining with her mother. Taking the opportunity for a chat, Maki made the first move.<p>

"Mama, I heard you and the school Chairwoman were friends in school, right?" Maki asked.

"Ah yes, I was fairly surprised to see her there myself." Mrs Nishikino admitted, "Had I known this earlier, I would definitely send you to her school at once."

"Mama!" Maki groaned, "But you weren't in touch with the Chairwoman since high school?"

"I left overseas for studies, Maki." Her mother recalled, "When I met her again, she was the school Chairwoman and in charge of Phoebus Apollo."

"Did she ever mention anything about her work to you?" asked Maki.

"She told me that the school will be relocated by next year summer if all goes according to plan," Mrs Nishikino recounted.

"I mean, her other work." Maki coughed.

" Oh my, Maki…" her mother remarked, "What's with the sudden question?"

"No reason in particular, Mama…" Maki replied, "Just thinking over what we'd been doing…"

"Maki, if you told me that weeks ago, I would appeal for you to leave. Run off to Osaka and all," her mother said, "But now… you and I, we can't abandon this, can't we?"

"Mama, you're diverting the question…" Maki remarked.

"Oh yes!" Mrs Nishikino admitted, "We didn't have much time to chat, to let you know… but she usually complains over her Sunday reports to the Superintendent."

"Complaints?" Maki wondered.

"That how she is practically facing a wall while talking to him," Mrs Nishikino explained, "He does not respond to her call, so it's all recorded messages."

"I see, Mama…" Maki nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, lily white's shift went by uneventful. While Umi and Rin both slept, Nozomi was still awake and a dim lamp shone at her desk. A formation of Tarot cards was placed on said desk, with The Magician and The Sun at the bottom.<p>

Above the two cards was The Devil.

"Ah, they really shouldn't be too rash about this…" she noted.

Above The Devil was a facedown card. Nozomi's hand reached out and lightly tapped on it.

"All according to plan…" she added.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nico and Maki met up in the clubroom. School had not started yet, so they had the peace to themselves. Maki briefed Nico on whatever she found out.<p>

"Well, one thing is certain…" Maki concluded, "The Chairwoman couldn't be the Superintendent. Mama claims that she complains about not being able to communicate with him or her."

"So we are down to the parents of those three technicians huh?" Nico remarked.

"If they're in Osaka, I may need a private investigator for this," Maki said.

"Still unable to reach this so-called master detective?" Nico questioned.

"Nothing from him. He may be captured for we know… which is very likely for that idiot!" Maki dismissed.

"Who's the idiot?" a familiar voice called out.

Both were surprised and eyes widened as Nozomi and Eli entered the clubroom, seeing Nico and Maki alone there.

"Eli! Nozomi!" Nico yelled.

"Hi y'all! Good to see y'all this early!" Nozomi beamed cheerfully.

"What are you two doing alone this early? Class hasn't started yet…" Eli wondered, glaring at the duo.

"Oh! Maki's helping me with homework," Nico blurted out.

"A first-year helping out a third-year?" Eli exclaimed in disbelief.

"Tsk Nico-chi, you must be desperate…" Nozomi teased, "Desperation would mean you would like to consult the cards."

She quickly produced her signature Tarot card, and placed it on the table.

"What 'cha say? Our cohort didn't call me the High Priestess for nothing?" she continued.

"Hmm… Nico would like her fortunes told." Nico replied.

"What?" Maki exclaimed.

"Guys, class will be starting soon." Eli mentioned.

"Eli-chi, this is part of our duty as the Student Council." Nozomi lectured.

"_And Maki, Nozomi's predictions are fairly accurate. We can find the Superintendent in no time if we have her spiritual power,"_ Nico whispered.

"_I'm not going to buy that spiritual… Okay, just make it quick!"_ Maki whispered back.

Nico stared down at the deck of cards, as Nozomi sat down and closed her eyes in focus. Maki and Eli could only act as spectators, both bored at this display of spiritual power.

At last, Nozomi opened her eyes and they met Nico's.

"The cards have spoken! Yazawa Nico!" she declared.

Nozomi pickd up three cards from the deck, and placed them on the table.

"What do they say?" Nico cried.

"_She's really into it…"_ thought Maki.

"Three cards, Yazawa Nico-san." Nozomi continued, "They are the gods' eyes into the past, present and future. Shall we begin with the past, for understanding the other two are for nought if the past is unknown?"

"Yes please, High Priestess!" Nico cried.

The spiritual girl smiled and flipped open the card on her far left.

The Justice. Face-up.

"You sought for justice, chasing the truth." Nozomi began.

"Wow… Go on!" Nico demanded.

A gentle smile curled from Nozomi's lips, as she revealed the centre card.

The Devil. Face-up.

"Devil?!" Nico exclaimed.

"Calm down, Nico-chi." Nozomi assured, "The Devil's claws are upon you. Can you feel it?"

"Is it a bad thing?" Nico asked.

"Not necessarily. Just watch out for excessive drives to achieve your goal." Nozomi advised, "Okay, final card…"

Revealing it without ceremony, she revealed the last card in the reading.

The Tower. Face-up.

"Your excessive drive to seek the truth shall be the catalyst for downfall and everything changes by then," she narrated.

"So ominous! Nozomi!" Nico exclaimed.

"Relax, Nico-chan. It's only tricks and mirrors." Maki reminded.

"What a sceptic, Maki-chan…" Nozomi remarked.

"Ahem! Class will be starting soon. We've wasted too much time in here," Eli reminded everyone, "Let's be on our way. Nico, Nozomi and I will escort you to your classroom."

* * *

><p>While talking to her classroom, Maki reflected on Nozomi's fortune telling and its implication.<p>

"_Your excessive drive to seek the truth shall the catalyst for downfall and everything changes by then." That was what she said. _

"_Tricks or not tricks… it's all coincidental!"_ she thought, _"What's up with that girl anyway?"_

Not aware of her surroundings, her train of thought was halted by her bumping into someone.

"Maki-chan, watch out!" a familiar voice cried.

"I'm sorry Rin, I was deep in thought." Maki apologised.

"Maki-chan is always deep in thought," Rin joked, "Rin can walk for Maki-chan while she thinks. C'mon!"

"Rin!" Maki exclaimed.

Rin grabs hold of the redhead and dashed off to their classroom.

"_Hmm… I should talk to Nico-chan again… after school perhaps…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>After school, Nico and Maki met again. This time, their meeting place was in Maki's mansion. While it was returning home for Maki, Nico was simply awestruck by the sight of the luxurious mansion.<p>

"Maki, I know you're rich but… but… this is too much!" Nico exclaimed, "You got everything!"

The petite girl jumped about energetically, looking at all the marvels inside the mansion's living room alone.

"Nico-chan, to my room right now." Maki insisted, "We got no time to lose."

Maki wasted no time and dragged her excited guest off to her bedroom upstairs. After both were inside, Maki slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What gives, Maki?" Nico demanded.

"Did you remember what Nozomi just said?" Maki prompted.

"Huh… something about excessive drive… seeking truth… and downfall…" Nico recalled.

"She knows quite a lot for someone who likes to take naps as a hobby," Maki remarked.

"Nozomi's always like that. She said it's got to do with her spiritual power that blesses her with many times," Nico pointed out, "But what's your point? …Wait, you're suspecting Nozomi now!"

"She did recruit you and all the first-years right?" Maki rationalised, "We know Eli and Honoka wanted to save the school, with the other second-years dragged along… And what about Nozomi?"

"That big-breasted monster… Honestly, I don't know…" Nico said.

"Aren't you guys in the same year?" Maki mocked, "You gotta know something!"

"The thing is, Nozomi only interacts with Eli…" Nico said.

"Then what's with Nico-chi and Eli-chi?" Maki questioned, "She definitely knows you quite well!"

"How the heck would I know?" Nico answered, "She suddenly called me that out of the blue when she visited my house!"

"She what?" exclaimed Maki, "When?"

"Uh… during my second year…" Nico said, "I greeted her at the door and she started calling me Nico-chi… and had her way with me… like I'm some sort of exotic pet… but she talked to Mama that day."

"Talking to your mum? About what?" asked Maki.

"I dunno… they didn't bring it up afterwards, so it couldn't be about Nico," she recalled.

"You idiot! She's the Student Council Vice-President! They don't just pop by your house and chat with their schoolmates' parents for no reason!" Maki snapped, "And won't Eli be doing that to begin with?"

"Now that you mentioned it, Nozomi always preferred to kick back and chill," Nico conceded.

"Please call your mother immediately," Maki insisted, "Time is of essence."

Forced by Maki's hand, Nico ended up calling her mother on the phone. Fortunately, she managed to reach her mother.

"Nico? What is it?" her mother asked.

"Hi, Mama. Remember that big-breasted Student Council Vice-President who dropped by last year?" Nico requested.

"Toujou-san right? And don't call people names," her mother reprimanded.

"What did she talk to you about?" Nico asked.

"Well…" Mrs Yazawa began her recollection.

* * *

><p>After that, Nico remained silent and only nodded her head. The few words exchanged with her mother were a series of "Yes" and "Okay".<p>

At last, she ended the call and stared at Maki again.

"Uh… how to say this…" Nico muttered, "Maki, promise me not to tell the others what I'm gonna tell you."

"Definitely," she promised.

"You may have noticed that my father isn't around…" Nico began, "Where he is… I don't know, Heaven maybe?"

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Maki uttered.

"_Everyone in µ's knows already…"_ she thought.

"Ah, that was years ago. But yeah, my father was the topic," Nico continued, "Nozomi asked about him… Some of his last businesses…"

"What does he do for a living?" Maki asked.

"Some property thing," Nico answered, "Anyway, Nozomi was apparently there on behalf of her parents. Told Mama she was looking for my dad, who used to deal with their housing in Tokyo."

"Doesn't Nozomi have a house here?" Maki wondered.

"Heard her family travel around the country on business trips," Nico replied, "Anyway, since Mama took over Papa's business… she entertained Nozomi that day."

"More importantly, what was she looking for?" Maki asked.

"Some old apartments built during the 60s," Nico said, "But Mama rejected Nozomi's offers, refusing to endanger anymore customers by selling them those houses…"

"What happened to them…" Maki asked.

"…Papa died when one of them collapsed over him…" Nico replied bluntly.

"I'm sorry…" Maki said, "But what could she want with some old apartments?"

"Who knows? That girl likes all things old," Nico dismissed, "Her Tarot cards and she volunteers at that abandoned shrine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, there was some massive demolishment going on near a few recently condemned old apartments. A construction crew was in charge of demolishing whatever building was left of the site once terrorised by Avatars, and only rubble remained over there.<p>

Notably, portions of the land were cleared of rubble. They all revealed a layer of plated metal, undamaged by the trials of time.

The leader of the crew looked at the many plated layers, and sighed slightly. He then made a call over his phone, waiting for a reply.

"Hello, Superintendent-sama. We've tried everything, but there appears to be no opening for that damned gate... Yup, it's shockproof and bulletproof and everything else for sure…"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kotori and Hanayo were mobilised to fight a newly emergent Avatar. Codenamed Iapetus, their battle was in the urbanised Shinjuku region.<p>

The boundary of skyscrapers was no impediment to the Avatar and its strange structure. A black creature endowed with two long agile legs, they grappled the skyscrapers for support as it marched over the land. Two gigantic red eyes formed the majority of its body and face, with a massive black spear jutting out slashing anything that it touched.

As such, the two-team that was Printemps was sent out to defeat this menacing Avatar. Erato was duelling Iapetus to a standstill along the streets of Shinjuku. The iDol's spear was evenly matched with Iapetus' alien agility; its entire body was dancing among skyscrapers and clashing with Erato.

And then, Erato parried a stab from Iapetus and kept it at bay. From behind, the Avatar's core was exposed at the back of its simplified body. Exploiting the window of opportunity, Euterpe fired out shots at the core.

Iapetus loosened its grip on the buildings and began collapsing, with Erato bisecting the Avatar for the kill.

* * *

><p>"Wow… so that's it looks like on the big screen…" Honoka gawked.<p>

"Gosh Nee-chan, I know you can be optimistic…" Yukiho asked, "But aren't you taking your suspension too lightly?"

The two Kousaka sisters were at home, looking at the recent news update on the Avatar battle against Iapetus. The TV showed the defeated body of Iapetus, and panned over to the two iDols that defeated it.

"And to think that Kotori-chan and Hanayo-chan were so good!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Ah, you were good yourself too…" Yukiho mouthed off.

"Yukiho, you were watching Honoka's battles!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Yeah… won't want you to hurt yourself too much…" Yukiho remarked, glancing at her elder sister.

* * *

><p>The subsequent day was BiBi's turn in Phoebus Apollo. With their shift barely beginning, the trio just sat down for breakfast in the cafeteria. As it had been for the past few days, Eli glared at her two teammates.<p>

"_Only she spoke to Nozomi extensively… our chance is here and now…"_ thought Maki.

"Say Eli, you know Nozomi for quite some time," Maki began probing.

"I won't say a lot. It's nothing like the second-years or Rin and Hanayo," Eli replied, "I only know her in our first year… or rather, she made friends with me… Oh, how that story went about…"

* * *

><p><em>About two years before, the current third-years had just started their time in Otonokizaka. Eli was not one who engrossed herself in club activities, rather going home after school. <em>

_While walking down a flight of stairs, someone called out to her. _

"_Wait!" _

_Eli turned about and her eyes met those of a fellow first-year. Her violet hair was tied into two twin-tails, her assets that was abnormal for 15-year olds, the girl's eyes met with Eli's._

"_Yes, what is it?" Eli asked. _

"_Uh… uh… I'm Toujou Nozomi, we're in the same class right?" the girl introduced herself. _

"_Ah yes, I sit in front of you in class." Eli calmly acknowledged, "Do you need something?"_

"_Uh… I hope we can be friends…" Nozomi said._

* * *

><p>"And that's how we met." Eli finished her story.<p>

"It sounds like some yuri scene," Nico remarked.

"You two are the last people I want to hear that from!" Eli cried.

"Huh?" both wondered.

"Never mind…" Eli said.

"Anything else about Nozomi, like her family?" Maki asked.

"She lives alone, since her parents have to go for business trips all the time." Eli said.

"She got try getting a house for her parents?" Maki continued probing.

"Uh… not that I recall. She hardly talks about her parents," Eli said, "You'll be surprised how independent she is."

"_Even her best friend doesn't know…" _thought Maki.

* * *

><p>Later that day, inside the long-abandoned Kanda shrine, Nozomi knelt before the idols of the enshrined deities and an empty throne. Wearing her iDol suit, her miko outfit laid around her as she bowed in supplication.<p>

"The pieces are all in place. The scions and false gods shall clash." She chanted.

* * *

><p>Hours later at night, Nero stood by the flight of stairs that were the entrance to Kanda Shrine. He laid down, sneaking about as though he did not want unnecessary attention.<p>

"The Magician cannot tame the Devil," he said, holding out his phone.

* * *

><p>Back in Phoebus Apollo, Maki and Nico were once again together. They continued speaking the topic that caught all of their attention for so long – the Superintendent.<p>

"I still think we should find the Superintendent's office. He must be inside," Nico insisted.

"But since no one has seen him, it is fair to say that he operates outside of Tokyo," Maki said.

"Maybe in Osaka, where the government is." Nico said, "Then we can't stop him at all."

"His identity is one thing, his plan is another…" Maki argued, "You know what Honoka heard from Tsubasa. More iDols in service, the iDols are also bound by the terms of Article 9."

"They can't be used outside Japanese territory, and only for the defence of the homeland," Nico said, "Yeah I know the backstory. But what's stockpiling gonna do. They can't be used outside of the country."

"Well…" Maki was about to say, but her phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Nishikino, glad to reach you." Nero's voice called.

"Nero! You idiot! Where were you? Do you know what happened?" Maki exclaimed.

"We can chat later. I got something way big. It may be the key to everything. Come to the Kanda Shrine now." He said.

"Look, we're busy right now…" Maki groaned.

"Now!" he yelled.

And the line cut off.

"Nico-chan, we have to go now!" Maki said, grabbing the third-year's hand.

"What?!" exclaimed Nico.

* * *

><p>As fast as they could, Maki and Nico were before the steps of Kanda Shrine. Nico was visibly exhausted by their sudden trip to the shrine, while Maki stared upward at the shrine.<p>

"Gosh, next time you grab me off somewhere, tell me beforehand." Nico cried.

"Let's go, Nico-chan." Maki said, "The answer we're looking is up there."

Maki began walking up the steps, with Nico tagging along. Both of them reached the courtyard. An ancient temple stood before them; not a soul other than them was in sight.

"Maki… remember the prediction." Nico urged, "Besides, Eli's gonna be worried sick."

"No, we have to end all this charade. Too many people suffered because of this!" Maki insisted, marching into the temple.

* * *

><p>As had before, Nico followed her friend in. The inside of the temple was dark, illuminated only by the faint light of the stars and Moon. The visages of gods enshrined towered them and glanced down on the two visitors.<p>

"This place's giving me the creeps…" Nico remarked.

At the end of the room, an empty throne was set in place. The statues of two deities flanked its sides, but it was clear that the unseated throne was the centre of it all. The statues did not even look like Japanese kami; their design was Greek, Norse, Japanese, Chinese, Aztec and many unknown traces – a bit of everything thrown in it. The only distinguishing feature was that the left was a male figure, and a female figure on the right.

"That's not part of the shrine…" Maki shouted.

As Maki spoke, ropes flew and danced about from nowhere and everywhere. They were like snakes, coiling around the bodies of Nico and Maki. They bounded the two visitors tightly and hoisted their bodies in mid-air, set to a kneeling position before the empty throne.

From the shadows, Nero walked towards Maki. A horrid grin was on his face.

"You traitor!" Maki yelled.

"No, not treason. I've merely shifted my services to a more worthy master," Nero said.

"Who is this master then?" Maki yelled insolently, "Show yourself!"

"So defiant eh, Magician-chan…" a familiar voice rang.

Another person emerged from the shadows and took her place on the empty throne. Her hair was done up in a bun, and her clothes were elaborate and comparable to the emperors of old. The visage of her seated on her throne was like that of a divine emperor.

To such a sight, Nico and Maki were like captives to this divine emperor and Nero a minister. Nero quickly knelt before Nozomi without a thought, laughing.

"Glory to our Goddess!" he cried.

"What an egomaniac… calling yourself a goddess in an abandoned shrine…" Nico chided.

"Rest assured Nico-chi, a god is nearing ascension… but it is an exaggeration to call myself a god," Nozomi acknowledged mockingly.

She showed her two captives a Tarot card in her hand.

The High Priestess. Reverse.

"Instead, I am a listener to the gods. I hear their will and I see their fury," Nozomi continued, gesturing to the statues by her sides.

"In other words… an Oracle… the Oracle of Delphi!" Maki cried, "You're an oracle!"

When Maki figured it out, Nozomi only smirked at stared back at the helpless tied-up girl she now held prisoner.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Took me long enough! Sorry for the long wait; real life threw a lot in my face last week. And we are reaching closer to the climax of this here fanfic. I think I've hinted Nozomi as the antagonist to the point of obvious by now. Seeing her probe everyone else to join µ's in the anime, I want to depict a darker variant where she manipulates everyone around her to achieve her goals. Wait till you see her backstory in this universe, which will be covered in the next chapter. <strong>

**Tarot symbolism in this chapter: **

**Nero: The Devil (bondage and addiction... his involvement did lead to Maki and Nico being captured...)**

**Nozomi: The High Priestess (ties to higher powers and hidden intentions)**


End file.
